Emergence
by bloodbender33
Summary: After leaving the Northern Water Tribe, Larissa Fredrickson knows that the journey isn't about to get any easier. However, what she doesn't know is that the challenges and the enemies are much more crippling than she'd anticipated. They could possibly be crippling enough to take her down and destroy her as the one of world's last hopes for peace. Book Two of my trilogy.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Okay, for those of you who have been anxiously waiting for the prologue to "Emergence" here it is! I wanted to wait to post it, but considering that I have a million things to do and a spare moment right now, I thought I'd just post it now. See, the good news is that I have the entire week off from college for Thanksgiving. The bad new is that I have four essays due the moment I get back, I have volunteer hours to finish getting in, and I have all of the sudden turned into an on-call babysitter. So yeah, I'm not sure what other time I'll get to work on this... Nonetheless, here is the prologue to "Emergence". It is very short, but it needn't be any longer. It just needs to be long enough to set the stage for book two of my trilogy. Well, there you have it. Again, I don't know when I'm going to be able to post chapter one, so enjoy this update! :)**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Very Important Note:<strong> "Emergence" is book two to a three-part trilogy. In order for this to make any sense at all please go to my profile and _**read "Disappeared" first**_. If you don't, then I can imagine that you will be very confused.

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender.<em>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Prologue<strong>

_The North Pole Seas: Zhao's Fire Navy Fleet_

"Brace yourselves, men, and pray to Agni! We will all be meeting him tonight!"

When the Avatar showed up in the form of a gigantic water monster, presumably the Water Tribe's Ocean Spirit, Ling had felt uneasy. When the moon which had previously vanished appeared again out of nowhere Ling had felt scared. Seeing Intatar Hana appear on the scene with glowing purple eyes, _the first Intatar to be seen in fourteen-hundred years_, the young man had felt terrified. Now, watching the Intatar and the Avatar merge together in a growing blue and purple mass, the handsome eighteen-year-old soldier feels the preconceived knowledge that his life is about ready to end. His grandfather, a much respected Fire Sage, told him that when one is going to die soon they get a deep feeling in their gut that automatically tells them. Right now Ling is getting that feeling.

Each second with which the azure and violet orb grows larger the icy waves increase in height, splashing over the railings of the expertly-crafted warship. It is here that Ling's life flashes before his deep coffee brown eyes. His loving mother, his scholarly father, he deeply religious grandparents, the rambunctious brothers he grew up with, the beautiful home they'd lived in outside the Palace City; all of it comes back to him in a matter of seconds along with Ling's future goals. Working his way up in the military, meeting a woman, getting married and having children, and one day being able to tell his grandchildren the story of how he fought in the battle that ended the Water Tribe civilization. Now as fate may have it, none of it is going to happen for the once optimistic young man. Not now anyway, for it is far too late.

Ling's focus shifting slightly, the young soldier sees as several of his comrades' fall on their faces and plead with Agni. This doesn't only apply to soldiers, but to higher ups as well as the captain himself. They shout out prayers begging the god of fire to let them into the good part of the Spirit World where they'll be able to live happily for eternity. They beg Agni that, if their fate really is to die, that once they get to the Spirit World that they will be able to see friends and relatives and Grandparents again. Others ask that their families will be provided for once they're gone. Ling, however, makes a different plea. Getting to his knees, he cries out.

"Agni, please let me live! I don't care how you do it, just please don't let me die!"

The eighteen-year-old's original goal for coming on this mission was to help in Fire Lord Ozai's effort to win the war and to serve the mother country. Whether it was by taking out Avatar Aang and Intatar Hana on his own or simply by serving in the Royal Navy, he didn't care. All Ling wanted was to serve his country. The Fire Nation is great and, just like his parents, grandparents, and teachers told him, the country's greatness deserves to spread. In fact, if something happens that Agni lets him live, he promises to do everything he can to help his country win this war. The Avatar and the Intatar's orb becoming brighter by the second and the violent waves nearly causing the battleship to somersault, Ling gives one last futile plea.

"Please, Agni! Spare me! For the life of the Fire Nation, spare me please!"

The blue and violet globe expanding all the more, Ling clasps the railing with all of his might. Even so, the young man already knows that it's much too late. Whether he likes it or not, he is going to die tonight at eighteen years old before his destiny has even began. Closing his eyes against the brightness of the coming light, Ling feels as the frozen salt water spatters up against his face. A second later the most deafening sound in all of existence reaches his ears, and then…comes…_nothing_.

* * *

><p>Almost every ounce of Ling's body feels completely numb. The parts that aren't numb ache deeply as a bitter type of chill engulfs them. As the muscled young man little by little comes back to awareness he is able to notice that the freezing chill is also very damp, soaking through certain spots in his armor. The feeling of wet chills being so intense, it is almost impossible for him to keep himself distracted. The only thing to take his mind off of how freezing he is would be the throbbing pounding of his head. Suddenly, it is here that Ling has his first conscious thought since the explosion.<p>

_"Wait a second… The Spirit World isn't supposed to be this cold is it? And, if I'm a Spirit being am I really supposed to feel pain?"_

Although every part of Ling's body is begging him to close his eyes and give into sleep, the Fire Nation man forces his eyes opened. The moment he does this he instantly regrets it, for the bright afternoon sunlight reflects violently off the snowy glaciers. Bringing up a tingling arm which is soaked to the bone, Ling shields his retinas from the rays before looking around. Surrounding him is snow in front, behind, and to his left. On his right is an endless stretch of ocean, spotted with icebergs and gigantic chunks of metal. Actually, now that the man is starting to look, the glaciers surrounding him sport the occasion lump of the blackened iron as well…

_"Wait a minute. If I'm surrounded by snow and chunks of metal, then that means—" _

"I'm not dead," Ling finishes aloud. Right then, a large smile of gratefulness and utter disbelief spreads across his face. "I'm still alive! My prayers have been answered!"

Happier than any person could ever think possible, Ling tries to stand up so that he can run around and cheer and use his miraculously intact physical body. Before he can, however, the full assault of the bitter cold sinks in. Suddenly remembering a crucial tip that his mother gave him before he'd left for the North Pole, Ling breathes fire out of his mouth and saturates his whole body in the warmth. Not only is Ling happy to be alive right now, but he's just as happy to be a firebender. Sitting down, the eighteen-year-old pulls his legs up to his chest and starts to breathe fire once again in order to soak in the marvelous heat.

"Let's see," he says to himself. "I'm alive, I'm pretty sure that I'm not badly injured, I can firebend…as long as I can manage to find a way out of here I've pretty much got it made."

These things in mind, it is here Ling decides that he's the luckiest man alive. Considering how he had nearly tasted death, being alive in and of itself is wonderful. Fifteen minutes pass by until at last the firebender stands up. Now that he's on his feet it's discovered that his ankle is very sore, thus, making it extremely hard to walk on. To his dismay, he only gets about three or four steps before sitting down again.

"Great," he mutters to himself. "I guess my hopes might be dashed after all."

Groaning in agony, Ling nurses his ankle gently as he digs through his mind to figure something out. He can't walk, he's probably the only person who's survived that horrendous explosion, and he's stranded out in the middle of the Northern Water Tribe wilderness. Huh. Maybe he's not as lucky as he thought. Is this one of Agni's cruel jokes?! If he's just going to die anyway, then what is the use of having survived any of that?! Suddenly, however, something distracts Ling from his internal cries of emotional agony. High up in the sky, though he can't tell what it is, is a flying orange blur. At this point it is very far away, but little by little it comes closer.

Curious, Ling raises a brow. "Huh?"

Ignoring the throbbing pain in his ankle, the strong soldier stands up in order to get a better look. The closer it get the more it looks less like an orange blur and more like a person. Eventually that person comes near enough so that Ling is able to identify them as young teenage female dressed in heavy orange robes with an extremely odd pigmentation. Her skin is very pale, yet this isn't the only thing. Oddly enough, her hair seems to be pale as well. Not only this, but she's flying on this odd blue and yellow fanlike contraption and carrying a large burlap sack. Seeing this sight, Ling starts to wonder if he's starting to hallucinate. After all, girls don't fly and don't have hair such an odd color. In fact, nobody does. Not to mention, people don't just randomly wander out in the middle of the tundra for no reason. Who in Agni's name is this girl, anyway? Then, all of the sudden, the realization strikes him.

"_Intatar Hana_," Ling whispers feeling positively stunned.

But what would she be doing all the way out here? Shouldn't she be back inside the Water Tribe city doing…whatever it is…Intatars' do? Unable to refrain himself Ling follows the young Intatar with his eyes until he can follow her no more. At this point he walks toward the edge of the towering glacier to see exactly where it is she's going. When Ling can't walk anymore he drags himself ceaselessly until he reaches a point where he can see her as she lands. The spot where Intatar Hana lands at is probably hundreds of feet below him, but Ling doesn't care. He just finds himself curious and fascinated. Within the next three seconds, however, Ling is neither of these anymore. Instead the Fire Navy soldier is simply surprised, for the moment she lands the girl rushes up to a familiar looking boy wearing a long black ponytail. He indeed appears very memorable, but from this height he couldn't place him even if he tried. Then again, Ling doesn't need to, because the Intatar's voice is so loud with this first sentence that it echoes through the skies like a proclamation.

"Zuko wait! Don't leave!"

"Zuko?!" Ling whispers to nobody in particular. "Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation?! There's no way that— It's impossible!"

However, as Ling would learn as the next several minutes passed him by, it was not impossible. After the Intatar's booming declaration no other words could be heard, but they didn't need to be. All Ling needed was the ability to see and the ability to watch. And what he watched was the most shocking display one could ever expect. Intatar Hana, the person who the Earth Kingdom citizens (and even some from the Fire Nation) call _resurrected_, helping the banished Prince of the Fire Nation escape from the Water Tribe? The whole thing sounds ludicrous. It's almost as ludicrous as this same Intatar giving the scarred adolescent her single Water Tribe hairclip. Why would she do this? Why would this happen? Why?!

Then, all of the sudden, the answer came to Ling. The whole _"why"_ factor isn't important. What's important is the fact that this is happening and that he's here to see it. All of this tells Ling that Agni didn't play some cruel joke on him by letting him survive. If anything, the god of fire just gave Ling the means to help the cause of his nation.

Smirking deviously, Ling sends up another prayer. "Thank you for your kindness, dear Agni. In return for allowing me to keep my life, I promise to use the information you have provided me with to the best of my ability."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Okay, I know that was super duper short for me, but it's like I said. It doesn't need to be any longer. Also, if this didn't make any sense, please go to my profile and read through "Disappeared" first. "Emergence" is book two of a trilogy. The books to my trilogy are as follows:**_

_**Book One: Water: "Disappeared"**_

_**Book Two: Earth: "Emergence" (the current book)**_

_**Book Three: Fire: "Resurrected" **_

_**Well, that's it for now folks. Until next time! :P**_

_**~Bloodbender33 **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Okay, after a long ten days without an update, here it is! The official first chapter to "Emergence"! I should technically be working on my essay for my Intro to Human Services class, but I have been working on essays all week and I'm completely spent. Not to mention that I have been doing nothing but babysitting and volunteering besides that... Anyway, enough about my overloaded personal life. Enjoy the first chapter to my season two book. This technically the first episode of season two "The Avatar State". Toward the end of this chapter is the moment that we've all been waiting for. What will happen? Well, I guess you'll have to read on and find out! :)**_

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender.<em>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Note:<strong> Again, "Emergence" is book two to a trilogy. I highly recommend reading book one, "Disappeared" first. You can find it on my profile.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter One<span>

Three Weeks Later

The warm salty breeze engulfs Larissa in a welcoming embrace as she makes her way up the ladder from their cabin and onto the Water Tribe vessel's main deck. Just a couple weeks ago they crossed the borderline from the frosty Northern Seas into the much warmer Earth Kingdom waters. While Larissa doesn't much mind cold weather, she still finds herself welcoming the warmth. Over the course of the past few days it's gotten warmer still, allowing her to shed her shawls all together. Of course, now that the weather is warmer and that they no longer see glaciers, it is a known fact that they've crossed over into the Eastern Earth Kingdom. This fact alone only means one thing; it's time to leave Master Pakku, Sifu Yan, and the other waterbenders behind so Aang can start his new journey to master earthbending.

Even though Larissa will miss Yan and the friendly Water Tribe people, this comes as a welcome change to her. This small Water Tribe boat is starting to feel unbearably confining to the girl. Not only that, but once they hit dry land Larissa wanted to start practicing bending with some earth. All this time has passed and still she doesn't know her second element. She, as well as the three others, can only hope that a change of scenery will bring the Intatar's other bending ability to light. This and they can't wait to stop getting sea sick.

Hoisting her blue Water Tribe bag up on her shoulder, the girl walks to the middle of the deck where Sokka, Aang, and Katara stand in front of Appa. Next to them holding a small burlap bag is Master Pakku, Yan directly at his side. The whole sight helps remind Larissa that today is the day of their departure. Cognitively she'd known this, but it doesn't actually sink in until now. Spotting the blonde-haired girl the group of them smiles.

"Ah, Intatar Hana," says Master Pakku. "How nice of you to join us."

Blushing slightly, Larissa walks over and stands in between Sokka and Aang. "Sorry, Master Pakku. I just had some last minute packing to do."

Yan smiles one of her kind and regal smiles. "It's okay, Lady Intatar. It's understood. Master Pakku and I just wanted to give you all some gifts before you leave to meet General Fong at the Earth Kingdome base."

Sokka beams from beside her, causing Larissa to chuckle. "Presents? Really? Is there anything for me?!"

Yan, raven-colored hair held up by numerous combs, releases a chortle. "Be patient, Sokka. We'll get to that."

Master Pakku opens his burlap bag, motioning for Katara to come forward. As she does he pulls out the small blue amulet containing the spirit water from the oasis.

"Katara," says the waterbending Master, "this amulet contains water from the Spirit Oasis at the North Pole. This water has special properties. Don't lose it."

Taking the special necklace, Katara gives a bow of respect. "Thank you, Master Pakku."

The next to step forward is Aang who is given a box of scrolls to help him master waterbending. Once he smiles, gives his thanks, and climbs on the back of Appa, Pakku then looks to Larissa. Giving a gentle smile, he points to the woman next to him.

"Hana, I believe that Yan wishes to present you with your gift."

Grinning widely in a highly elated fashion, Yan pulls a small wooden box from the folds of her dark blue robes. The box is plain and unpainted, appearing weathered with age. Curious, Larissa moves closer as the woman carefully pries it open.

"Hana," she says, "this relic has been passed down from Intatar to Intatar for thousands of years until the death of the last Intatar in the Northern Water Tribe. Since then my family has been given the honor of protecting it for the past fourteen-hundred years. And now after your lengthy absence I'd like to do the honor of presenting this heirloom to you, the next Intatar."

Her speech having ended, Yan opens the box to reveal a beautiful purple gemstone encased in gold and attached to a lovely golden chain. This necklace is the single most beautiful thing she's ever seen; more beautiful than all of Macy's jewelry. The Intatar stunned to speechlessness, Yan takes the nine-thousand-year-old piece of jewelry and loops it around the neck of the orange-clad girl. Holding the violet-colored gemstone in her palm, Larissa looks down at it as the chain weighs awkwardly on her neck. Smiling from ear-to-ear, the girl looks up at last and bows respectfully.

"Thank you, Yan. It has been a true honor having you as my Sifu."

The woman bows in return. "The honor is mine, Intatar Hana."

Tucking the ancient necklace's box inside of her blue Water Tribe bag, Larissa goes and climbs atop Appa's back. The only one left on the ship's deck is Sokka. To be quite honest, Larissa partially expects Master Pakku to pat the boy's back in farewell with a half-hearted "Take care, son." Of course with the kind and noble sister of the Northern Water Tribe's chief on board it is already a known fact that this won't happen. Already, the woman pulls a long sharp object out from the burlap bag. Seeing this, the ponytailed boy steps forward with enthusiasm.

"Sokka," says Yan, "for you I have a retractable dagger. It's made by some of the best metalworkers in the North and should be of great help in a fight with the Fire Nation."

The sixteen-year-old takes the weapon from her outstretched hand. "A retractable dagger?" he asks while turning it over in his hand. "This is great! I didn't think a man could even _get_ one of these!"

Yan chuckles. "Well they can, and you have. Enjoy your gift, Sokka."

"Trust me. I will. Thanks!"

That being said, Sokka climbs into the sky bison's saddle with the rest of the group. Meanwhile Master Pakku speaks out.

"From here you should be able to make it to the Earth Kingdom base by early evening. Once you're there General Fong and his troops will escort you to Omashu where Aang will begin his earthbending training with King Bumi." Glancing at Larissa the elder adds, "And hopefully Hana can train there as well."

"We're hoping so too," says Katara. "But either way Hana's second element will show itself soon. I know it."

This conversation being over, the two groups wave to each other in farewell. A few seconds later Aang tugs at the reigns and Appa takes to the skies. The whole time Larissa wonders just how right Katara is. _Will _her second element show itself?

* * *

><p>Sokka leans against the edge of Appa's saddle, turning his brand new weapon over in his hands. The sharpened blade shines flawlessly, not a smudge or a scratch to be seen. The edges look so positively lethal that they could slice through the armor of ten Fire Nation soldiers at once. That Yan lady may be all fancy and royal, but she sure knows her weaponry. The only thing Yan knows more about, of course, would be the Intatar state and its abilities. If anybody should know this it's Sokka. Throughout the duration of their three weeks at sea he'd been allowed to sit in on her and Larissa's lessons. The two have really made progress over the past month-and-a-half.<p>

It ends out that the Intatar state has different levels of power and with each level comes different abilities. When listening to Yan lecture about all of it in depth it makes Sokka's head spin. How Larissa keeps it all straight he'll never guess. Although, Sokka knows that the girl's focus hasn't really been on the Intatar state. More or less it has been on her second element. After spending so long knowing only one element it's become obvious to the whole group that Larissa is starting to grow concerned.

_"What does the Intatar state matter?"_ she'd once said. _"Without my second element I won't be as powerful anyway."_

Quite honestly each of them knows that her words are true. Back at the North Pole when she and Aang worked together to take out the Fire Navy both of them had said that even in the Intatar state all she could accomplish was airbending. A spirit could've helped her by granting her another element, but that would've only weakened her as undertrained as she still is. Really, without her other element, there are potentially a lot of things Larissa might not be able to do. Reaching her full potential as the Intatar would be one of them. The blonde-haired girl on his mind, Sokka peeks over at her.

Directly across from him the orange-clad fifteen-year-old lays sprawled out on her back staring up at the sky. Her arms are folded behind her head, supporting it as her wide sapphire irises trace the clouds and their various shapes. Despite the concern that has obviously been flooding Larissa's mind she appears quite content at the moment, joy filling her eyes at each new shape she discovers. Eyes roaming over the rest of her, Sokka observes the girl almost against his will; _almost_.

When Sokka had first met Larissa, or found her, she had looked very pale. So pale in fact that Gran gran once commented that she looked malnourished. At the time the Water Tribe boy had asked the elderly woman why she'd said "malnourished" rather than "sickly". Only then did Gran gran tell him that despite her medium-sized frame Larissa had appeared very bony under her parka. Once they'd started traveling and the weather had grown warmer Sokka learned that his grandmother was right. Larissa was very pale and frail-looking. Now, however, that isn't true in the least. Larissa's skin, while still very pale, no longer looks sickly. In truth it contains a beautiful rosy cast. This pink rosy shade especially applies when she's smiling.

As for her bony figure that too has vanished leaving something entirely different in its wake. Within the past three weeks only as the weather has gotten warmer and as Larissa has shed her heavy clothing has Sokka noticed. The girl's previously frail and figureless frame hasn't just changed. It has transformed. Her hips are no longer bones with skin stretched over them, but have filled out so that they now have a beautiful curve to them. Sokka does his best not to notice, but Larissa's hips aren't the only thing that has filled out. Her chest which was fairly flat before now fills up the top her airbender robes quite nicely. Even Katara had commented on it once a while back and they had to go shopping for some looser wrappings. Larissa had confessed that they were growing too tight for her newly forming body.

Of course, Sokka hadn't noticed. At least not then. Now if he stares at the girl for too long he starts to blush and his palms start to sweat. Yet he can't tear his gaze away. All he can do is watch as her long thick hair ruffles in the breeze, light colored ringlets teasing at her beautiful rosy cheeks. Her hair looks so lush and inviting that Sokka could run his fingers through it with joy. If only—

"Sokka, are you okay?"

Jumping slightly, Sokka awakens from the unlikely fantasies that were about to enter his mind. His sister stares at him oddly with wide concerned eyes. Hearing the waterbender's question, Aang turns from his place behind the reigns and Larissa sits up. All three look at him in the same manner as Katara. The entire time the Water Tribe boy is simply confused. Arching his brow he responds slowly.

"Yeah, Katara, I'm fine. Why?"

Moving slightly closer, the braided girl observes him. "You look really sweaty. Not just that, but you're flushed. Are you running a fever?"

Realizing the content of his previous thoughts and suddenly understanding how much it must have been showing in his demeanor, Sokka panics. Embarrassed the boy jumps to defend himself.

"No!" he exclaims awkwardly. "There's no fever! I'm fine."

The little bald monk hops up from the reigns, seeing everything that Katara had just stated.

"Are you sure, Sokka?" the tattooed child inquires. "Now that I look at you, you do look _really_ sweaty."

"What? No I don't!" Sokka defends. "It's just…warm…here. The climate change is getting to me. I mean it's **_super_** warm in the Eastern Earth Kingdom. Don't you guys think so?"

Shrugging, the three others exchange glance before nodding hesitantly.

"Yeah," says Larissa. "I guess it is pretty warm."

Now back behind Appa's reigns, Aang agrees. "True. It's gotten warm really fast since crossing over into the Earth Kingdom."

Satisfied for now each of them returns to their previous task as Sokka gives a sigh of relief. That was a close one. He really has to be more careful about hiding his thoughts or people might start thinking he's a pervert. Still scarlet with embarrassment, the young warrior goes back to observing his new retractable dagger. As he does this, the ponytailed boy doesn't notice as Katara looks over the edge of the saddle silently laughing to herself.

* * *

><p>Two Hours Later<p>

Larissa sits kneeled in front of General Fong's throne-like chair, Aang sitting to her left and Sokka to her right. Katara sits on Aang's other side, each of them staring up at the bearded man. Just a little while ago Appa had landed in the base's courtyard where they were introduced to the General and then lead to their separate quarters to get settled. In a day or so after they've rested up it will be time for them to journey to Omashu where Aang will start his earthbending training with King Bumi. Of course Larissa knows that it won't go so smoothly. Not by a stitch. It's about to get complicated starting now, where General Fong is about to make a completely ludicrous request. Coming out of her innermost thoughts Larissa tunes into what the General has been saying, knowing very well the direction he is readying himself to take.

"…I've heard the story of how the Avatar and the Intatar defeated the Fire Navy fleet at the North Pole. It's unbelievable the awesome power that both of you wield. Avatar Aang, Intatar Hana, I can only imagine the weight of the responsibility you must feel."

_"Yep,"_ says Larissa to herself in irritation. _"Here we go."_

Not wanting to beat around the bush, the pale faced girl replies instantly. "Yes, we both do. Although we never like to do anything rash, we did what was necessary to protect the Water Tribe."

"Yeah," Aang supports in an almost embarrassed fashion. "Normally we don't go as far as making huge explosions. We only did it to save the North Pole."

General Fong strokes his beard as he lets their words sink in. "Believe me when I say that I understand the course of action you took. Sometimes rash decisions are necessary for a quick defeat." After a slight pause he adds, "With the power you possess you're actually ready to defeat the Fire Lord now."

A look of utter shock paints over all of their expressions. All besides Larissa, who sits there passively in attempt to calm her aggravation. Eventually Aang verbalizes his surprise.

"What? No we're not!"

The waterbender of the group does her best to reason with the Earth Kingdom General. "Aang still needs to master all four elements, and Hana still has her second element and the Intatar state to master."

"Why?" asks Fong in excitement. "With both the Avatar and the Intatar together we'd have enough power to create an explosion big enough to destroy half the Fire Nation!"

The bearded man not listening to reason, it's Sokka's turn to make his argument. "But sir, the thing is, Aang and Hana can only do those things when they combine their powers. Even then they can only do that when Aang's in the Avatar state and Hana's in the Intatar state."

"I'm well aware of their individual states. The Avatar's eyes glow blue and the Intatar's eyes glow purple, enabling them to summon unbelievable power." Pausing General Fong stands and walks to a map hanging on the wall. "Without the two of you we'd be slaughtered before we even reach their shores. But with you leading the way, as our ultimate weapons, we could cut a swath right through to the heart of the Fire Nation. With as incredibly powerful as each of you is alone you might not even have to combine your energies."

Sighing silently, Larissa stands in hopes that her disposition will make her better understood. "General Fong, I mean no disrespect, but that would never work. When I contact spirits in the Intatar state it makes my human body incredibly weak. Not to mention that without my second element I would be much less powerful than otherwise. Before attempting anything on this scale Aang and I need more training."

The little monk instantly concurs with her statement. "Hana's right. Neither of us would be able to do this right now. I don't know how to get in or out of the Avatar state, much less what to do once I'm there."

The General, obviously not deterred by their doubts, speaks with a smile. "Well then, I guess it's decided. I can help you get into the Avatar state and then help Hana unlock her second element to better help her in the Intatar state. Then we'll face your destiny."

Getting an angry set to her face, Katara appears ready to stand and fight. However, Larissa beats her to it. Upset by Fong's thick-headedness she retorts hastily. "No. Absolutely nothing is decided. Aang and I are pursuing our destinies in our own ways. I understand that the war has spread far, but invading the Fire Nation is too risky right now."

The General stares at her blankly. "Well, while you and Avatar Aang spend time training, the war goes on. May I show you something?"

Larissa already knows the direction he's going in, and doesn't want to be put under the man's master guilt trap. Still though, when Aang rises and follows, Larissa decides to as well. Either way she already knows that she won't be guilted into this. As is the case, the risk outweighs the possible positive outcome. Before leaving here the young teen will be sure that Fong understands that. A few feet later the trio stops in front of a window facing the infirmary where several bandaged soldiers on crutches are seen.

"That's the infirmary and those soldiers are the lucky ones," says Fong. "They came back. Every day the Fire Nation takes lives. People are dying! Aang, Hana, you could end it now. Think about it."

Appearing very professional and Intatar-like, Larissa faces him. "Sir, I understand where you're coming from, but our answer is still no. Losing soldiers is one thing, but losing the Avatar or the Intatar is another. We can't invade the Fire Nation and get killed. The world can't afford to lose myself or Aang, let alone both of us."

The man's face turns grave at the fifteen-year-old's extremely valid point. It takes a very long time, but eventually he replies. "I understand what you're saying, Intatar, but I still ask you to consider. After all, you and the Avatar _will_ face the Fire Lord at some point."

Larissa nods. "I know, and when the time comes I want us to be trained properly."

The General's face stays blank for a moment until, finally, it lights up. "Seeing as this is the angle you're coming from, maybe there's another way I can get involved."

Larissa groans internally before pasting on a placid expression. "By all means, General. Explain yourself."

"Don't misinterpret my meaning; I'd still like you to consider my offer. However, while you're considering, I would like to help Aang learn how to control the Avatar state. Meanwhile, while we're doing that, my men could help you unlock your second element."

The blonde-haired girl arches a surprised brow. "Unlock my second element? You really think you could do that?"

"Possibly," Fong replies. "So what do you say? Are you willing to give it a try?"

* * *

><p>Much Later That Same Evening<p>

"I don't know, Aang. To be honest I really don't want to, but at the same time it doesn't feel like there's an option."

The pale faced girl and the little bald monk walk the perimeter of the dusky courtyard the light of the setting sun casting everything in a strange shadowy glow. As they saunter along the stone pathways the duo discusses their previous conversation with General Fong. Larissa absolutely does not want to fight the Fire Lord right now. Yet again, the General's offer to help her unlock her second element is almost too much to bear. It has been months since she's discovered her identity as the Intatar and nothing has happened regarding her other bending ability. The fact that they've already reached the first episode of season two only helps to further unnerve her. Time to master her abilities is a precious commodity and it's slowly slipping away.

At last the tattooed boy replies to her, lips quirked into a considering frown. "That's not true, Hana. There's always an option. Still, I see your point. I knew that finding your other element would take a long time, but I didn't think it would be _this_ long."

Larissa gives a gentle sigh. "I know. We only have until the end of summer to master what we need to learn. Time to wait is running out, so maybe it's time to stop waiting and do something."

Aang scratches his head considering. "The monks always told me that purposely trying to trigger bending isn't the way to do it. Then again, we really are running out of time. Maybe it is time to take action."

Larissa kicks a small pebble across the stone ground in thought, the skittering noise echoing through the barren quad. "It's been time to take action for a while now if you ask me. I just hope that it works out okay…"

For the first time since leaving General Fong's meeting room Aang gives a smile. "If it's people watching that you're worried about, then you don't have to worry. I already agreed to help the General bring on the Avatar state, and Sokka agreed that he'd come watch. When you try to bring out your second element that will probably only leave you and Katara."

The adolescent doesn't know why, but those words actually do help to comfort her. For some reason having all of her friends along with a battalion of soldiers watching her do something so tedious makes her slightly nervous. If Larissa tries everything and fails the last thing she needs is them getting worked up. If that turns out to be the case the young Intatar will be concerned enough for all four of them! Looking to her spiritual companion, the orange-clad fifteen-year-old returns his smile.

"Okay. That should work out fine then. Sokka will be with you and Katara with me, and then we can just report to each other at the end of the day." After a slight pause she adds, "Of course, I guess I should go tell Katara our plans. The boys and the girls having separate rooms are really adding some difficulty to the whole communication thing."

The twelve-year-old nods in agreement. "Yeah, I know. It makes talking about our plans so much harder. I'm still not sure when we're planning on going to Omashu now because I haven't been able to talk to you or Katara!"

"Well, I guess we can always talk about Omashu at breakfast tomorrow. For now we should probably go back to our rooms. It's getting dark."

That being said the Avatar and the Intatar return to their temporary quarters in companionable silence. The whole time Larissa is wondering what tomorrow will bring. Having seen the episode "The Avatar State" she already knows what's coming for Aang. What's coming for herself, however, could be a totally different story. When first coming here Larissa thought that she'd know every single event that was coming their way. Now the very idea makes her chuckle. She may know some events, but others go completely over her head.

* * *

><p>The Next Morning<p>

Larissa and Katara walk side-by-side through a barren hallway on their way to the west side of the base. Breakfast has come and gone, leaving the groups two females alone to deal with bringing on the Intatar's other element. Aang and Sokka are all the way over on the base's east side, keeping them separate most likely until this evening. After filling Katara in on hers and Aang's decision from the night before, the waterbender made is strictly clear that she didn't approve of their choice. Bringing on the Avatar state and supreme Intatar powers because of the offer of some insane Earth Kingdom General is not a smart idea. Katara had made her point by saying that even if they're not tied to Fong's plan of fighting the Fire Lord right now he'll try to tie them to it soon enough.

"Hana, are you sure you want to do this?" the tribal girl asks from beside her. "We can tell them that you changed your mind, and that you'd rather try earthbending with King Bumi once we reach Omashu."

Their footsteps echo through the sparse corridor as Larissa replies. "No, Katara. I'm positive that I want to do this. I'm not entirely sure that this will get results, but it's at least worth a try."

The fourteen-year-old nods, uncertainty gleaming in her cobalt irises. "Well, okay…" she says at last. "If you're really sure that you want to try this, then I guess we can…"

Seeing her friend's concern, Larissa gives a reassuring smile. "Come on, Katara. Don't worry. All we're trying to do is figure out my second element. How crazy can their methods possibly be?"

**Mid Morning**

The pale faced adolescent finds herself standing toward the edge of a stone veranda facing the direction of the horizon. Behind her toward the balcony's center are Katara, two Earth Kingdom soldiers, and a frail-looking elderly man with a mustache and gray wispy beard. Being barefoot and clothed in nothing except a haphazardly stitched burlap wrap, he sets several objects out on a table in front of him. The waterbender and the earthbenders watch him curiously. Larissa wishes for nothing more than to turn around and see what he's doing, but she's been given specific orders not to. Doing her best to keep distracted, the girl watches as the sun slowly climbs higher into the sky. This sight alone proves just how early they'd been forced to awaken this morning.

Meanwhile the clunking of several metallic objects being sat onto wood can be heard. To the onlookers' confusion the bearded man places three metal bowls in the center of the table. After making sure they've been placed accurately the elder takes out a flask of water, pouring the liquid into the first bowl as silently as possible. Once the flask has been capped off and set aside the scrawny man reaches into his burlap pockets to reveal small handfuls of pebbles. Dropping them carefully into the second container, he then takes up a ball of twine and two spark rocks. Running the rocks across each other, the elder manages to set the twine aflame with a single flick of his wrists. Dropping the glowing orange sphere into the final bowl, the old man speaks at last.

"According to my ancient scrolls, this was a method used on various Intatars many millennia ago. If this worked on your past lives then this is certain to work for you."

This causes Larissa's ears to perk with delight. "You really think so?!" she exclaims turning slightly.

Spotting this minuscule movement, the bony brown-clad senior removes a stray pebble from his pocket and tosses it at her. "**NO PEEKING! _Are you trying to curse us all?!_**"

Katara and the soldiers widen their eyes slightly as the tiny rock hits her squarely in the head. Turning back around, the blonde-haired girl apologizes. "Right. I'm sorry. Forgive me."

The old man gives a nod. Acting as though the previous incident had never happened, he continues. "Okay, Lady Intatar. Without moving from your spot, I'm asking you to kneel down to the ground. Once you're kneeling fold your hands together in front of your chest and repeat these words."

The girl follows the instructions without hesitation, being extremely careful to do it correctly. One mistake means a nasty bruise, but two could mean a cracked skull or head trauma. The moment Larissa thinks that she has it she makes her inquiry.

"Is this good?"

"Yes, that's perfect!" he exclaims happily. "Now repeat after me: _Terra aqua ignis aer manifestate mihi! Mando! Mando!_"

The moment she hears the words Larissa furrows her brow skeptically. What the heck is this, a voodoo ritual? Nonetheless, she repeats the words anyway. _"Terra aqua ignis aer manifestate mihi! Mando!Mando!" _

The very instant the words are out the burlap-clad elder picks up each of the three metal bowls. Before anyone has even the slightest chance at stopping him, he tosses the bowls in Larissa's direction with all his might. Water, an entire bowl of pebbles, and ball of fire go hurdling right for her. Terrified for her pale friend, Katara shouts in panic.

"Hana, look out!"

Hearing the panic behind her friend's voice, Larissa whips around immediately. Seeing the flurry of dangerous objects heading her way the girl instinctively bends up a large air ball, redirecting the hazards in the opposite direction. Adrenaline rushing from nearly being drenched, pummeled, and set on fire, Larissa doesn't notice straight away what happens next. The bowl of water lands on one of the soldiers, the pebbles end up scattered across the terrace and the sphere of flaming twine…well…

"**_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_For the love of Ozai! Get it off me!**"

The elderly man, though he appears ancient and really quite feeble, can run faster than anybody thought possible. With or without his rear end being engulfed by orange flames nobody ever thought that he could sprint back and forth this fast. Suddenly realizing the full extent of what she's just done Larissa turns to her female Water Tribe friend.

"Katara, do something!"

Whether she'd heard her or not, Larissa doesn't know. The entire command hasn't even left her mouth by the time the blue-clad girl is bending water off of the soaked soldier and onto the backside of the blazing man. A second or two later the fire is completely extinguished leaving nothing but a trail of smoke behind. Appearing both relieved and exhausted the senior collapses to the ground. Blushing scarlet with embarrassment, Larissa saunters over to him alongside Katara.

"Sir, I am so sorry! I was just taken off guard… I didn't mean—"

Raising a rigid hand into the air in order to silence her, he gives the young girl a sharp and bitter glare. "Don't say anything. Just tell that boy Fong I'm going back to his mother in Ba Sing Se. Eldest son or not, he'd better not expect me to let him come home after everything he's put me through today!"

**Late Morning**

This room is a large windowless one lacking any source of natural light. Even so, Larissa and Katara can see fairly well due to torches lining the area and by a large fire pit back towards the southernmost wall. Beside the fire pit about thirty feet to the left is a small man-made waterfall, three large boulders lying to its front. The two girls simply stare at the sight feeling inquisitive and slightly frightened at the same time. What happened out on the west side terrace was bad enough. Being in a dark room with fire, a waterfall, and multiple heavy rocks, neither one of them feels any safer.

Breaking away from her trance, the fifteen-year-old turns to the two soldiers flanking them. "Okay, since that last idea didn't work, what's all this about?"

Smiling, a tall muscled soldier with shining caramel eyes steps forward to reply to the query. "This, Lady Intatar, is a technique used by the shaman of old. It's much less lethal than our last attempt and is more likely to glean results." After a slight pause he adds, "Or so I've heard…"

It is the words _'less lethal'_ and _'glean results'_ that cause Larissa to return his smile. "That sounds great! Do you know what I need to do?"

"Actually, since the General's father returned home and because my grandfather himself was a greatly respected shaman, General Fong gave me permission to guide you this time."

Pleased by the news, both girls' azure irises glow with delight. Maybe this won't be so bad after all. Anybody but that crotchety old codger from last time!

"Okay," says Larissa. "Direct me. I'm all yours."

The Earth Kingdom soldier's beam grows at that last comment. Wordlessly the man rushes off to south side of the room toward the boulders in front of the waterfall. A second is all it takes for him to pick up what looks like a long purple cape, spark rocks, a bundle of twigs, and a small glass bottle. One more second passes and he comes rushing back over to them. The two females along with his comrade stare at him in befuddlement. Setting the other three items gently on the ground, the youthful caramel-eyed soldier unfolds the violet bundle and drapes it over the adolescent's shoulders. Now that it's actually swathed over her Larissa has discovered it to be more of a cloak than a cape, but she really doesn't care. Instead she gazes at the man, inquisitiveness written all over her face.

"According to the ancient scrolls, this cloak has been worn by many past Intatars and is connected to Lianmin's spirit just like the amethyst stone around your neck," says the soldier. Meanwhile, he dips several of the twig-like objects into the small bottle before using the spark rocks to light them aflame. "Those two relics, along with this special herbal incense, might be able to help bring your other element to the surface."

That being said the young Earth Kingdom man lets the two twigs burn for a moment. A few seconds later he coats the light-haired girl in thick sheet of the spicy-smelling aroma. The scent engulfing her, Larissa waves a hand in front of her nose to help diminish the smell. As she does so the Earth Kingdom soldier continues explaining.

"Now all you have to do is go over and stand in the cross section between the three elements. If you concentrate hard enough there could possibly be a disturbance among the fire, boulders, or the waterfall."

Larissa's throat burns and she feels excruciatingly warm from the smoke. Still she manages a sharp nod. Obeying the soldier's directions, the teen walks over to the south side of the room where the three elements sit boldly. While heading in that direction, however, the warm feeling gets much worse and the burning in her throat practically doubles. By the time she's halfway across the room Larissa is virtually sweating bullets. Not only that, but moving her limbs is suddenly very hard as is breathing. Having not the slightest idea what's happening nor being able to stop it, the young Intatar loses her breath and falls to the ground. Upon collapsing her swollen body can be spotted from a mile away along with visible hives. Panicked for the second time that morning, the blue-clad fourteen-year-old goes rushing over to her.

"Hana! Hold on! I'm coming!"

The duo of soldiers follows in pursuit, one man glaring at the other piercingly. The person responsible gives an awkward chuckle.

"What?" defends the caramel-eyed one. "When the incense scrolls said that there was a high potential for allergic reactions I didn't think it was true!"

**Mid Afternoon**

The dark-skinned tribal girl and the pale-faced Intatar sit outside beneath the canopy of an open air building. Larissa instantly recognized this structure as the one Aang drank the chi-enhancing tea under from the show. Even so, the blonde-haired adolescent couldn't care less. Sitting beside Katara at a simple stone table, the girl gazes back at her reflection in her friend's handheld mirror. Using her free hand, Larissa traces over her cheeks with her fingers. It took a couple hours, but the swelling and the hives have completely disappeared. Now all that's left is her perfectly unscathed skin. Relieved by the sight Larissa gives a sigh of liberation and hands the reflective object back to the Water Tribe native.

"Thanks for the help, Katara. I have no idea what I'd do without you."

"Don't mention it, Hana," Katara replies easily. "Once Sokka got bit by a poisonous blow-fish and I had to use the same cream on him. I figured that it worked on him when he started to swell, so it should work on you too."

Larissa can't help but chuckle. "You know, maybe I should be thanking Sokka instead. You might not have learned half the stuff you've learned if it wasn't for him getting hurt all the time."

At that the two girls release bouts of chuckles. Their laughter is cut short, however, when the voice of General Fong interrupts them. He'd been sitting across from them at the table for the past several minutes, but he'd been communicating with several of his men the entire time. Now numerous soldiers approach carrying trays of food. Each tray contains a type of sustenance that looks vaguely familiar, but even so she has seen them extremely rarely.

The cuisine that is most recognizable to the girl would be a bowl of green noodles made out of seaweed; she can recall seeing them served back in the Northern Water Tribe once or twice. Another type of food, completely different from the seaweed noodles, would be a tiny plate filled with an odd concoction of what appear to be off-color radishes that look to have been fried in oil. Then, last but not least, would be something that appears far safer than both the noodles and the strange radishes. A medium-sized cake of rice centered in the middle of a tray with bright red flakes sprinkled atop it decoratively.

Katara and Larissa eye the General inquiringly as he speaks. "Intatar Hana, allow me to apologize for this morning's events. According to what has been reported to me, nothing seems to have gone as planned."

Larissa bobs her head in agreement. "That would be correct, General Fong. Today's two attempts at finding my second element have ended most…unfortunately."

"I know," says the bearded man, "and I would like to try and remedy that by serving you lunch. In order to help in this afternoon's attempts you will be eating a common type of cuisine from each of the bending Nations where your other element could possibly come from. "

Slightly afraid at his words the young woman quirks her brow critically. Though she doesn't notice immediately Katara is every bit as doubtful.

"There's no need for alarm," says Fong sounding slightly offended. "This meal is meant to help you relax and recuperate."

All it takes are those two sentences for Larissa's demeanor to soften. Giving a gentle smile she replies to the statement. "I'm sorry, General Fong. Thank you for your kindness and consideration. Of course I'll eat some of the food you've had prepared for me."

The bearded man returns her smile. "Thank you, Hana." To Katara he says, "Don't worry. I haven't forgotten you. I made sure to have the cook make you some dumplings."

From there the table goes silent. The General pours himself a cup of steaming tea and Katara consumes her dumplings with a surprising ease. Meanwhile, Larissa slowly partakes of the various dishes with caution, the entire time trying not to appear rude. The first thing she touches, of course, is the safe looking rice cake. Based on how spicy yet flavorful it is, it's obviously from the Fire Nation. Though, the spiciness of the food doesn't bother her. Back in Chicago she would occasionally have dinner at Macy's. For some reason the McDaniel family had a taste for really hot food. It didn't matter if it was from India, Mexico, or China. Wherever it was from it was always spicy.

Once she's finished with the rice cake Larissa decides to move to the most familiar food and goes toward the seaweed noodles. Although she herself had never even thought about eating them, they must not be that bad. The moment the girl pops one of the noodles into her mouth she discovers that the assumption was right. The noodles really aren't bad. Come to think of it, the adolescent also likes stewed sea prunes, arctic hen, seal jerky… now that she thinks about it Larissa has actually acquired a taste for Water Tribe food. Strangely enough, she's never actually noticed it before now.

Finishing off both of the "safe" dishes, Larissa then finds herself staring the appalling lumps of the fried pickled radishes in the face. As she does so Larissa notices as General Fong and Katara gaze at her expectantly. Sighing internally, the fifteen-year-old gives in and pops one in her mouth. The very instant the girl does this she regrets it. How a radish manages to taste like onions, overly sour pickle juice, and rotted potatoes at the same time she'll never know, but somehow it is indeed possible. The taste is so unbearably awful that in a pathetic attempt to spit it out Larissa actually ends up gasping inward, thus, sucking the food directly into her gullet. Punching herself in the stomach the airbender does her best to cough up the devil food, but it is of no use. Instead she ends up collapsing onto the table, turning blue in the face. Seeing this, the two others at the table go into a state of alarm.

"Quick!" shouts General Fong. "Somebody do the Heimlich!"

Seeing the young Intatar in her state of distress, one of the soldiers rushes to her aid without delay. Terrified, he puts his arms around her in the proper procedure and squeezes with all his might. About three rough squeezes and five cracked ribs later the offending vegetable flies out of her mouth in a blur, managing to land directly into the General's tea with a loud _plop_. Of course, Larissa doesn't notice. Even if she did there is an enormously slim chance that she would ever consider caring. Rather she kneels on the ground with her head on the table trying to catch her breath. Very much concerned for her friend, Katara goes over beside her and rests a palm on her back.

"Hana," she asks, "are you okay?"

Breathing in deeply, feeling both thankful and surprised at this moment to be alive, Larissa stands. Turning toward the group's only other female the Intatar looks her in the eye. She neither looks angry nor condemning. Instead she appears simply drained.

"Katara," she states, "I am going to go meditate. I'm in need of a good long session."

That being said Larissa turns on her heel and saunters off in the direction of hers and Katara's room. General Fong and the waterbender do nothing but watch her until she fades from sight.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Early Evening<span>**

Sokka and Aang walk through the desolate corridors of the Earth Kingdom base on the way to Katara's and Hana's room. Not having seen each other since very early this morning, the four are long overdue for a visit. As constant traveling companions, being separated for longer than six to eight hours feels unnatural, especially after being stuck on a boat for three weeks. After a long day of trying to bring on the Avatar State, not being around his sister and the airbending girl is just starting to borderline on unnatural for Sokka. Not to mention, both the tattooed boy and the young warrior are eager to know how discovering Hana's second element has gone. Since nothing at all has happened for Aang the least they could get is some good news about her day. Only a few feet away from the door to the girls' temporary quarters, Sokka speaks to the twelve-year-old.

"So, do you think they've found out Hana's second element yet?"

Aang gives his usual jovial smile at the question. "I hope so. Whether we fight the Fire Lord or not it would be a good thing to know. Imagine if Hana's second element is earthbending. We could both learn from Bumi together!"

Sokka returns his smile at the thought. "Actually, yeah, that would be pretty convenient. It might not be as easy as waterbending would've been, but you'd still get to share a teacher. Either way it would work out."

Spotting the correct door, the groups two males' pause before knocking.

"Katara, Hana, are you guys in there?"

A long moment of silence passes, causing the two to exchange befuddled glances. Right then is when the door creaks open, revealing the braided tribal girl.

"Hi, Sokka. Hi, Aang," Katara says with a smile. Seeing that it's only them without any soldiers or the General, she opens the door wider to allow them inside. Once they're in she shuts the door. "How'd it go with the Avatar state?" she asks as they settle down into sitting positions against the wall.

"Meh, it could've gone worse," says the blue-clad boy while waving an arm dismissively.

"Yeah, but it could've gone better too," The Avatar adds as his posture slumps. "We tried everything and nothing worked."

Once the confession is made the waterbender's cheerful smile transforms into a small frown. "Oh. That's disappointing. After the way mine and Hana's day went I was hoping that maybe yours had gone better."

Instantly Sokka sits straight up and looks around the room, as does the monk.

"Hey, where is Hana, anyway?" asks the pony-tailed boy. "Isn't she supposed to be here with you?"

Pursing her lips thoughtfully, Katara takes a seat on the edge of one of the beds. "Technically yes, but she decided to go meditate for a while."

"A while? How long is a while?" asks Aang.

"Actually…it's been about three hours…" admits the waterbender. "Let's just say that today has been very…_unproductive_."

Sokka takes a moment to eye his sister oddly before responding. "Okay, then. If she isn't meditating in here, then where is she?"

* * *

><p>This little dark room is bleak, and dusty, and every definition of the word <em>"desolate"<em>. Yet because this space was once used as a pantry, has many shelves, and is small in size, Larissa has decided that this room is perfect for meditation. It's not too many places that have stone shelves perfect for containing lit candles, so the instant Larissa ran across it she decided to take advantage. Not to mention, General Fong and his men would never think to look for her here. The only three people who would ever know to look for her here are Katara, Sokka, and Aang. Even then Sokka and Aang would only know if Katara decided to tell them. Hopefully she did. Larissa doesn't need them freaking out over where she's been for the past three hours. Then again, the girl has been so deep into meditation that she doesn't even know that three hours have passed.

Sitting on a pillow she'd taken from her bed Larissa breathes in slowly and exhales at the same pace, focusing on nothing other than her breathing. Every single time she thinks of one of her near death experiences or of setting General Fong's dad on fire she simply pushes all thought from her mind and continues on in her ritual meditation. Never has she been so glad that Aang taught her how to meditate. Otherwise she has no idea where she'd be without it right now. After everything that has happened today, Larissa has decided that she has never felt more at peace in her entire life. Meanwhile lurking just outside the room is a certain Water Tribe boy sporting a warrior's-wolf-tail who is looking to destroy that peace.

Rubbing his hands together eagerly, the sixteen-year-old puts a gentle hand over Momo's mouth as her removes the lemur from his shoulder. When coming down here originally it had been because he'd wanted to check on Larissa. However, as he walked he got to thinking of a method he'd used to try and shock Aang into the Avatar State. Though it hadn't worked in the slightest, the reaction he'd gotten from the little airbender had been priceless. The more he thought about it the more he wondered how much more priceless the reaction would be from someone who wasn't expecting it _at all_.

Smirking mischievously, Sokka whispers into the lemur's ear to give him the debriefing. "Okay, Momo, you did good the first time, but now it's time for your encore presentation. I need to see the performance of a lifetime out of you. I'm depending on you, buddy. So don't screw this up!"

The fuzzy winged creature's ears droop a moment before he nods in understanding. Or at least it would appear that Momo nods in understanding. Sokka isn't entirely sure. Either way the young Water Tribe boy creaks the door open soundlessly as he gets Momo into position. Carefully and with measured steps Sokka tiptoes over to the girl's front, where she sits cross-legged with her eyes closed. Larissa goes painfully unaware the whole time.

_"Inhale….exhale…"_ she chants to herself. _"Inhale…exhale…inhale…exhale…"_

Then, all of the sudden, it happens. Larissa's entire world of calm comes crashing down.

**"RAAAAAHHHHHHH!" **

Eyes popping open to possibly the worst sound she's ever heard, Larissa leaps to her feet and jumps several steps backward. Scared out of her wits, she instinctively takes on a bending stance. Upon looking around, however, it isn't Sokka with Momo's head that she notices. Instead all she sees are the flames of each and every one of her candles shooting high up toward the ceiling. Really, they hardly count as flames anymore. Rather, each candle is supporting its own individual raging fiery torrent. For about seven seconds straight it does this. Luckily this is plenty long enough for Sokka to notice once Momo is out of the way of his head. So surprised is the Water Tribe boy that he topples over backwards, unable to do anything but gawk at the scene with mouth agape. Once the flames die down Larissa flops over backwards as well, shock flowing through her veins.

It takes several long moments, but eventually the two exchange glances. Larissa doesn't know when Sokka arrived nor does she care. All she cares about is what she saw. No. Not just _saw_. It's almost like she _felt_ it. Cerulean orbs as wide as disks, Larissa questions the person lying beside her.

"Uh…Sokka…"

"You don't have to say it," he replies in astonishment. "I saw it too."

The girl runs a surprised, almost distressed, hand through her wheat-colored tresses. "You…you don't think _I _did that?"

Shaking off the temporary inability to move, Sokka gets to his feet. Once he's standing he offers her a hand which Larissa readily takes. "There's only one way to find out," says the older boy. "The candles are still lit. Try it again."

Giving a stiff nod Larissa takes a step forward. She had no idea what she's doing or even if she's doing it right, but the blonde-haired girl takes up a rough firebending stance. Focusing intently on the candles she inhales and then exhales deeply. Certainly enough, the flames raise high to ceiling for three straight seconds. Larissa and Sokka turn their gazes from the fire to each other as the blaze settles once more. For several minutes all they do is look at each other.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Okay, be honest with me. How many of you saw that coming. I need to know! :P **_

_**To be honest, I've been planning on making Larissa a firebender ever since the middle of "Disappeared". Originally I thought that maybe I'd go in the direction of an earthbender, but then I took it back. After all, making Larissa an earthbender would make things way too easy. Being the type of writer I am, I never like to make things easy for my characters! *evil laugh*. **_

_**Anyway, even with Larissa's new firebending, I'm not going to go overly deep with it in the next chapter. Of course it's going to come up and I'm going to talk about it, but I have other things planned for next chapter as well. Things that I have been dying to write and have gone back and forth on for a while now. Just to give you all a hint, the next chapter is "The Cave of Two Lovers" episode. For those of you who ships Hana and Sokka, you aught to enjoy it. *hint hint*. Anyway, this is all I have for now. Again, I have no idea when my next update is going to be. I'll have a whole month off soon enough, so I should finally get some time to write. Farewell, my friends! :)**_

_**~Bloodbender33 **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Okay, this is very beside the point and nobody probably cares, but this week has been a very productive week for me! I've taken in a big haul from my babysitting jobs, and I bought presents for my mom and brother for the first time ever! I never had money or a car or anything before, so this is the first year I've been able to buy anyone presents. Of course, being a college student rather cheap presents, but they're presents nonetheless and I wrapped them up all pretty! :P Also, this week is my last week of fall quarter and then I have a whole month off from college. A month to do nothing but rebuild my funds through babysitting and, of course, WRITE! I am so happy. When I'm not babysitting and volunteering (by choice) I will be doing nothing but writing on "Emergence"! I am so happy right now! :D**_

_**Anyway, as far as this chapter goes, I actually wasn't planning on putting it up this soon. I was going to wait until Tuesday or Wednesday. But with me being as incredibly excited as my Hana/Sokka shippers, I just couldn't stop myself from posting this. I told myself, "Cassie, wait until later to post this. Have some self-control!" Of course, me having little to no self-control when it comes to things such as writing, I've decided to post this early anyway. Again, for you Hana/Sokka shippers who have been waiting with anticipation, you ought to like this chapter very much. This was one of the most fun chapters I've ever written. "The Cave of Two Lovers". Enjoy! ;)**_

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender. <em>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Two <span>

The Next Night

The full moon shines brightly through the branches of the surrounding trees. In a tiny clearing in the middle of the forest four children sit huddled around a flickering campfire. After the events from earlier that day the group feels elated to be here rather than at the Earth Kingdom base. While General Fong felt bad for everything he'd put Larissa through and ended up leaving her alone, the same can't be said for Aang. Just like on the show, he attacked the Avatar and tried forcing him into the Avatar State. His hopes had been that he could simply leave Intatar Hana behind and use Aang to invade the Fire Nation. However, when Sokka went over to him and clunked him on the head with his machete, Fong's hopes were dashed the moment he passed out. Now the quartet of adolescents sits in a perfect circle around the low blaze, openly laughing at how they managed to get out of there.

"Really, Sokka. I can't believe you just went up to a high-ranking Earth Kingdom General and whacked him over the head!" Katara exclaims amusedly.

The Water Tribe boy shrugs while sporting a grin. "Hey, what can I say? It needed to be done."

"You're telling me," states Larissa. "That guy is a complete loon!"

The group releases another bout of chortles. Meanwhile Larissa thinks about what had happened when Sokka scared her during meditation yesterday. She'd tried manipulating the candle flames five times more, and every single time they'd obeyed her. Ever since that whole incident both the Intatar and the tribal boy have been dying to tell Aang and Katara. Fire may not be as convenient to learn as water or earth, but it's Larissa's second element nonetheless. Since all of them are completely alone now would be the perfect time to make the big reveal; and not just because Sokka is eyeing her expectantly.

Clearing her throat, Larissa speaks. "Actually, I take it back. Fong may be a total nutcase, but his fatal tests weren't completely pointless."

Quirking a brow, Aang gapes at her. "What are you talking about, Hana? Katara told me that those people almost killed you!"

Giving a half smile, Larissa twirls a blonde lock around an index finger. "Yeah, that's true. But still…"

Grinning from ear to ear, Sokka nods. "Show them, Hana."

That being said, Larissa gets to her feet and takes up a basic firebending stance. Back at the Eastern Earth Kingdom base she'd tried this once when she was by herself and managed to get it partially right. Hopefully it works this time too. Then, as a couple seconds of intense focus pursues, it happens. Moving slowly and carefully Larissa somehow manages to grab a strand of flames away from the campfire. Once it's in her grasp she forms an uneven clump of fire in the rough shape of a sphere. Not easing up one bit on the care she uses, Larissa tosses it back and forth between her palms before letting it rejoin the campfire. Gazing over at Aang and Katara, the girl instantly notices the shock written across their features.

"Hana…" says the waterbender before trailing off.

The tattooed monk instantly finishes. "You're a firebender!"

Smiling in a humbled type of gratitude, Larissa sits backs down. "Yeah, I guess I am. It's taken an eternity to find out, but I'm a firebender _and _an airbender."

The surprise of the moment fading, Aang and Katara smile as well. A few moments pass and the twelve-year-old asks a much needed question.

"But I don't get it," says the boy. "Everything you tried with General Fong ended in disaster. What made your other element come unlocked?"

Playfully narrowing her eyes in the direction of a certain Water Tribe boy, Larissa gives a very vague explanation. "Let's just say that I was busy meditating when a certain _force from beyond_ appeared, scared me half to death, and made the flames from my candles shoot through the ceiling."

Immediately catching her meaning, Katara turns her gaze to her brother; a gaze much less playful than the blonde-haired girl's. "This _'force from beyond'_ that you're talking about wouldn't happen to be a boomerang-obsessed carnivore with a ponytail?"

"Hey don't judge me, Katara," Sokka defends. "I used the same trick from when I tried shocking Aang into the Avatar State, but instead I ended up unlocking Hana's firebending. It all worked out for the better."

Brows furrowed in consideration, Aang is the first to reply to the statement. "Uh, Sokka, I'm glad that your prank triggered Hana's firebending, but what do we do now? Hana's not an earthbender or a waterbender; she's a _firebender_. How are we going to find her a firebending teacher?"

The thought causes the whole group of them to go silent. Of course nobody is as silent as Larissa. To be bluntly honest the same thoughts have been running through the girl's mind ever since the moment the flames rose. She's known who her firebending teacher is supposed be before knowing that she even possess the ability. Not only that, but she's already taken measures to try and win him over. First the pale-faced girl had gotten deliberately captured by Zhao in hopes that the Blue Spirit would come rescue her so that she could speak with him. Then shortly before leaving the Northern Water Tribe she'd given he and his Uncle provisions so that they would survive until reaching the Fire Nation colonies. Running a small hand over her golden tresses, it is then Larissa remembers that provisions aren't the only thing she'd given him…

_"Where's your hairclip?" _Katara had asked a few days after they'd boarded the little Water Tribe vessel. _"I've seen you wear it every single day ever since getting it back." _

Nervously chewing on her tongue, Larissa had given the most believable answer she could muster._ "I'm not sure. I must have lost it during the battle with the Fire Navy." _

To Larissa's pain, the dark-haired girl had believed her coldblooded lie the instant it left her mouth. Truthfully she had been hoping that Katara would see the falsehood of her story and call her out on it. That way she'd be forced to tell them everything about Zuko from the important role he's supposed to play to his potential death at the hands of Ozai. Only it didn't happen that way. Instead Katara believed her, shrugged her shoulders, and went about her business. To Larissa's dismay, she's still stuck with the heavy burden of carrying Zuko's unknown destiny around with her…

"I don't know, Aang," says the waterbender. "That's a good question. Not just for Hana, but for you too. Both of you need a firebending teacher."

Sitting cross-legged atop his sleeping bag, Sokka sharpens his retractable dagger as he replies. "C'mon, guys, take it easy. We already have enough to deal with just trying to get to Omashu. We can worry about finding Hana a firebending teacher later. For now let's just focus on Aang mastering earthbending and on Hana mastering her spirit-guru stuff."

It takes a moment or two, but slowly Katara's concerned frown transforms into a mutual expression. "You're probably right. Maybe we should get Aang to Omashu for earthbending and just focus on firebending later."

Aang gets his usual jovial smile at the words. "Yeah. And who knows? Our problem with the firebending could all work out in the end. Every day something new is possible."

* * *

><p>Two Days Later<p>

Within the past couple days the group has been traveling the weather has gotten even warmer. Not only that but the forest has started to thin out, leaving behind a rocky landscape with partial foliage. For some reason Larissa actually likes it better with partial rocks than with all of the trees. Though the others could never guess why, the pale-faced girl knows exactly the reason for this preference. It is because the rockier the landscape gets the closer they get to Larissa's favorite episodes in the entire TV series. She'd been so focused on the appearance of her second element that Larissa had nearly forgotten. Technically some of the fifteen-year-old's focus is still on her firebending, but not nearly as much as before. And this isn't just because this is the episode with her favorite singing nomads.

Katara and Aang stand on the opposite side of the river, the rocky cliff-side standing tall above them. The braided waterbender is clad in her pure white undergarments as she busies herself with tossing disks of ice toward the little bald monk. Seeing the coming attack the shirtless Air Nomad takes up his octopus form and manages to block every single projectile. So caught up are the two in practicing waterbending that they hardly notice Larissa and Sokka near the river's other side.

Clothed in nothing but her own ashen wrappings, her Airbender robes are folded up neatly somewhere by the shore. Loving the feel of the cool liquid all over her body Larissa swims around, letting the water consume her up to her neck. Meanwhile Sokka floats around on a huge leaf which he uses as a boat, completely exposed except for his underwear. His hair is down and his eyes are closed lazily, Momo curled up sleeping atop his chest. Though he's only dozing and is still most likely very aware of his surroundings, Larissa is hoping that he's out of it just enough to where she can get away with what she wants to do. Peeking back over at Aang and Katara the girl sees that their as immersed in their bending as ever, making her plans all the more easy.

Larissa smirks deviously to herself as she dips under the water and goes swimming in the direction of the Water Tribe boy. While scaring the living crap out of Larissa the other day helped bring out her second element, the girl still can't help but feel like she must get revenge. After all, revealing her firebending wasn't Sokka's original intention. Had that not happened Larissa would have done something to get back at him for it days ago. It is because of this that her payback is long overdue. Doing her best to withhold chuckles so as not to breathe in a lung full of water Larissa scans the surrounding area. Up toward the surface the young Intatar spots just what she's looking for; Sokka's leaf-boat with his legs dangling over the sides. Feeling pleased with herself already Larissa paddles closer. Meanwhile the boy in the white loincloth goes wholly oblivious.

Eyes closed with his arms folded behind his head, Sokka snuggles into his leaf and relaxes. In truth he would much rather be on the road to Omashu right now, but the moment the other three saw the beautiful river it's almost as if their destination had been instantly forgotten. Knowing that they would rather be splashing around in the water than getting Aang to King Bumi irritates him immensely. Even so, Sokka has made a promise to himself not to let it get to him. Whenever he argues or tries to make his point nobody ever seems to listen to him… Actually, come to think of it, Larissa seems to be pretty good at taking his advice. Even so there are times where she ignores it too. Today would be one of those days.

Cracking an eye open, Sokka looks down at Momo who is curled into his chest. Running a hand over his back, he speaks to the creature. "There there, Momo. At least we have each other."

The lemur chitters as he peers up at the boy with confused green eyes. A second passes and the winged creature gets up and stretches, flying away a moment later. Sokka can't help but glare at the animal's departing figure.

"Gee, thanks a lot, Momo! I thought we had something special!"

Now sitting up completely, Sokka takes his gaze off of the fleeing lemur and looks around. His sister and the monk are off toward the other side of the river. At the moment Katara is throwing several lethal shards of ice at him, the Avatar blocking them with a small wave. As busy as they appear it's obvious that they won't be hitting the road anytime soon. That being decided, Sokka then scans the area once more. There's nothing but the water, the rocks, the trees, and then the little dirt path, the area being completely deserted. Eyes widening with curiosity, that's when something occurs to naked one.

_"Wait a minute. Where's Larissa?" _

Suddenly there is the feel of something bumping the underside of his leaf boat. Startled, Sokka jumps slightly as he tries to figure out what it is. Before he can, however, the entire thing flips over. Sokka releases the most shrill and horrified shriek ever to be heard throughout history as he's flung beneath the water with a loud splash. Even from her spot beneath the water, Larissa is able to hear as his scream echoes loudly. As soon as the two of them break the surface she bursts out into loud guffaws.

"_That_…was the greatest scream…**_ever!_**" Holding onto her bare stomach, Larissa somehow manages this between laughs.

"What do you mean that was the greatest scream ever?!" Exclaims Sokka as he flails his arms. "You just scared the life out of me!"

Not letting up on her laughter in the slightest, Larissa manages a nod. "I know. That's the fun part!"

Even though the girl tries to quit, she just can't stop laughing. That scream was so fantastic that it will probably be embedded into her memory forever. Not even her youngest sister Darcy can screech that high-pitched! Meanwhile Sokka's agitated demeanor vanishes, a sly smile crossing his face.

"You know, Larissa, there are things better than tipping a person over on a leaf boat."

Her chuckles dying down a bit, Larissa arches a teasing brow. "I'm sorry, my Water Tribe friend, but that was every definition of the word _'priceless'_. It doesn't get better than hearing a sixteen-year-old boy scream in the middle of a lake in his underwear."

Sokka puts a finger up to his chin in a considering fashion, grin never leaving. Really that grin is actually beginning to frighten the girl ever so slightly.

"I have to admit that you're right, Larissa. That is a pretty tough one to beat. It's just that…that—"suddenly the boy breaks off mid-sentence, abruptly looking in the direction of the two waterbenders. "Hey, is that Katara waving to you? I think she wants something."

How and why Larissa doesn't know, but somehow she actually falls for it. It never worked when Macy tried it and it never worked when her sisters or mother tried it, but it works this time. The look on his face appearing entirely genuine, Larissa cocks her head in their direction. When she does they're just as engrossed in waterbending practice as ever. This causes her to raise her brow.

"Sokka, what are you talking about? Katara wasn't—"

"**RAHHHHHHHHHHH!**"

Seemingly out of nowhere, the older boy leaps on Larissa and wrestles her down into the water. Larissa is so utterly surprised that she lets out a scream every bit as loud as Sokka's and one twice as piercing. Even so, the scream is one of utter surprise and nothing more. Despite the fact that Sokka is much taller and physically stronger he doesn't hurt her in the least. Rather his grip is strong enough to pin her and loose enough to where he doesn't cause her pain. Once he has her in his grasp they're underwater for about three seconds before they come up. Even then he has a firm grip on her around the waist. Struggling against his grasp, Larissa squirms as best as she can. Unfortunately this comes to no prevail.

"Come on, Sokka! Let me go!"

Even with her back pulled up against his bare chest leaving her at an extremely odd angle, Larissa is still able to hear the smile in his voice. "What? The all-powerful Intatar herself can't escape my grasp with two different elements?"

Squirming with all her might, Larissa works to get her arms free which are inconveniently trapped at her sides. "Seriously, Sokka, you know this isn't fair!"

"Hey, who said anything about fair? I'm in it to win!"

It is during those words that Larissa somehow manages to wriggle just enough to slip out of his hold. Once she does she circles around and jumps on his back, pinning him down from behind. Somehow during the struggle they'd gotten to the river's shallow part, eliminating all chances of potential drowning. By this time Larissa has managed to pin Sokka's shoulders down, her legs on either side of him as she sits on his back.

"Who's winning now, boomerang guy?" Larissa states arrogantly.

Suddenly that is when Sokka moves rapidly and knocks her off. Right while she's down with her back in the water the tribal boy pins her just as she had him. Only instead they're face-to-face, the girl's arms fastened above her head. The entire time Sokka wears a pleased smile.

"I guess that would be me."

Larissa returns his smile with an egotistical one. While she squirms her intent is to flip them over so that she can get him down once again. As the pale-faced girl twists free Sokka tries to keep her restrained. With both of them working against each other the two instead end up on their knees in some kind of battle. Of course, before either of them can win, Sokka hits a particularly slippery spot. In turn, the boy ends up falling backwards with his legs intertwining with hers. Before either of them knows what's happening Sokka is flat on his back in the shallows, Larissa's head resting just below his and one of her palms resting on his chest. Still every bit as determined to win, Larissa is getting ready to rise and fight once again. However, all it takes is one solitary look at Sokka to stop her in her tracks.

Upon looking at the young warrior, something registers in Larissa's head that simply didn't before. Besides Sokka's white loincloth, he's virtually naked. As for her, she is dressed in her skimpy little wrappings which, now that she thinks about it, come quite a bit sparser than Katara's. The thoughts now alive in her conscious thoughts, Larissa suddenly finds it impossible to move. She couldn't move even if she tried, for her brain and her limbs have temporarily disconnected with a type of discomfited fearfulness. Not only that, but Larissa is suddenly noticing how broad Sokka's chest is. In the past she'd imagined that it would be fairly bony. It's only now that the girl realizes that she was sorely mistaken. In reality it is actually greatly filled out, firm, and feels very muscular. Actually, his arms are really quite muscular too. Has he been working out…?

The realization of the thoughts slapping her in the face, Larissa's brain and her muscles connect once again. Her cheeks turning a deep shade of crimson, the fair-haired Intatar leaps to her feet at light-speed. Sokka, whose face is every bit as red, gets up just as quickly.

Larissa tries to speak, but at first it comes out as stuttering. "Uh…d-do you want to go see how Aang and Katara are doing with waterbending?"

Unsurprisingly, Sokka also stutters. "Um…s-sure."

Turning on her heel, Larissa rushes off in the indicated direction feeling humiliated. Getting into a wrestling match at fifteen and sixteen years old with a member of the opposite gender in the middle of the river in their underwear?! Of for the love of crap! If her mother knew about his she would kill her, bury her, resurrect her, and then kill her _again_! Meanwhile, Sokka's thoughts are along the same lines. If Hakodah knew about this Sokka would be getting the most unpleasant lecture and chore list of his life. Or even worse, what if _Gran gran_ found out about this?!

But then Sokka smiles slightly in a flattered fashion. _"At least she was feeling my chest…"_

However, right then is when Sokka's thoughts are cut off. Not by Larissa, or Aang, or even Katara. Instead, they're cut off by the sound of music and singing coming from a short ways up the path. Whoever they are they're so close by that he can even hear the lyrics to their song.

"Don't fall in love with a traveling girl. She'll leave you broke and broken hearted…"

Certainly enough, Sokka was right when assuming they were close by. A few seconds is all it takes for them to emerge from the path in front of the water. The tribal boy has no idea how he knows this, but he is positively certain that he won't like them.

"Hey, river people!" says a man carrying a stringed instrument adorned by a flower necklace.

_"Yup,"_ says Sokka to himself. _"This day is going to go downhill from here. I can tell."_

* * *

><p>Pretty much the moment Chong, his wife Lily and their nomadic troupe showed up the four children jumped out of the river and into their clothes, anxious to get to know the friendly singing nomads. Or, at least three out of four of the adolescents want to get to know them, anyway. Katara and Larissa sit reclining on Appa's side. Lily happily braids flowers into Katara's hair as the dark-haired traveling woman clad in orange arranges Larissa's. Rather than having one small braid on either side of her head with the rest hanging loose like usual, there are now two braids on each side, the remainder of her golden mane falling down her back. The two braids closest to the front stay dangling as the black-haired nomad twists the others together so that they fall down her back with the rest of her hair. Occasionally the lady, she'd introduced herself as <em>Huan<em>, adds in a small blue flowers to finish it off.

Down toward the ground, also leaning against Appa, are the rest of the nomad gang along with the Avatar. Moku lies on the ground playing his drum and Chong plays his guitar, another man clad in purple bobbing his head to the music. Aang also dances in place to the tune, a pink crown of flowers embellishing his head. A moment or two later Chong strums the last note to an extremely cheerful song, a small round of applause ensuing.

"That song is one we picked up from a tribal village by the Black Glass Islands," says Chong happily.

The orange-clad woman braiding Larissa's hair, Huan, adds to the comment. "They have the best hot springs in the world there."

"And at night when the sun goes down the light reflects off of the Black Glass Mountains and creates a light show. Not even the Northern Lights can compare to it!" Moku exclaims.

Katara, Larissa, and Aang all exchange a curious glance before turning to the man with the flower necklace and the loot-type instrument.

"Where are the Black Glass Islands?" asks Aang with a chipper smile.

"Yeah," Larissa confirms. "I've never heard of them before."

"Most people haven't," says Chong simply. "The Black Glass Islands are directly off the coast of the Fire Nation. It's the most exotic place you can ever go to."

Usually anything in relation to the Fire Nation makes the three of them cringe. This time, however, it doesn't.

"Exotic?" asks Katara with an excited interest.

"Oh yes," Lily replies. "There's fruit there only native to those islands, and if you go deep enough into the jungle there are gigantic butterflies with sparkling red wings!"

The three children gape at each other with wide smiles, expressions of wonderment crossing their faces. It's been less than an hour since they've started talking to these guys and Larissa can't help but be amazed. In the show Aang wasn't exaggerating when he said that they've been _everywhere_. Most of the places these people have mentioned Larissa hasn't even heard of. The Black Glass Islands is only one of them. They've also told them about this deserted stretch of beach on the coast of the Western Earth Kingdom with sandcastles that have been frozen in molten rock. These sandcastles are rumored to have been built by one of the previous Intatars!

A few minutes more of chatting and stories pass and, eventually, Chong gets caught up in another song. This melody is even catchier than the previous. Huan having finished with Larissa's hair, the fifteen-year-old happily dances in place to the music along with the others. She loves the nomads even more than she had anticipated. As all of them enjoy listening to Chong's guitar playing and Lily's flute, Sokka enters the scene. Where he's been Larissa has no idea, but then again she's been much too distracted by their new friends to notice.

Smiling happily, the blonde-haired girl calls to him. "Sokka, you have to hear some of these stories. The places these guys have been sound incredible!"

"Yeah," confirms Aang with a smile matching the girl's. "They've been everywhere!"

Chong stops playing his guitar as he gives a response. "Well, not everywhere, Little Arrowhead. But where we haven't been we've heard about through stories and songs."

Sokka raises a skeptical brow at the scene before him, but none of them seem to notice.

"They said they'll take us to see a giant night crawler," says Aang.

"On the way there's a waterfall that creates a never-ending rainbow," adds Moku dreamily.

Obviously annoyed, Sokka speaks to them firmly. "Look, I hate to be the wet blanket here, but since Katara is busy I guess it's up to me." He pauses before saying, "No sidetracks, no worms, and definitely no rainbows."

Smirking to herself, Larissa speaks with exaggeration. "Aw, come on, Sokka. What do you have against the rainbows? Just go with the flow, man!"

Chong grins widely, obviously pleased. "You tell him, Little Soul Sister! Whoo."

Sokka shoots the blonde-haired girl a glare, which makes her chuckle internally. "Enough. We're going to Omashu, and we're getting their today. No detours, no exceptions."

"Whoa," says the hippy man. "Sounds like someone's got a case of 'destination fever'. You're worried too much about where you're going."

At this Lily speaks as well. "You've gotta focus less on the 'where' and more on the 'going'."

Face contorting into a look of pitiless exasperation, Sokka spats out the name of the Earth Kingdom City syllable by syllable. "_O. Ma. Shu._"

"Sokka's right," says Katara at last. "We need to find King Bumi so Aang can learn earthbending somewhere safe."

"Well, it sounds like you're headed to Omashu," states Chong simply. A moment later he says, "There's an old story of a secret pass…right through the mountains."

Katara arches a brow at this. "Is this real or a legend?"

The man with the guitar replies instantly. "Oh, it's a real legend. And it's as old as earthbending itself."

With that Chong breaks into that all too familiar song, telling Larissa that it's just about time for the chain of events to start happening.

* * *

><p>A Little While Later<p>

"Sokka, this is the tenth dead end you've led us to."

According to Larissa's mental clock it has been almost an hour and a half since getting stuck in the tunnels. When they'd first gotten trapped in here Sokka's idea to create a map and work through the tunnels like a maze was good in theory, but in reality it is completely hopeless. To be honest all of this hiking around and staying trapped in an endless labyrinth is starting to make Larissa question her choice as to why this is her favorite episode. At this point it is starting to make her wish that they'd just taken their chances with dodging the fireballs tossed at them by that Fire Nation Commander. Anything is better than being stuck in the dark for eternity. Really, it has occurred to Larissa that if she gets stuck with Aang and Katara after the split, that it really could be for eternity. There's no way they would ever consider kissing/obeying the regulations of the curse in front of her!

A second or two passes as Sokka's puzzled voice breaks Larissa from her thoughts. The boy gazes down at his self-made map in pure confusion. "This doesn't make any sense. We already came through this way."

"We don't need a map. We just need love," says Chong. "The little guy knows it."

Knowing that last comment was made in reference to him, Aang speaks out from his place beside Appa. "Yeah, but I wouldn't mind a map also."

Shifting her gaze back to Sokka, Larissa notices as he lowers the map with an expression of grave comprehension. "There's something strange here. There's only one explanation. The tunnels are changing."

A low rumble sounds off from nearby, causing everybody including the Intatar to jump and look around in fear.

"The tunnels…they're a-changin'," says Chong in concern. "It must be the curse. I _knew _we shouldn't have come down here!"

Turning another bitter glare on the hippy, Sokka spats his thoughts at him venomously. "Right. If only we listened to _you_."

Suddenly another noise sounds off in the distance. Temporarily forgetting the events from the episode, Larissa cringes slightly in fear of the sound's cause. Apparently Katara hears it as well because she is the next to speak out.

"Everyone be quiet. Listen."

The whole group coming to silence, the ominous noise comes again. Only this time it's louder. An instant later a wolf-like creature sporting wings shoots out of the darkness, snarling at them. Sokka being the closest to the animal's path of travel, it barrels him to the ground.

"It's a giant flying thing with teeth!" Chong exclaims.

Seeing it, Moku cries out as well. "No! It's a wolf bat!"

The creature lands on the ground growling at them before it takes to the air once again. Flying up above the group, Sokka does his best to go at it with his torch in order to ward it off. It's only as he's doing this that some of the fire flies, landing squarely on Appa's toe. Growling loudly in pain, the giant bison starts to stampede. Running around in agony he crashes directly into the cave walls. A single second is all it takes for the sound of rumbling to sound off from above, followed by the falling of rocks. As the debris crashes down it occurs to Larissa that they're directly in the line of fire. Jumping into action, the airbending girl brings up a large gust of wind which sends the nomads and Sokka tumbling several yards out of the way. As soon as they're safe Larissa leaps in the same direction.

A second or so later the rocks stop falling and the dust settles, enabling her to see the people that surround her. Several feet away Chong and his fellow drifters are dusting themselves off and working their way to their feet. To the blonde-haired girl's right, who is much closer to her than the nomads, would be Sokka. Unsurprisingly he is already on his knees and digging at the mountain of fallen stones hysterically. Adjusting her airbender robes, Larissa stands up. The very moment she does this Sokka turns to her.

"Larissa, quick! Help me dig!" Lowering his voice, he adds on the last part in a whisper. "If we work fast enough we can find Aang and Katara and escape from these crazy lunatics!"

All of the sudden it's as if Larissa's previous gloomy demeanor has vanished. Since she's with Sokka and the nomads rather than Aang and Katara, perhaps this whole experience still has a chance at being an enjoyable one. With as much as Sokka hates the nomads it will probably even be humorous.

Grinning deviously to herself, Larissa concocts a response; a response that is entirely certain to drive the tribal boy to tears. "Sokka, don't wear yourself out trying to dig your way back to Aang and Katara. It's pointless. Besides, we'll all get out just fine." After a slight pause she adds, "We don't need plans to guide us. All we need is love."

"Say it out loud Little Soul Sister! " praises Chong from somewhere behind them.

Smacking himself hard in the forehead, Sokka shoots the Intatar a glare ten times worse than any look he's given to the loot-playing hippy. "Oh, come on! _Not_ you too!"

"What?" asks Larissa innocently. "What I'm saying is true. Also, we're probably better off this way. Now we have Chong and the others to keep us company!"

The boy freezes in place as the girl's statement sinks in. No longer does he look irritated. Now he simply appears as if he's had a sudden realization. Releasing a howl of intense misery, he resumes digging at five times his original speed.

**"Noooooooooooooooo!" **

Putting a hand over her mouth, Larissa chuckles to herself. _"The Cave of Two Lovers"_ still remains her favorite Avatar episode after all.

* * *

><p><em>'Everyone into the hole'<em>. This is one sentence that Sokka, taking in the ensuing situation, may possibly regret until the day he dies. All things considered the day he dies might not be that far away. If another cave in or starvation doesn't kill him then Chong might just be able to accomplish it. Just for the record, the man with the loot and the flower necklace isn't the only person making the tribal boy crazy. Stomping forward step-by-step sporting an unsightly grimace and rigid posture, the boy with the warriors-wolf-tail does his best to block out the peppy music coming from around him. Once the singing starts, however, ignoring it becomes ten times harder.

Playing an extremely jolly tune on his stringed instrument, Chong walks just behind the boy singing an _'uplifting'_ song. Beside the man matching his melody line-for-line is the blonde-haired girl. Sokka doesn't know how this is possible, but Larissa's voice is even perkier than Chong's. Together the two sing as everybody else (besides Sokka) dances to the tune.

"Oh, don't let the cave in get you down. Don't let the falling rocks turn your smile into a frown. When the tunnels are darkest that's when you need a clown, hey!" Getting on either side of Sokka, Chong and Larissa sing directly into his line of hearing. "Don't let the cave in get you down, Sokka!"

That last line causes the sixteen-year-old to flinch visibly. They have been going on like this for an hour now. Out of all the times for Larissa to try and get his goat she has to do it while they're stuck in the middle of an endless labyrinth. Seriously, it's almost as if the girl gets joy out of annoying him! Scowling, Sokka turns to face both the hippy and his fellow group member.

"Will you two **_please_** cut it out?! This isn't a concert! Don't you get it?! We're trapped inside a maze of tunnels and might **_never _**escape!"

For a moment all of their expressions drop, including the airbending girl's. Of course, moment later she smiles again. "Sokka, relax. We'll get out of here fine. Besides, it's not like being a pessimist is going to help the situation."

Narrowing his eyes, he inches closer. "Yeah? Well singing us all to death isn't going to help anything either!"

"Hey, that's not true," Chong defends easily. "Music will help keep our spirits up until we get out of the tunnels. The Little Soul Sister is right. As long as we stay positive we'll get out of here A-okay!"

The lady nomad who is dressed in orange, Sokka's pretty sure her name is Huan, backs him up. "Staying positive _and_ trusting in love like the curse says."

Sokka does his best not to notice, but Larissa's eyes light up at this statement. Normally that look she gets is a good thing, but in this case the boy feels nothing but dread. Grinning from ear-to-ear, the Intatar speaks.

"You know what, Huan, you just gave me an idea. If love is the key out of here, then all we need to do is play a love song!"

Chong points a finger her way at the ingenious spark of inspiration. "Hey, good plan! I already know a few!"

Her grin broadens in what the blue-clad teen would consider an almost twisted fashion. "That's great!" exclaims Larissa. "Hit it, Chong!"

That being said, the nomad starts playing another overly cheerful tune and the others walk past. Slapping himself hard in the forehead Sokka follows along very reluctantly.

* * *

><p>An Hour Later<p>

Though pushing Sokka's buttons is undoubtedly quite amusing, Larissa's fun is very short-lived. Due to the cave-in Sokka reconstructed his map and started the process of working through the tunnels like a maze all over again. Unfortunately, just like before, the Water Tribe boy's plans leads them to multiple dead ends. Of course this doesn't bother Larissa. Eventually they're going to run into the badger moles and ride their way out of here anyway. Or at least that is what Larissa thinks. Like the many other episodes she's lived through, the series of events don't always go as anticipated. The current point in time would be a perfect example of this concept.

"Great! Look where your plans have led us now!" says an impatient Moku from somewhere behind.

In front of them is not another dead end, but instead is a five-way fork. Each path, although they all appear identical, are probably greatly different from one another. Every individual trail goes in a different direction and most likely leads to diverse hazardous obstacles, making any potential decision increasingly difficult. The Intatar gapes at the paths wide-eyed, unsure of what their next move is going to be. Directly beside her is Sokka, who turns to glare at the plump man with the drum while clutching at the parchment.

"Hey, you said you didn't want to run into anymore dead ends. Well, guess what? This isn't a dead end, so _live with it_!" the Water Tribe boy retorts.

Nibbling on her lower lip, Larissa turns to him. "Any idea of which way we should go?"

For one of the first times since getting trapped in the tunnels, the girl's words manage to calm him rather than irritate him. "I'm not sure," says Sokka honestly. "Let's try the path in the middle."

The choice being made, the Intatar and the nomads follow Sokka as he makes his way into the said tunnel. At first they enter in silence, but after a good twenty minutes passes the quiet becomes too much for the majority of them and Chong begins playing again. Unlike before Larissa decides not to sing along. Her voice is starting to hurt for one thing, but it has also gotten to the point where she believes that Sokka has had enough. Though Chong and the nomads are too spaced-out to see it, Sokka does indeed have his limits. After traveling with him and the Gaang for months now she has learned exactly where his limits lie. Even so she can't help but bob her head to the music. Admittedly, Chong's guitar/loot playing is pretty catchy.

Before any of them knows it twenty more minutes passes them by without a dead end, causing the girl to think that maybe Sokka's blind guess could have been correct. The blue-clad sixteen-year-old walks somewhere next to her, going back and forth between looking at the path ahead and skimming over his map. Getting a step or two closer, Larissa speaks.

"I really have to give you credit, Sokka," says the girl. "Forty minutes of walking without a dead end. I think you actually guessed right."

Tearing his gaze away from the document, Sokka gives a joyful grin. "I know. I think so too. Maybe we'll actually be able to get away from these people!"

Larissa gapes at him wide-eyed, giving an exaggerated gasp. "What? How can you say that? Chong is my Soul Brother!"

Sighing, Sokka slaps himself in the forehead for the millionth time that day. "Listen here, _Little Soul Sister_. I don't care if Chong is my great grand-pappy come back from the dead. I just want to get away from him. He's driving me nuts!"

Chuckling, the fifteen-year-old pats him on the shoulder. "It's okay, Sokka. We'll be out of here soon."

"Not soon enough if you ask me," the boy grumbles.

The two look ahead as they continue walking. Chong and the nomads are a little ways behind them, listening cheerfully as the man plays his instrument and sings.

"Even if you're lost you can't lose the love because it's—"

A few seconds later, however, the song stops abruptly. When she takes in the sight spread out in front of them Larissa's heart nearly stops as well. The tunnel Sokka picked may not be a dead end, but the huge gaping drop less than three feet away from where they're standing more than makes up for it. The ground is there in one spot and then it just ends, leaving them with another dead end of sorts. Gazing at Sokka out of the corner of her eye, it is obvious that his reaction is the same as hers.

"What? The ground just cuts off? That can't be right!"

"Well it must be right," Moku points out sarcastically. "There's nothing there beside air and empty space, so the ground must have stopped."

Whether or not Sokka even heard the man Larissa isn't sure. All she notices is the tribal boy tearing his map to shreds, stomping on them like a madman, and then going over to stand by the cave wall. Putting his forehead up against the course stone he gives a sigh of frustration.

"Okay, this isn't over," says Sokka more to himself than anybody else. "I just need to come up with another plan. It may not seem like it right now, but there is a way out of here."

Seeing his distress, Larissa walks closer and puts a nonspeaking hand on his back. Quite honestly she can't help but feel kind of bad for him. Right when they finally find a tunnel without a dead end the universe is able to top its previous cruelty by giving him a tunnel with a thousand foot drop.

Rubbing calming circles into his back, the Intatar does her best to reassure him. "You know what, Sokka? You're right. When we walk back there are four other tunnels we can try. One of them must lead to a way out of here."

Taking a deep breath, Sokka comes away from the wall and stands. "Alright. Come on. Let's try another one."

Knowing the drill, Chong and the nomads turn and begin walking back up the tunnel. Taking a few steps forward, Sokka and Larissa prepare to follow. Before they can, however, something happens. Apparently the drop off itself isn't the only thing that's unstable. The spot where they're standing only about two feet away from the endless plunge, the ground beneath them begins to tremor. Before either of them has time to process this, let alone to move, the area gives way completely. The instant the ground caves in the loud thundering of falling rocks can be heard, prompting Chong and the rest of his party to whip around instantaneously. Once they do this it is already too late. Linked arm-in-arm, Sokka and Larissa can be heard screaming out in terror as they fall to their doom. Once they're out of sight their helpless shrieks still echo, leaving each of them with a horrible mental image.

Terrified, Chong rushes over to the spot where they were standing only seconds before. "Sokka! Hana! No, this is terrible!"

As the man panics his wife and Huan exchange glances. As if communicating silently, each of them raises a knowing brow.

"As long as they're still alive when they reach the bottom this could end up being a very good experience for both of them," says Huan with a meaningful smile.

Lily shares the orange-clad woman's smile. "Now that they're alone they might end up listening to the curse."

Getting up from his place next to the gaping hole in the cave floor, Chong turns to the two women. "Oh no, I wasn't talking about that. When they fell they were carrying the rest of our torches."

* * *

><p>Sokka has never had a worse headache in his entire life. The only bodily pain that would ever be capable of comparing to this migraine would be the aching of his limbs. Sitting up slowly so as not to increase the aching throb, the Water Tribe boy rubs his head tentatively. Opening his eyes, the first thing he notices is the soft glow of torchlight. Holding the torch is the pale-faced girl adorned by her airbender robes. When she sees the older teen sit up she gives a smile of relief.<p>

"Sokka! Thank God! For a moment I thought that fall crippled you."

Finally gaining back his full bearings, Sokka reaches down and shoves a small rock or two out of the way before trying to get to his feet. Noticing his struggle Larissa rushes to his side to offer him a hand. Taking it, he manages to stand all the way up. Even with the soreness that's felt nothing feels like it's sprained or broken. Suddenly remembering the intense fall they took, Sokka gazes upward where he sees nothing but blackness. Wow. How in the names of Twi and La did they _ever _manage to survive that?!

Gazing at the dual bender curiously, Sokka asks the very same question. "Uh…Larissa… We just took a one-hundred foot fall through a hole in the ground. How are we both still alive?"

Larissa shrugs simply. "Quick thinking, I guess. About halfway down I softened our landing with an airball. We're both a little bruised up, but it's nothing major." The look on her face softens to one of concern. "You are okay, right? Nothing's broken?"

Sokka examines his limbs and moves around gingerly in order to double check his previous thoughts. Finishing, he returns her gaze. "I guess I'm a little sore, but other than that I'm fine. Good thinking using your airbending."

Larissa gives a small grin. "Thanks."

For the first time since arousing, Sokka works to fully take in his surroundings. How he didn't notice this before he isn't sure, but the area around them is nothing at all like he had anticipated. Rather than landing in another desolate rocky tunnel the two stand in a wide enclosure. It is neither plain nor barren, but is actually a very beautiful setting. Although Larissa is holding a torch, it wasn't the glow of torchlight he had seen upon first opening his eyes. In actuality it was the glow of the fire reflecting off of tens-of-thousands of tiny orange gemstones embedded into the cave walls. Among the orange gemstones there is also a mixture of purple gems and diamonds. The purple stones, probably amethyst rocks, appear very similar to the stone in the necklace that Yan gave to Larissa. When Larissa moves exactly the right way the firelight glimmers off of the gems tenfold, creating a luminous cascade of sparkling lights.

Caught up in the awe of the beauty of this hidden cavern Sokka turns his gaze to the rest of the space where the jewels dot every wall. Upon looking around it is discovered that the gems aren't the only thing in this cave. Sat against the wall in a tasteful fashion is a statue of a man and a woman. The woman's arms are wrapped around the man's neck and the man's arms tucked around the woman's waist as they are shown kissing passionately. Residing next to the statue is a placard with delicate characters inscribed into it and next to the placard a tunnel leading out of the room. Even so Sokka hardly notices the tunnel.

"Whoa," says the Water Tribe boy in wonderment. "Where are we?"

"I'm not sure," Larissa replies, "but I'm glad we're here. It's beautiful, isn't it?"

Sokka nods. "Yeah. I didn't know there were caves that looked like this."

"Neither did I," admits the younger girl. "I really wish that Darcy could see this. She's seven years old and is obsessed with sparkly things. She would love it!"

Sokka smiles at that last comment. Even after Larissa has been trying to get at him all day long she always manages to make him smile. She talks about her previous life in Chicago so freely around him. The boy can't help but be flattered by that.

"You know, if Macy sent you a camera then maybe you could show her."

Larissa grins. Not so much at his words as at the fact that he remembers nearly everything she's told him about her dimension. "Yeah, that would be nice. Of course, it would also be very conspicuous. Can you imagine what people would do if I was walking around snapping pictures of everything with some strange device from another world?"

Sokka smirks. "Actually I can. The looks on Aang's and Katara's faces would be priceless!"

The blonde-haired girl chuckles at the comment before walking to the other side of the room in the direction of the statue and placard. Arching a brow, Sokka follows her as she squints her eyes in concentration.

"What are you doing?"

Never taking her eyes away she replies, "I'm trying to read the inscription."

Understanding, Sokka gives a single nod before reading the inscription himself. Having been reading from the time he was little he is able to decipher the words very quickly. Even so he decides not to say them out loud. Every time he tells her a word before she's had time to read it herself she gets irritable. Finally, a moment or so later, she speaks.

"_Love…is brightest…in the…dark._ Did I read that right?"

"Yeah, you read it fine," says Sokka. "You're learning how to read faster than you learned airbending."

Larissa shrugs. "While, that's good. Though it will probably be better once we get out of here. The other torches got lost during the fall, so this is our only light source."

Hearing the slight urgency in her voice, Sokka is about ready to say something along the lines of_, 'That's our only light source? We need to hurry!' _However, before he says anything, there is one little fact that strikes him like a bolt; a fact that he'd actually forgotten.

"Uh, Larissa, I don't mean to state the obvious…but you're a _firebender_."

This blunt fact causes the fifteen-year-old to glance downward in mortification. "Well…technically…I am indeed a firebender. But…there's still one little problem…"

Sokka furrows his brow in puzzlement. "What?"

"I can't make my own fire," she admits slowly.

The boy's eyes widen in surprise. "You can't?!"

"No," says the girl. "I've tried and tried and tried. No matter what I do I can't self-manifest fire."

Sokka, being very shocked by this news, wants to ask her more. She'd taken so well to airbending it's unbelievable that she'd be having so much trouble with firebending. Of course, the older teen already knows that this problem will have to wait until later. With this being the reality of things they need to get out of here as soon as possible. They have less than two hours before they run out of light.

"Okay. I guess we'll worry about that later. For now we need to get moving."

Looking back at the tribal boy, Larissa nods. "You're right. Let's go."

Their plan being decided, the two head for the enclosures only exit. Before leaving completely, however, each of them gives one last departing glance to the kissing statue of the two lovers.

* * *

><p>"I don't believe this. We're away from Chong and his stupid music-loving hippies, and I still can't find the way out of here!"<p>

Aggravated beyond measure, Sokka kicks the cave wall in exasperation. It has been an hour and forty minutes since they'd left the jewel-embedded cavern and, as is common for today, they've already run into seven dead ends. With only twenty minutes of light left Larissa is starting to grow tremendously concerned. This isn't the show, they aren't with the nomads anymore, and the badger moles aren't coming. All of these facts combined put Larissa in a state of intense anxiety. If they can't find a way out of here in the next twenty minutes they'll be stuck here in the dark forever. Unless Larissa learns how to self-manifest fire, that is. Of course she already knows that this isn't likely. She's been trying to make her own fire from the moment they landed at the bottom of the cavern without any luck. Once the torch goes out it's not like making fire is going to get any easier…

"I just don't get it," says the boy. "We've tried everything. What could we _possibly_ be doing wrong?"

Larissa considers the question. What are they doing wrong? Then, like a light, it comes to her. Back when she was with Chong and the nomads the fifteen-year-old had only been kidding about the curse being real and "trusting in love". Her sole goal was to drive Sokka insane; it worked too. Of course, now that they're here and unable to find a way out, Larissa is starting to reconsider. _Only those who trust in love can make it through the tunnels. Otherwise they'll be trapped forever in the labyrinth_. She never thought she'd hear herself say this, but right now the curse is starting to look pretty authentic…

Feeling a sense of foreboding, the girl looks at the pony-tailed boy. "Sokka, I know you don't believe in curses, but I'm starting to think that this particular curse was more than just an ancient legend. Maybe the curse is real."

The blue-clad teen gapes at her. "Larissa, do you even hear yourself? There's no way the curse is real!"

Determined all of the sudden, the girl gets a step closer. "Think about it. According to the curse, we're going to be trapped in here forever unless we trust in love. Instead of trusting in love we've been walking around trying to find our own way out. Maybe the curse is trapping us here."

"Well," Sokka argues, "even if the curse is trapping us here, what are we supposed to do exactly? _Trust in love?_ How does that even work?!"

His words sinking in, Larissa leans against the coarse rocky wall in thought. Sokka's right. How exactly does a person trust in love? Then, just like before, another thought strikes her. Only this time it is much less ominous and much more…awkward. Larissa has an idea on how to trust in love. It's the very same idea that worked for Aang and Katara. Just thinking about it causes Larissa to blush tremendously. She'd like to try and sell it to Sokka, but there's no way he'd go for it. Not only that, but after he shoots it down it'll just leave both of them feeling uncomfortable. Face reddening twice as much as before, the girl whips around and turns her back to the Water Tribe warrior.

"You know what, Sokka?" says Larissa with a hitch to her voice. "You're right. The curse isn't real. I think being in the tunnels for so long is just starting to get to my head. Let's go find another tunnel and see if that one works."

Larissa takes several steps forward in hopes that Sokka will be oblivious enough to overlook her sudden change in behavior. Of course the girl already knows that it won't happen. Sensing a shift in the girl's personality the sixteen-year-old takes a step toward her and puts a hand on her retreating shoulder. Their light probably has no more than fifteen minutes of life left. He can tell by her movements that Larissa had an idea and shot it down before saying it openly. If this girl has an idea then Sokka wants to hear it. At this point there is nothing left to lose.

"Look, I know that you have an idea and I don't care what it is. If there's a chance that it might work then I want you to spill it."

Wincing in embarrassment, the young Intatar turns in his direction with her eyes pointed toward the ground. Rubbing her upper arm feebly, Larissa does her best to explain without her idea seeming too far-fetched. "See, it's not so much an idea. It's more of a theory."

"Larissa," says Sokka beseechingly, "we're stuck in the middle of an endless tunnel system with almost no light left. I don't care if it's an idea _or _a theory. Just tell me."

Chomping down on her lower lip, she looks around him rather than at him. "Well…the legend says that love is the way out of here, right?"

Confused all of the sudden, Sokka raises a brow. "Yeah…"

"And back in the cavern with the gems there was this placard that said '_love is brightest in the dark' _and there was this statue of the two lovers kissing…"

By now Sokka is thoroughly baffled. "Yes…I saw all that…"

Forcing herself to make eye contact, Larissa finishes with her explanation as swiftly and painlessly as possible. "Well… What if we kissed?"

The bafflement on Sokka's face immediately transforms to one of complete shock. "Do you really mean that?"

Larissa, much too humiliated to be perceptive, doesn't hear the note of optimism in the Water Tribe boy's voice. Her face the same shade of red as a ripe tomato, she spins around on her heel.

"You know what? Forget I said anything. It's a stupid idea. Let's just keep walking."

Stepping forward feeling a new sense of urgency, Sokka grabs her by the forearm and spins her around. He doesn't say anything, which makes Larissa nervous at first. However, when she looks into his deep cerulean irises all apprehension is gone. His eyes don't appear appalled like she'd feared. Instead they speak only of contentment and desire. Larissa doesn't know it, but her own eyes say the same thing. Rising one of his larger hands Sokka cups her cheek gently, tilting her chin upward with a forefinger.

"You're wrong. It's not a stupid idea."

That being said, Sokka drops his arms so that they circle around her waist. Instinctively, Larissa places her own arms around his neck.

"Do you think it'll work?" asks Larissa shyly.

Lowering his face so that it's just inches away from hers, he replies. "There's only one way to find out."

Without another moment of hesitation their lips meet. To be honest, Larissa is surprised by the kiss. If it did happen, like she doubted it would, she was certain that it would be short and feel forced. It isn't like this at all. Sokka's kiss feels surprisingly deep and fervent and lasts for a very long time. Really, Larissa doesn't mind the length a bit. The thing that shocks her even more is that she finds herself returning Sokka's kiss with an equal amount of passion. Although she won't admit it, the girl has wanted to kiss the Water Tribe warrior for a couple weeks now. Of course this is nothing compared to Sokka, who has been dreaming of this for the past month. As they continue with their current action the torch clatters to the ground and flickers out. Lucky for them this doesn't matter because there is a beautiful trail of bright green crystals lighting up the dark.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Okay, I really have nothing much to say here. I'm afraid that if I say too much that it will spoil the moment. So, until next time, my good friends! :P**_

_**Forever and always, **_

_**~Bloodbender33 **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Okay, guys, I am very sorry for the late update. Even though I've been on break from college, I've been babysitting constantly, and now that I've finally had some free time I've spent it curled up on the couch too sick to move. So sorry. Not only that, but it took me a really long time to write this chapter in general. There is actually so much involved in "Return to Omashu" that I had to split the chapter into two parts. Therefore, the chapter after this one isn't going to be "The Swamp". Instead this chapter and the next will be split up into "Return to Omashu" part one and part two. It's right about now that things are going to start picking up in the story line. Just to give you a hint, do you remember our buddy Ling from the prologue? Well, here is where he shows up. Things are about to really shake up for Larissa. What am I referring to exactly? Well, you'll have to read to find out! Enjoy! This chapter is "Return to Omashu" part one. :)**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Important Note:<strong> In order for this to make more sense, I highly recommend that you go back and read the prologue. If you read what happens to Ling beforehand it kind of helps set things up a little bit more.

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender, but I do own Ling and Larissa. <em>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Three<span>

_Five Days Earlier_

The bright afternoon sun shines through the gaps in the leafy canopy, bathing the forest in a beautiful light. The birds are chirping and the rushing of the river can be heard from the other side of the trees. To anybody else there could hardly be a setting more peaceful. However, to the Fire Prince and the Dragon of the West this day is anything _but _peaceful.

"Hurry, Uncle! Run!"

Zuko and Iroh sprint over bushes and around trees as fast as their legs will carry them. The tea-loving man, although he doesn't appear to be in the best of shape, keeps perfectly in step with his much younger nephew.

"I'm running as fast as I can!"

Adrenaline rushing through his veins, Zuko glances behind them. To his fear, an entire battlement of his sister's firebenders is leaping around foliage in pursuit of them. Never in his life did he think that one day he would be fleeing from soldiers of his home nation. Neither did the scarred Prince think that his own father would make two family members Fire Nation fugitives. Both of these core beliefs even held true after his banishment. Of course with the current circumstances it is obvious to Zuko that he'd been deceiving himself. He and Ozai's brother are indeed fugitives and are running for their lives at that.

Panicking, Zuko shoots a string of fire blasts at a cluster of bushes as he and Iroh weave in between them. Understanding his nephew's line of thought, the retired General assists him. It's already a known fact that this inferior obstacle will do little to stop the soldiers, but it should at least help to slow them down. Hearts' pounding rapidly, the duo quickens their pace even more than before. If something happens where they can't put enough space between them, then it'd be better to compose a letter of surrender to Azula or put themselves up for ransom. Just about anything is better than being taken forcefully by one's own soldiers.

Watching for a second as the lush green bushes go up in smoke, Zuko turns to his Uncle as they dash through the woods. "Do you have any ideas?"

Amber eyes sparking with thought, the gray-haired man examines the surrounding area thoroughly. Zuko does this as well, but without any luck. Iroh, however, actually does manage to make a discovery. It's a good thing that they'd camped out in this section of the woods last night, for that's when the older man sees a spot and recognizes it. Had he not been adventurous enough to collect fire wood he probably wouldn't have noticed it at all. Feeling increasingly hopeful, Iroh grabs the scarred adolescent's arm in a single abrupt motion.

"Quick, Prince Zuko! This way!"

Zuko is so surprised by the swift movement that he stumbles a bit before following. As he follows the teen barely notices as a small round object tumbles to the ground in result of the shuffle. This would be the very same item in the form of a hairclip, the deep shade of Water Tribe blue sticking out in stark contrast to the emerald grasses. Although, once he does notice Zuko hardly finds reason to care. With Azula's firebenders after them the last thing the boy is ready to do is leap out into the open to retrieve a silly hair ornament. Iroh, on the other hand, is horrified by the sight. Sitting side-by-side in the space of a hollow tree blocked off by shrubbery, the elder bender speaks urgently to his nephew.

"Zuko, the Intatar's hairclip! You'd better get it now before someone else does!"

Narrowing his eyes, Zuko glares at him. "Uncle, we have two-dozen soldiers chasing us down trying to capture us. Why would I go out there just to get the Intatar's hairclip?!"

"Listen to me," Iroh reasons. "I really do think that you should reconsider—"

Hearing the heavy clatter of approaching footsteps, Zuko shushes him. Even though the soldiers can't see the two, they can see them easily. Sweating nervously, the hidden royals watch them as they stop dead in their tracks. Having no idea where they went, they scan the area visually with a mix of confusion and irritation. A moment or so later one of them speaks.

"The Princess isn't going to like this."

"She won't like this?" replies another. "I already don't like this. Princess Azula will despise this!"

The previous soldiers sigh in disbelief at their current shift in circumstances. Meanwhile a third uniformed man notices a tiny blue object twinkling from the ground below. With the noon sun reflecting off of it it's almost impossible to miss. Curious, he squats down to pick it up. Pinching it in between his thumb and index finger he examines it attentively, discovering it to be a hair decoration from the Southern Water Tribe.

Grinning, he turns to his fellow combatants. "Actually, fellas, I don't think that our pursuit was entirely pointless. Look what I found."

From inside the hollow tree the duo of escapees watch the scene. Seeing the armored men crowd in order to view Intatar Hana's hairclip like some kind of prized treasure causes Iroh to pale. Zuko, conversely, doesn't appear nervous by this at all. If anything he looks to be fairly relieved. Had he known that tossing the miniscule embellishment to the ground was all it would take to get them to stop their hunt he would have done it hours ago. Meanwhile the soldiers continue conversing.

"I don't get what you're so happy about," says one that had spoken formerly. "It's a blue hairclip. Big deal."

"Oh, but this is a big deal," defends the man who'd found it with a pleased smirk. "This isn't just any hairclip. It's from the Water Tribe. Not only that, but there's not a speck of dirt on it, and it's still warm. I'd stake my bending on it that this pretty little artifact belongs to the Fire Prince."

Several of his companions roll their eyes while others simply appear perplexed.

"Okay, so what if it is Zuko's? How can this possibly be significant?" one of them protests at last.

"Yeah, come on, Ling!" protests another. "Princess Azula isn't going to let us off the hook just because we bring back a souvenir."

The soldier who'd found the decoration, Ling is his name, releases an amused laugh. "You men really don't hold me at a very high status, do you? _I'm_ one of the two-dozen soldiers who survived the siege at the North Pole; _therefore_, I must have some sort of idea as to what I'm talking about. Don't you think so?"

Crossing his arms, one of the prime speakers argues once more. "Actually, no. I don't thinks so. None of us thinks so. It's impressive that you managed to live through that kind of thing, but it doesn't appear too relevant in our current situation."

Peeking down at the hairclip, Ling shoves it in his pocket. Iroh's pale face no longer appears frightened. It only appears grave. Hearing that this soldier was one of scant few who lived through the explosion at the Northern Water Tribe, Zuko starts to frown in concern. Maybe he should have gone out to retrieve the clip after all…

"It's more relevant than you thing, Chang Li. I was thrown up on top of the glaciers by the explosion and didn't get found until the next morning. It was a cold and brutal fate, but that's exactly what it was: _fate_."

"Ling," complains another, "what in Agni's name are you talking about?"

He simply shrugs. "Let's just say that I saw some things that nobody would have otherwise, and now I finally have the proof I need." After a slight pause, Ling turns on his heel in the direction of the river. "Now come on. We need to get this to Princess Azula."

Not knowing what else to do, the other soldiers grumble to each other and roll their eyes before following the confident young man. All it takes is a few seconds for the area around the hollow tree to become completely bare. Even after Azula's firebenders are gone, however, Zuko and Iroh don't move. The ashamed boy simply sits crouched with his head down, his Uncle staring at him disapprovingly with a strong hint of fear.

"Prince Zuko, do you have any idea the consequences of the decision you have just made?" says the Dragon of the West solemnly.

Feeling the man's emotions radiating off of him, the sixteen-year-old nods grimly. "Yes, Uncle. I do." After a slight pause he adds, "I didn't know that anyone survived the siege."

"Someone did, and right on the glaciers above us too," Iroh confirms. A minute later he puts in, "Although, it is not _our_ well being that concerns me."

"I know, Uncle," says Zuko with a weighted sigh. "_I know._"

* * *

><p>Princess Azula saunters next to the railing of her father's warship, the afternoon sun high in the sky. Where she stands the sea's gentle breeze can be felt, the scents of salt and freshly blooming flowers wafting in the air. Just a little ways behind her sitting on cushioned daises are Lo and Li, waiting just as patiently as her. When the young lightning bender sent her most trusted soldier, Ling, out with several others her specific directions had been for them to return with Iroh and Zuko or don't return at all. Considering how it's been five hours and twenty-seven minutes, perhaps they took her warning. Crossing her arms in aggravation, she chastises them mentally.<p>

_"Incompetent fools. Instead of trusting them, perhaps I should have gone after the traitors myself. At least the job would have gotten done properly…"_

A second later it is apparent that the Princess had the thought a moment too soon, because that is when Ling and the others emerge from the woods. Thinking for a moment that they must have captured her brother and Uncle, Azula smiles sadistically. Once they reach the ship's ramp and neither fugitive is seen, however, the red-clad royal's grin instantly morphs into a harsh frown. Not pleased at all by any stretch of the imagination, the girl walks over to the top of the ramp while taping her fingers against the hard metal railing.

"Ling," says Azula in a callous monotone, "I sent you and these soldiers out to detain Zuko and Iroh. Why have you returned without them?"

Ling, one of the very few survivors of the siege of the Northern Water Tribe, looks up at the fifteen-year-old with deep brown eyes. Normally when one stares at the Fire Princess directly it is with an expression of terror. Yet, this time there is not a trace of fear to be seen. Rather Ling's eyes appear confident; almost joyful. The look never leaving, he speaks vigorously.

"I'm sorry that we were unable to follow through on your orders, Princess," says the youthful man of eighteen years. "The traitors escaped. However, when they escaped they didn't get away with everything. Prince Zuko dropped something during their flight, Your Highness. I can promise you that what he lost is very worthwhile for both of us and just so happens to prove my story."

Crossing her arms, Princess Azula scowls at the solider morosely. "You wouldn't be talking about that incredulous tale you told me about the Intatar, would you?"

Ling smiles despite her antagonism and nods. Meanwhile he digs around inside his pocket. "The very same one, Your Highness."

Glaring at him bitterly, Azula is already contemplating how high the waves will be on the ocean tonight. Hopefully they'll be at their highest for when she throws him overboard. Despite the intelligence Ling has been known to show in the past, he has been acting like a complete fool since the North Pole. He has been repeatedly trying to convince people that he saw Intatar Hana speaking to little Zuzu while he was up in the glaciers on the fateful day, and that she had assisted him and Iroh in leaving the Water Tribe. While the account certainly sounds interesting, even incriminating, Azula finds that she is unable to believe it. She had spoken with each of the other soldiers who'd survived the siege and they hadn't seen anything of the sort. Without any proof, wasting her time looking into something like this is completely illogical.

Within the three seconds that follow, however, Azula finds that maybe Ling's story isn't as ludicrous as they'd all thought. In the palm of his hand, the brown-eyed soldier in his late teens holds a perfect blue hairclip. It's clean, polished, and is a perfect shade of Water Tribe blue. It isn't just any shade of Water Tribe blue, either. Based on the lighter tint and on the pattern of the carvings, it is from the Southern Tribe. Amber eyes widening in surprise, she snatches it up from the man's outstretched hand.

"No," says Azula in a whisper. "It's_ impossible._"

The royal turns it with her fingers observing it closely. All it takes is an instant before she spots something that nobody else had with her hawk-like eyes; the very thing that proves Ling's story to be absolutely factual. Hanging down from the hairclip looking as shiny as it can get is a short strand of the palest hair Azula has ever seen. Plucking it off, she goes from staring at the hair ornament to staring at the tiny string of hair. Ling appears exceedingly satisfied.

"_Impossible_, Princess?" the soldier asks easily.

"No," Ozai's daughter replies at last. "It isn't impossible at all."

Tucking the hairclip into her sleeve, Azula walks down the ramp and snatches Ling by the arm. Once she has him she drags him from the main deck to one of the inner corridors. The instant their alone the adolescent stares him down earnestly with demanding amber eyes.

"Ling, tell me your story again. And this time don't leave out one solitary detail."

* * *

><p><em>Currently<em>

Even after exiting the tunnels, the path to Omashu is a long one. Of course, Larissa doesn't mind this. In truth she doesn't even notice. Part of her has even forgotten the terrible sight that awaits them once they get to the top of the hill outside of the city, because right now the fifteen-year-old's mind is somewhere else entirely.

Up ahead near the front of the trail are Aang and Sokka who just so happen to be stooped in a conversation. The Water Tribe boy walks with certain vivacity in his step that is exceedingly uncommon for him. The very sight causes Larissa to smile bashfully, making her realize just how much Sokka liked the kiss. To be honest, Larissa enjoyed it every bit as much as Sokka; possibly more. Really the girl has no idea what came over her. Part of her knew that all they had to do was put out the torch in the tunnels in order to get the crystals to light up. Now that she thinks about it, love might not have had anything to do with it. Yet, she'd still suggested the kiss anyway…

_"Oh, Larissa, what's wrong with you?" _the girl reprimands firmly. _"First you get into a wrestling match with the boy in the middle of the river in your underwear, then you feel up his naked chest, and then before the afternoon is out you kiss him in the middle of a dark cave?!" _

"Sweet Ozai," Larissa whispers. "I need to see a therapist. Something _is_ wrong with me!"

Meanwhile, Sokka's voice carries from up ahead in response to something Aang had said. Like the rest of his demeanor he sounds remarkably cheerful. "You know, it really is a good day. The weather is warm, the sky is blue, and we've almost made it to Omashu. Absolutely nothing can ruin this day!"

Tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear, Larissa grins shyly once again. This is mostly because Sokka is right. The sky actually seems bluer to her too. Every time she replays the moment of the kiss inside her mind the sky's vivid color deepens by several notches. Aang and Katara, however, simply arch their brows in mystification at the perky-acting Water Tribe boy.

"Uh…Sokka?" asks Aang confusedly. (Not to mention _worriedly_.)"Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah," says the pony-tailed boy plainly. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Scratching his head, the little monk stammers. "Well…it's just…it's sort of like…you're acting…" All it takes is a second for him to give up. "Uh… Never mind."

Shrugging his shoulders, Sokka continues up the path with Aang only a few steps behind. Meanwhile, Katara slows her pace in order to stay near Larissa.

Leaning toward her, the waterbender whispers to her closest friend. "Is there any particular reason why Sokka's acting like he's ready to skip through a field of panda lilies?"

Looking at the ground, Larissa does her best not to blush. "I have no idea. Maybe he's just happy to be out of the tunnels."

Together the two girls look over at the young warrior, who really does appear ready to start frolicking. This only causes Katara to shake her head perplexedly.

"I love my brother, but sometimes he can be the strangest person on Earth."

* * *

><p>"I present to you, the Earth Kingdom city of O— <em>Oh no<em>."

Several minutes ago Sokka had said that nothing could ruin this day. Considering how he'd gotten to kiss Larissa, even though it'll probably never happen again for as long as they live, he can't help but feel elated. And why shouldn't he be? Not only did the dual-bending girl return his fervent kiss with equal passion, but she'd been to one to suggest it in the first place! Sure she'd suggested it out of obedience to the curse, but still… Over all, this has been the best day of the Water Tribe warrior's young life. Or at least it was just a second ago. Now the sight of the bright scarlet flag bearing the bold insignia of the Fire Nation sucks away all forms of joy. Based on their disheartened demeanors this applies to the rest of the group as well.

"I can't believe it," says Aang at last as he stares at the Fire Nation flag. "I know the war has spread far, but Omashu always seemed…untouchable."

The reality of the situation sinking in deeply, Sokka replies to the little airbender. "Up until now it was. Now Ba Sing Se is the only great Earth Kingdom stronghold left."

Shoving a loose blonde tress behind her ear, Larissa speaks out as well. "This really is terrible, but we can't just stand here. We have to keep going."

Gray eyes widening with shock, Aang turns to her appearing almost hurt. "What? You want us to leave without finding Bumi?"

Opening her mouth, Larissa readies herself to reason with the Avatar. However, the blue-eyed waterbender beats her to it. "Hana's right, Aang. We have to move on. Going inside the city won't do us any good."

"It's probably not doing Bumi any good either," replies Aang. "I need to find him."

Seeing the resolute look in his gaze, Sokka decides that it is his turn to say something. "Aang, stop. We don't even know if Bumi's still…"

"What?" asks the monk boldly. "If he's still what?"

"…_around_," the tribal boy finishes carefully.

Seeing the monk's unyielding disposition causes Katara to reason with him once more. "I know you had your heart set on Bumi, but there are other earthbenders who can teach you."

"This isn't about finding a teacher," says the twelve-year-old, his temperament softening."This is about finding my friend."

Neither Aang nor Katara notices right away, but Larissa gets a very uneasy look about her at the boy's words. Furrowing his brow faintly, Sokka listens as Larissa communicates her thoughts. "Aang, are you sure that's a good idea? It might just be best to avoid Omashu altogether. I'm sure Bumi's fine. He might even come up with a plan."

Turning, the Avatar faces his spiritual companion with wide, determined, eyes. His tone perfectly even, he says, "It doesn't matter if he has a plan or not. I'm going into Omashu and I'm not leaving until I find Bumi. Whether you want to come or not is your decision."

Sokka watches as Larissa purses her lips in intense consideration. It is times like this when he can sense conflict between her _good friend _side and her _Intatar Hana_ side. The Water Tribe boy gathers that there's a specific reason why the girl wants to avoid Omashu. Whether or not Larissa knows this reason for herself yet he isn't sure, but he does know that the young Intatar's intellect is usually correct. It is because of this that he half expects her to reject the idea of entering the city once more. Instead, however, she manages to surprise them all.

"Okay," says the orange-clad girl at last. "It's risky, but finding Bumi might actually turn out for the better. Maybe we should go in and look."

Astounded by the pale-faced girl's change of heart, Aang and Katara give shocked expressions before smiling pleasantly. Sokka, on the other hand, just looks surprised. Why the fifteen-year-old would suddenly agree to enter a city now being controlled by the Fire Nation he'll never know. Then again, there's a lot he'll never know about Larissa. _Like if she dropped the torch back in the tunnels on accident, or if it was because he's just that good…_ Suddenly Aang's words tear the teen from his previous thoughts.

"You're actually willing to do this?"

Larissa nods. "Yes. I'm with you guys until the end. I promise."

It is at this point that something occurs to Sokka. His worries being valid, he makes his points known. "Okay, now that we've all agreed to risk our lives by sneaking into a captured Earth Kingdom city, I'd like to voice two very important concerns." He pauses momentarily before continuing. "_One_, how are we going to get inside without getting spotted? And _two_, if we do manage to get inside, how are we going to hide Hana's hair and Aang's arrows?"

* * *

><p>Larissa stands crowded in between her three friends, the twelve-year-old closest to the sewer's exit. Like she's been doing for the past hour the girl hold's her breath against the foul stench of raw sewage. It's amazing that she's even still alive as much as she's been refusing to breathe. Of course, the agony the pale-faced girl has gone through is nothing compared to Sokka's torture. Despite the fact that the she had done her best to deflect the awful substance off of them both with her airbending, the brunt of it still managed to hit Sokka. Even so he is remarkably cleaner than he was in the show.<p>

"Is the coast clear, Aang?" asks Larissa as the boy peeks out through a manhole cover.

"Yeah," the nomad replies. "I don't see anyone."

Another second passes as Aang observes his surroundings once more. Deciding that they really are safe, he airbends the manhole cover off completely and emerges out into the open. Relieved that she no longer has to be trapped in this revolting stench pit, Larissa is the first one out followed by Katara. The moment Larissa's feet touch the stone pavement she inhales deeply, letting the precious air fill her lungs to capacity. The whole time the fifteen-year-old removes a piece of loose orange cloth which she'd deliberately tied around her waist, tucking it around her hair so that not a single strand of blonde shows through. Meanwhile Katara brushes herself off as she moves to stand beside her pale orange-clad friend.

"That wasn't as bad as I thought," says the waterbender optimistically.

Larissa shrugs nonchalantly at the comment as she adjusts her hair scarf with care. "I guess it could've gone worse."

The instant Sokka emerges onto the street he argues with that statement. Though he doesn't look like a giant goo monster, the young warrior is still coated in the polluted substance rather heavily. "Yeah, like you guys have the right to talk. You're not the ones covered from head-to-toe in slimy, green, sewer gunk!"

Spotting a water-filled barrel just off to her side, Katara uses her bending to rinse her brother thoroughly. Once he's clean Aang uses airbending to dry him.

"Better?" asks Katara.

Opening his mouth partway, Sokka readies himself to answer. However, a moment or so later, the tribal boy goes into a fit at the realization of a new problem. Sticking to him ceaselessly, one on his neck and one on each cheek, are three purple pentapi. Panicking he begins incessantly jerking on them.

"Aaahhh! Aaahhh! They won't let go! Help! Aaahhh!"

Afraid of all the noise he's making, Larissa rushes over to him and throws a hand over his mouth. Right beside her is Aang, who begins rubbing a pentapus gently with a single finger before it pops off.

"Relax, Sokka. It's just a purple pentapus. Stop making so much noise."

Uncovering his mouth, Larissa takes a few steps back and stands next to Katara. Appearing thankful at the removal of the first creature, Sokka repeats this action on the pentapus attached to his other cheek. The entire time the young Intatar's posture stiffens against her will, considering what's going to happen over the next couple of days. Secretly, the girl was really hoping to skip this episode. A run-in with Azula is the last thing they need, especially considering how this will set the stage for everything that's supposed to happen with Azula throughout the next few months.

Though she never thought about it a whole lot while watching the show, what happens here affects absolutely everything. Most people don't realize it, but "Return to Omashu" affects more than just the Avatar episode "The Chase". What's going to happen will become the reason the crazy Fire Princess is able to track Appa so easily. That doesn't only affect "The Chase", but it also affects "Appa's Lost Days" and that battle with Suki. Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee, are going to take the Kyoshi Warriors captive and steal their clothes…then they'll sneak into Ba Sing Se…then Azula is going to lead that coup to overthrow the Earth King… The whole idea of what's going to happen because she couldn't convince Aang to pass Omashu by makes the young Intatar's head spin! Then again, Larissa can't help but wonder if this episode has to happen in order for certain aspects of the future to work out.

Without "Return to Omashu" Aang will never get the chance to talk to Bumi and learn about neutral jin. Unless he learns about that he might not know what to look for in an earthbending teacher when they run into Toph later on. Also, the episode "The Chase" needs to happen in some aspects. "The Chase" is when they're supposed to run into Zuko next. Considering how Zuko's time is becoming more and more limited, they really do need to run into him again soon. Sure she could always track him down later in Ba Sing Se, but it might be too late by then. She might not have enough time to work with. Now that Larissa knows that she's a firebender, and an **_awful_ **firebender at that, risking losing Zuko is an especially hazardous threat…

"Hey! What are you kids doing out past curfew?"

The sound of the guard's demanding voice steals the girl from her thoughts. Even so her thoughts aren't entirely forgotten, because this is where all of the events are going to start up. Yet, for some reason, Larissa has this deep sick feeling in the pit of her gut that things aren't going to go as expected.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile…<em>

This night is a dark murky one as a deep fog rolls in from across the sea. Princess Azula's ship is currently docked just off the coast of the beach, the inky blackness appearing like a thick quilt under the endless shadows of the new moon. Standing near the railing on the side nearest to the water is Ling, a type of smile covering his face that he rarely lets out. It has taken almost an entire month, but at last the things have turned in his favor.

Surviving that explosion created by Intatar Hana and Avatar Aang, being stuck up in the glaciers for two days with a wounded ankle, nearly freezing to death, the whole experience was more than trying but it all worked out in the end. Ling can still remember the sight of two out of the twenty-three other survivors hiking their way over the snowy hills to help carry him back to their temporary base camp. The only thing Ling can recall more clearly than that was the sight of a single tiny Fire Navy warship sneaking up to the icy coastline to come pick them up. It was certainly a good thing that several of the captains' messenger hawks survived as well or there's no telling what they would've done! Nevertheless, despite the fact that it took an entire month for people to believe his story, everything has now come together in an excellent fashion.

At long last, Ling hears as the door leading inside from the main deck swings open. A moment or so later small yet commanding footsteps are heard crossing the flawless metal deck on their way toward him. This causes his grin to broaden in satisfaction, knowing who it is that is coming to join him. The very first time he'd told the Fire Princess his story about the Intatar assisting her brother, after getting hired onto her ship that is, she had thought him to be crazy just like everybody else. It's only recently after gathering the proper evidence that the attractive amber-eyed girl started to believe him. In fact, she believes him so much that she is even willing to meet him out here alone after dark to talk to him in private.

Turning slightly, Ling greets the adolescent royal with a respectful bow. "Good evening, your Highness. I'm glad that you've agreed to come and talk to me like I've been asking."

Ignoring his formalities, Azula walks past him and seizes ship's railing tightly. "By the time this conversation is over, hopefully I'm as glad as you." Pausing momentarily, she says, "Now that we're alone and there is some solid proof of your ridiculous story, please tell me about this theory you've formed. Why do you think that the Intatar would help my brother and uncle escape from the North Pole?"

Ling isn't sure why, but he lets out a crude chuckle. For some reason he is simply braver around Ozai's daughter than most people. "Princess Azula, I mean no disrespect, but it should really be quite obvious. You've said it enough times yourself that Prince Zuko and General Iroh have a tendency to be overly sympathetic and weak-minded. This along with the fact that they are each fairly talented with their firebending causes me to think that maybe there is a method to Intatar Hana's madness. She's far from stupid, and you should know. After all, she is exactly your age."

Anybody else who'd dare to speak to Azula in such an uncouth manner would have lightning coursing through their bodies. With Ling, however, this isn't so. Rather than harming him the raven-haired girl gives a single rigid nod, as if knowing the man's judgment to be true.

"Continue," demands the Princess flatly.

Pursing his lips thoughtfully, Ling does just this. "It is my thoughts, your Highness, that perhaps Intatar Hana has noticed the talent that your brother and uncle possess. Though Zuko isn't nearly as skilled as you or me, they are both top-notch firebenders. Not only this, but they are direct relatives of Fire Lord Ozai; Zuko and Iroh probably have information about him and about the Fire Nation that nobody else on Earth has access to. Being wise like the powerful creature she is, Intatar Hana knows all of this. Keeping this in mind…"

It is suddenly and without warning that Azula abruptly cuts him off. Eyes sparking a venomous shade of gold, she speaks to him. "I already know what you're going to say, Ling. I've known from the moment you gave me Intatar Hana's hairclip."

There is a momentary lapse in dialogue as Ling looks at the Princess, fear shining in his deep coffee brown irises. It is only once the fifteen-year-old resumes talking that the fear vanishes completely, a twisted kind of pleasure in its place.

"And you're right," Azula concludes. "Intatar Hana isn't just any Intatar; she's smart. She's smart enough to learn how to master her airbending abilities, therefore, she is intelligent enough to convert Iroh and Zuko. If she's successful in her attempt to turn them to her side, then that could mean trouble for the Fire Nation."

It is here that Ling's voice turns grave. "It would mean more than _trouble_, Princess. With Iroh and Zuko feeding them constant information about the Fire Nation and with them potentially teaching her and Avatar Aang firebending, it could cost the Fire Nation the war." This time it is the boy's turn to pause. At last he says, "That is why we need to take action, your Highness. We need to do something _now_."

It is here that Azula shoves a strand of hair out of her eyes. "I understand that, Ling," replies the Princess. "But first we need to figure out where the Intatar and her friends are going. Without knowing their location stopping her could be impossible."

It is here that Ling's smile, the smile he wears rarely, returns. He himself would call this a content smile. To anybody else, however, it is calculating, cold, and entirely conniving. "Don't take what I'm saying to be one-hundred percent correct, your Highness, but I already have a hunch as to where they might be going."

* * *

><p>Early the Next Morning<p>

According to Larissa, last night's events couldn't have been any more by-the-book. Just like on the show, the Resistance tried to annihilate the governor's family by rolling down a giant boulder on top of them. Also like on the show, Aang foiled their attempt and the group of them was chased by Mai for a short distance. To be honest, Larissa found herself surprised in one way. Although Mai is still the girl with the flying daggers and the monotone voice she's quite a bit prettier than one would assume. With a thin figure, flawless skin, large eyes, and high cheek bones, the Fire Nation girl could put a model to shame. It's no wonder Zuko was attracted to her! Of course, Larissa's focus isn't so much on Mai right now. Not in the least. Despite the fact that things went exactly as expected, the pale-faced girl still has this very uneasy gut feeling.

Tossing and turning inside of her sleeping bag, the fifteen-year-old struggles to sleep. The sun is barely rising and the girl feels completely exhausted, yet she still finds it nearly impossible to reach a point of slumber. Then again, ever since discovering her firebending, sleeping in past sun rise is becoming increasingly difficult. It's almost as if the fiery orb beckons, commanding her to awaken. These things being considered, Larissa finally crawls out of her sleeping bag. As she does so it is discovered that the other three members of her group are still asleep. Not just them, but all of the Resistance members and civilians as well. Nobody awake besides herself, Larissa tries to be extremely quiet as she rolls up her sleeping bag before tiptoeing across the earthen ground. Larissa's Air Nomad robes are wrinkled and her hair is askew, but she doesn't care. Right now all she cares about is the irksome need to meditate.

Running a hand through her blonde mane in a worried fashion, Larissa works her way from the large open part of the underground enclosure to a more narrow area that juts out from it. As she begins sauntering in that direction it more or less begins taking the shape of a rocky corridor. In reality, it is so dimly lit down here that nobody should be able to tell whether it's high noon or twelve o'clock midnight. Yet, somehow, Larissa knows. Whenever the sun rises or sets it's like she feels it in her bones. The very thought causes the untrained firebender to give a derisive chuckle.

"I rise with the sun and can make candle flames grow, yet I can't self-produce a single blast of fire," says Larissa. "Some firebender I'm turning out to be."

That being said, Larissa continues walking. Having explored this hallway just last night, she already has her destination in mind. Toward the end is a tiny rocky enclosure with a small gap for a door. The room is so small that two people can barely stand shoulder-to-shoulder. Because of its miniscule size the Resistance leader said that it isn't good for anything, therefore, nobody ever goes back there. Having tucked three candles and a duo of spark rocks into the folds of her robes, Larissa takes them out as she nears the area. With everyone else asleep, there should definitely be nobody else around.

Once inside, Larissa lights the candles and sits in her ritual cross-legged position. Once in position she inhales and exhales deeply, doing her best to meditate her troubles away. It takes a few minutes, but she eventually feels as some of her anxiety diminishes. The entire time she can't help but question this strange sense of apprehension. Considering how things have been playing out exactly by the storyline there is really no reason to be nervous. Could it perhaps be the fear or running into Azula that's getting to her? It's certainly a possibility. The Fire Princess is the most terrifying person in the series next to Fire Lord Ozai. Still, something just doesn't feel right to the girl….

Suddenly, to Larissa's absolute terror, something happens to completely break her calm early morning meditation routine. The amethyst necklace which hasn't left her neck since she's gotten it goes from completely dormant to tingling violently in the space of a half-second. The only thing Larissa can think to compare the sensation to would be the feeling of a vibrating cell phone. Opening her eyes, the Intatar makes the discovery that it isn't just vibrating, but that it is also glowing a frightening shade violet; a shade twice as dark as the stone itself. A second or two passes and the glow grows brighter, the sound of a very familiar voice entering inside her head.

_"Larissa, you need to come to the Spirit World immediately so we can talk. Something's happened."_

It is here where Larissa gets a hunch that her gut feeling is about more than just unease.

* * *

><p>Behind Larissa and on either side is an endless stretch of soft pink sand. The shade of pink is so pale that it is only a touch darker than pure white. Spread out in front of Larissa as far as the eye can see is beautiful azure waves tossing and turning with every shift of the wind. They're such a vibrant shade of blue that they almost appear like an ocean of sapphires and stones of aquamarine. The sky, standing in stark contrast to the lighter colors, is an odd mixture of deep violet and burnt orange. If the Intatar wasn't here specifically to speak to Wan then she would probably roll in the sand and splash in the water. The Spirit World can be such a beautiful place. No matter how many times Larissa comes here she always ends up staring in awe.<p>

Suddenly, the fifteen-year-old notices as a flat rosy stone skips three times across the water's surface. On the last skip it sinks with a loud _plop_. In her peripheral vision is a medium-height figure, arms hanging down at his sides stiffly. In one of his hands is another flat, pink, rock which he traces over with the pad of his thumb. Turning to Larissa, the man gives a gentle smile. Even so concern is seen clearly in his deep amber eyes. A second later Wan tosses the other stone with a flick of his wrist. This time it skips five times over the cerulean waves. Squatting, Larissa picks up her own stone. Flinging it gently toward the water it skips twice before going under.

"Hi, Wan," says the girl with slight worry evident in her voice.

"Hi, Larissa," replies the man sporting the black goatee. "I'm glad that you responded to my call so fast. I have a lot to tell you."

The young Intatar gives a small nod at his words. "I know. I gathered that from when you contacted me." She hesitates for just a second, concern filling her gaze. "This isn't about my firebending, is it? I know that I've been having trouble self-manifesting fire, but I was really hoping that it wasn't something serious…"

Sighing deeply in an almost mournful manner, Wan takes a seat in the rose-colored sand and motions for the light-haired teen to do so as well. Larissa immediately follows suit. Pulling her knees up close to her chest, she listens to the first Avatar as he prepares to speak.

"No, Larissa, it's not your bending," Wan says at last. "It's something else."

Her eyes widen in surprise at the words. Arching a brow, she makes her inquiry. "If this isn't about my Intatar powers, then what is it?"

It is here that the man looks Intatar Hana directly in the eyes, letting her know how steep the trouble really is. "It's about Zuko. Your timetable is shrinking, Larissa. He has to join you and soon, or it's going to be too late."

The Avatar's words cause the pale-faced girl's face to grow even paler. "My timetable is shrinking? What do you mean it's shrinking?!" Larissa exclaims fearfully. "I have all the way until the fall of Ba Sing Se, don't I? You told me that yourself!"

Wan gives a sorrowful nod. "I did tell you that, and at the time it was true. It's just…now… something has happened; something very bad. From here on out you're going to have a nonstop force working against you. I'm sorry to tell you this, but if you want a firebending teacher for yourself and Aang, if you want to win this war, and if you want the Fire Nation to have an heir to the throne then you have to get Zuko to join you _before_ you reach Ba Sing Se."

For a moment it feels like her heart has completely stopped. Then the next moment her blood pressure is shooting through the ceiling. "Before Ba Sing Se? How long beforehand are we talking about here?! And what do you mean by a _'force'_? I know you mean a person, but _who _do you mean? How serious of a threat is this person going to be?!"

So concerned is Wan about answering her question that he answers her in just above a whisper. "I can't tell you who your threat is; Lianmin won't allow it. If I just lay everything out for you it might mess something up in the flow of future events. But I can tell you that giving Zuko your hairclip back at the North Pole is what has caused the horrible twist of fate that's about to befall you and your group."

Feeling as though she'd been slapped across the face, Larissa pales. Opening her mouth, the blonde-haired girl is about to inquire once more. Before she can, however, Wan continues.

"Zuko lost the hairclip a few days ago when he was running from a group of Fire Nation soldiers. Unfortunately it didn't stay lost," says the man. "Now your mission to save Zuko from death is being made all the harder."

Not only is Larissa's skin paler than usual, but she feels as though she's about to vomit. This isn't a random person off the streets that could possibly cost them life of the Fire Prince. This is a person who's gotten a hold of some vital information. And it's all because of _her_. Complete and utter terror flowing through her veins, Larissa locks eyes with Wan.

"How long?"

The original Avatar explains in an almost grave manner. "By the way things look, you and your group will still be passing through the Serpent's Pass on the way to Ba Sing Se. He should probably join you at about that time or earlier. Otherwise he _will_ join Azula after Ba Sing Se falls, he _will_ face Fire Lord Ozai on the day of the solar eclipse, and the Fire Lord _will_ end his life." He hesitates a second before adding, "You can't let Zuko die, Intatar Hana. If he dies-"

"I already know what will happen," Larissa interrupts in a sorrowful whisper. "If Zuko dies then neither I nor Aang will have a firebending teacher. Without a firebending teacher we're going to lose on the day of Sozin's Comet. Then even if we do manage to win, whether it's on the day of the eclipse or the comet, the Fire Lord will fall and there will be nobody left to take the throne. Without the next Fire Lord the Fire Nation will fall into chaos."

The amber-eyed man looks at her. "So you know what you have to do then?"

Larissa nods. "Yes, Avatar Wan. I know my mission. It's just…with how much my time has been cut down…I can't do it alone anymore."

Wan gives a small smile. "I never said you had to do it alone. You've kept secrets from your friends long enough. It's time you tell them."

"As soon as time permits I will tell them," the Intatar replies. "I can't get Zuko to join us without their help. It's impossible."

Reaching out, the man in his early twenties takes the fifteen-year-old's hand. Cupping her small hand between both of his larger ones, he eyes her in a comforting manner. "I'm not just talking about Zuko, Larissa. I'm talking about _everything_."

The girl sighs. "I'll tell them about Zuko as soon as we get through this mess with Omashu. As far as letting Aang and Katara know about _Larissa Fredrickson_…it's like I said; when time permits."

At this, Wan sighs as well. "You can't keep this between you and Sokka forever, you know."

"I know," says Larissa. "I would never want to place that kind of a burden on any of my friends; I won't force Sokka to secrecy forever."

Suddenly, Avatar Wan's face transforms from a look of deep concern to one of amusement. "Speaking of Sokka, how was the kiss?"

* * *

><p>Larissa stands in between Aang and Katara as the citizens of Omashu work busily attaching pentapi to each other. Sokka is somewhere up front, addressing the crowd of sick-looking civilians. Although it didn't seem like an incredibly long time to her, Larissa had actually been in the Spirit World for a grand total of three hours. The other three members of her group, seeing as she'd woken them up to help guard her body, are equally surprised by this. Not just surprised, but concerned as well. Of course even with their concerns there hasn't been much time to talk about what went on in the Spirit World. There is far too much going at the moment to even consider talking about it. Even so, Aang and Katara can't help but ask.<p>

"Hana, is everything okay?" asks Aang. "You never told us what Avatar Wan wanted."

Feeling uneasy at the question, Larissa raises her hands to better adjust the orange scarf covering her hair. Not so much because it was crooked, but more or less because she felt the need to do something with her hands. It takes a moment or two, but at last she speaks.

"Actually," whispers the girl, "things aren't okay; not at all. According to Wan, we've got some trouble heading for us in more ways than one."

Aang and Katara's eyes fill with equal concern. Voice brimming with worry, Katara asks, "What trouble are you talking about exactly?"

"How bad is it?" the monk adds. "Did he tell you?"

Inhaling deeply, Larissa gives a fairly basic response. "Wan didn't tell me everything, but he told me enough. I can't give you the details now, though. There's too much going on. As soon as we leave Omashu and the four of us are alone I'll tell you every detail." Pausing slightly, she puts in, "Trust me; as complicated as the story is you'll _need _to know all the details."

Neither the waterbender's nor the airbender's concern seems to lessen at all. Despite this they each still manage to give a nod. Right then is when Sokka's voice can be heard in the background, giving them their cues to go their separate ways.

"Okay, everyone! Into sick formation."

Hearing her brother, Katara gives him a glance before backing away from them slowly.

"I'm going with Sokka. Will you guys be okay looking for Bumi on your own?"

Forcing a smile, Larissa gives a nod. "Yes, we'll be fine. Go."

That being said, Katara runs off to join the herd of civilians groaning and walking like zombies. Aang and Larissa, in turn, break out their gliders and fly out over the rooftops.

* * *

><p>After making their way through the residential part of the city, the duo has come to a type of business district. With all of the citizens exiting the city and the Fire Nation soldiers ensuring that they're all run out, this section is completely deserted. Sometimes they will see the occasional straggler walking alongside the road, but other than that nobody is here besides the Intatar and the Avatar.<p>

Looking over the rooftops and up at the sky, Larissa watches as the sun shifts downward closer to the horizon. While it isn't extremely late the scenery is starting to take on that odd, dusky, glow, telling her that they have no more than a few hours of daylight left. If they don't find King Bumi tonight, (which she is fairly certain they won't), then they'll be forced to join Sokka and Katara at their campsite outside the city and resume searching tomorrow. Secretly, Larissa knows that that won't go as planned either; not once the Governor's baby son comes on the scene. Yet, the pale-faced girl still can't stop herself from walking Omashu's deserted streets hoping that maybe they could run into Bumi. If they run into Bumi tonight, then that means they could get out of here tonight as well.

If only she'd watched the episode more closely. Then perhaps she'd have some kind of hunch as to where they're keeping him. Several times throughout today Larissa has asked herself why she decided to go with Aang to find Bumi rather than going with Sokka and Katara. Right now, considering how many useless hours have passed during their search, she is bearing this question in mind once more. Instead of going with Aang in some crazy attempt to speed up the story line, perhaps she should have just gone with the Water Tribe siblings. It's like she'd told herself the day before; if this episode doesn't happen, then _"The Chase"_ won't happen either. After talking to Wan, it needs to happen too…

Still though, Larissa can't help the uneasy feeling in her gut. It's the same feeling that she's had since first entering the city. Despite having no proof at all to support her theory, something just doesn't feel right. The more time Larissa spends in Omashu the more the unease sprouts up in her gut like rapidly-growing vines in smoggy heat. Now it's to the point where it can hardly be described as unease anymore. Now, the only word Larissa can use to explain it to herself would be _sinister_.

"Hana, are you okay?"

Larissa jumps slightly at the sudden dialogue. Turning to her left, the girl sees the Avatar staring at her with fretful gray eyes. Doing her best, she pastes on an at-ease look.

"Yeah, Aang. I'm fine. I'm just afraid that we might not find Bumi in time. That's all."

The tattooed boy eyes her with subtle criticism a moment before responding. "Are you sure nothing's wrong? You looked kind of concerned a second ago."

"I was concerned, but it's nothing," says Larissa. "I think I'm just paranoid."

Though he doesn't look like he wants to, Aang accepts her explanation and the two continue walking. In truth, Larissa really does assume her condition to be due to nothing more than paranoia. However, with the dark and sinister feeling working its way down deeper into her gut, the girl is starting to doubt her theory.

* * *

><p>Sokka peers at Omashu's great wall from the hillside on which he stands. The sun is getting lower in the sky by the minute, washing the entire scene in the dimming light. Earlier he had come up here with the intent so sharpen his retractable dagger as well as his boomerang. Instead, however, both of his weapons are hidden inside their cases on his back and on his waistband. For a reason unknown even to him, all the Water Tribe boy is able to do is gaze down at Omashu with a restless feeling welling up in the pit of his stomach. He doesn't know why, but he's really wishing that Aang and Larissa were standing right here with him at this very moment. Looking down at the city is causing him an extreme feeling of discomfort…<p>

"Sokka, are you okay? You've been up here for a really long time."

The young warrior hears as his sister walks over to stand beside him, but he doesn't turn to face her. Instead he continues looking down at Omashu, hoping to see a duo of orange-clad figures flying in his direction. At the same time he still manages to give his younger sibling a response; a response that brims with his every discomforting emotion.

"Actually, no, Katara. I'm not okay. Don't ask why, but I really think that Aang and La-," he catches himself before continuing. "…_Hana_ need to come back here. It isn't safe."

Sokka still doesn't look at his sister, but nonetheless manages to take in the comforting hand she places on his shoulder.

"Of course it isn't safe," says Katara. "Omashu's overrun with Fire Nation soldiers."

The ponytailed boy frowns deeply at her words. "No, it isn't that," he says. "I can't explain it, but something _just doesn't feel right_."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Well, that's it for now. Like I said, this was only "Return to Omashu" part one. Next chapter is "Return to Omashu" part two. I have a lot planned out for this season, folks. So much is going to happen that your heads are going to be spinning by the end of it! Also, I'm fairly certain that I'm going to make some people sad or angry at various points throughout Emergence, but that's all just part of making the story. Until next time, my friends! :P**_

_**~Bloodbender33 **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Okay, today was my first day of winter quarter; (Or, I guess yesterday, now that it's after midnight...). Let me warn you that I have my work cut out for me college wise. As strange as it sounds, I'm actually really excited about the hard classes and the work because each class I complete gets me closer to my Bachelors degree in Human Services. Not only that, but I love learning about the field I'm going into. Although the workload is massive, there's still no such thing as a boring class to me! I love Human Services!**_

_**However, unfortunately, this also means that because of the workload that I won't have as much time for working on "Emergence". Since today was my first day of classes and it was mostly introductions and going over the syllabus, I don't have much work right now. Therefore, I have decided to update. Let me tell you, "Emergence" is going to turn out to be very complex by the time we get really deep into the story. "Resurrected" might be even more complex yet. Strangely, this also excites me! I am an eighteen-year-old girl who gets excited over hard college classes and writing, and I'm proud! Anyway, this is "Return to Omashu" part two. Things are really going to pick up this chapter, so brace yourselves! :)**_

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender. Or anything besides my new used car and a purple key chain for that matter. <em>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Four<span>

_Earlier That Day_

The sun is just starting to come up over the horizon, washing the city of Omashu in an early morning glow. Due to the unearthly premature hour, nobody is awake yet to catch them. In an hour or so, however, the civilians and the Fire Nation soldiers alike will begin rising from their slumber. Thus, this would be the reason why the raven-haired girl jabs her cohort in the ribs hard with her elbow. Normally it would be the foul stench that gets to her so badly, but their mission being her soul thought, the awful smell doesn't get to her in the least.

"Please tell me that it's clear for us to go," says adolescent callously. "We're running out of time."

The young man to whom she speaks, a boy only a few years older than her, replies in a stealthily low voice. "Nobody's around yet. It's still too early for that."

"Well it's not going to stay _'too early'_ for much longer. We need to get moving."

Hearing the girl's command, the brown-eyed man in his late teens wordlessly raises the manhole cover. The moment it's removed he crawls out slowly followed by his companion. Once they've both entered into Omashu's deserted stone streets the boy works to replace the cover, the female talking to him the whole time.

"We didn't have to sneak inside the city, you know. They would have granted us entrance through the front gate without a moment of hesitation."

The boy stands and smiles at her in a sly yet arrogant manner. "I know that, but trust me when I tell you sneaking in is for the best. Deserting the Royal Procession isn't enough in this case. We need to do everything in our power to hold the element of surprise; walking in through the front gate could possibly sink us."

Considering this, the more more quizzical of the two gives a nod. "What you're saying does make sense." After a slight pause she adds, "Still, I can't help but question some aspects of your logic. How do you even know that the Intatar is here?"

It is here that the older one gives another smirk. "She's traveling with the Avatar, isn't she?"

The girl nods stiffly before he continues.

"Then the Intatar is bound to be here. Trust me on this one." Pausing, he takes a few steps toward an alleyway. "Now come on. I know where we need to go."

It takes sever long moments of hesitation, but at last the girl follows.

* * *

><p><em>Currently<em>

The rocky streets are quiet, large buildings casting shadows over top of them in the ever-diminishing evening light. The only sounds that can be heard are the whispering of the breeze and the ruffling of airbender robes as Larissa swoops down to land on one of the multiple earthen rooftops. Reaching up, the Intatar ties the orange scarf that conceals her hair tighter. While doing this she hears as Aang lands somewhere behind her. Once his feet are planted on the roof his small preteen steps come closer to the edge in order to join his spiritual companion. The duo stands in silence, each of them thinking the exact same thing.

There's less than an hour of sunlight left by now. Together, Aang and Larissa have spent most of the day searching. With all of their efforts, whether it seems possible or not, they haven't seen the slightest hint of Bumi. Sadly enough they haven't even been able to run across Flopsy. Even though she knows she shouldn't, Larissa feels like an absolute failure. As much as she'd been hoping, they won't be able to get out of Omashu tonight after all. She and the tattooed monk are going to have to meet with Katara and Sokka outside the city and resume looking for Bumi tomorrow. Sighing deeply, the fifteen-year-old turns to her fellow airbender.

"I'm sorry, Aang. We tried everything. It looks like finding Bumi could be harder than we thought."

Gray irises brimming over with sadness, the boy responds. "We really can't do anything else tonight, can we?" Appearing depressed, he sits down and pulls his knees up to his chest. "What if we can't find Bumi tomorrow either? What are we supposed to do?"

Kneeling down behind him, Larissa places a sympathetic hand on his shoulder. Despite how badly the girl wishes to leave Omashu she can still sense the pain he's feeling deep down in his core. It's something that partially causes Larissa to want to continue searching. Even so, the words she has in mind don't change.

"Aang, I hate to say it, but if we don't find him by tomorrow then we need to leave Omashu and keep moving. It isn't safe to spend too much time here with the Fire Nation running things."

Clasping his knees tighter, the twelve-year-old replies in a sad yet understanding voice. "I know. I don't want to put you, Sokka, or Katara in danger. If we don't find Bumi by tomorrow then we can leave Omashu and never come back."

Hearing his despair, Larissa replies empathetically. "It won't be forever. We'll be able to come back at some point. Just not now while the Fire Nation has it captured."

"How is that supposed to make me feel any better?" asks Aang simply. "The Fire Nation could have it captured forever."

Sitting down next to the monk, she gives a gentle smile. "Nothing is ever 'forever'."

Once the sentence is spoken the two sit in stillness for several moments. The whole time Larissa stares out over the scenery deeply in thought. Despite her greatest hopes the girl is already perfectly aware that tomorrow will _not_ go smoothly. If things continued to follow the storyline while she and Aang were away, it might not go smoothly tonight either. Not if Mai's little brother, Tom Tom, followed Momo into camp. Twiddling her thumbs, Larissa observes as the sun drops even lower in the sky and the daylight slips away. If only there was something more they could do to help speed things along… Suddenly, that's when the idea strikes her.

_"Of course,"_ Larissa says to herself. _"Why didn't I think of that earlier?"_

With night fast approaching the plan could be a risky one, but it would certainly be less risky than sticking around for tomorrow's events. Even though Larissa technically knows that the whole fight with Azula has to happen, she still can't help the sick feeling deep down in her gut. Having watched _"The Chase"_ and _"Bitter Work"_ episodes through a million times, she should probably be able to find Zuko and Iroh either way. Seriously, how hard can discovering a ghost town in the middle of nowhere be? If she can talks to Aang, Katara, and Sokka and convinces them that Zuko is going to be very important to their cause they might even be able to track down the Fire Prince beforehand. It would certainly be much more efficient than waiting around for them to cross paths again.

Deciding to give her unspoken idea a shot, Larissa turns to face the monk. Her voice taking on a prodding tone, she breaks the silence. "You know if we still wanted to try finding Bumi tonight, then I think we could do it."

The boy with the arrows, whose face had previously been quite dour, now takes on a more excited expression. "You do?!"

The girl simply nods. "Yes. We've already searched most of the city. There're only two areas left that we haven't gone through. If we split up to search them then we might be able to find Bumi before nightfall."

The monk's excited face now takes on a doubtful frown. "But, Hana, it's already getting dark. There will probably be Fire Nation soldiers out patrolling the streets pretty soon. Are you sure that splitting up is a good idea?"

Larissa stands up and fans out her glider in determination. "Not entirely, but this idea is better than nothing." Pausing momentarily she adds, "Besides, I know how badly you want to find Bumi."

Aang hesitates for a minute or two, but eventually gets to his feet and takes out his own glider. "Okay, if you really think it'll work then we can split up. I really would like to find Bumi tonight if we can."

The blonde-haired girl gives a smile before getting into flying position. "If we put in a bit of extra effort, then we might just pull it off." Readjusting her scarf once more, she adds, "I'll search the section closest to the north side, and you can take the east side. Once we're done we can go back to Sokka and Katara and meet up there."

"Okay, sounds good," says Aang. "I'll meet you back at camp later."

Their course of action being decided, the two take off on their gliders into the dimming light of the late evening. Larissa doesn't realize it at the moment, but she'd actually played right into the hands of the dreadful gut feeling that she's been trying oh so hard to get away from.

* * *

><p>Larissa flies over buildings and twists her way through alleyways as discreetly as she can. When first choosing to search the north side of Omashu, the girl hadn't the slightest idea about what part of the city it actually was. The majority of Omashu contains stone buildings, earthen streets, and wooden carts filled with goods lining the sides of the roads, making the whole place appear similar to a residential area with small homerun businesses. When first entering the north side it was still like this, actually. However, little-by-little the stone buildings started disappearing along with the wooden carts. As they vanished they became replaced by massive stone chutes, large earthen bins, and many multiple sets of tracks, telling the girl that she is getting closer to the heart of Omashu's mail-system.<p>

Her staff clutched tightly in her hands, the orange-clad fifteen-year-old meanders around gigantic stacks of bins and under chutes that tower higher than some of the buildings. The last time she'd been here, which was months ago now, the sight looked incredible in the broad daylight. Of course, with how deserted it is around here this time in the evening and with the falling darkness casting shadows around every corner, it looks more spooky than magnificent. Even so, Larissa forces herself to press on. She hasn't been afraid of dark shadows since she was a little girl. She certainly isn't about to start being afraid now. Still, even with these thoughts of bravery, the girl's wooden staff never leaves her hands.

_"Come on, Larissa,"_ the Intatar tells herself with an internal chuckle. _"Stop being so scared. You have a job to do." _

The thought being out, Larissa loosens her grip on her weapon before tucking it inside her airbender robes somewhere behind her. Once it's put away, the girl takes in a deep breath and observes the area further. Besides the mail chutes and the bins, there also happen to be several small buildings surrounding the area. These building are rock just like the rest of the city, and have open air windows. With as busy as this area is during the day, along with the fact that everything is crafted from earth, Larissa doubts that King Bumi would be here. The Fire Nation would be smart enough to know not to put a powerful earthbending King in a hectic location alongside all of his earthbending citizens. Still, it couldn't hurt to take a look. Even if she doesn't find the man himself she might be able to at least find a lead of some sort. After all, every solution to a mystery starts with a lead.

Moving silently once again, Larissa winds her way through mail chutes and over towards the buildings. The whole time she doesn't even waste her efforts on breaking and entering. All it takes is a single glance through the window to tell her that nothing important awaits her. Well, there was this one room with some beautiful clay pots and another with beads, but it never would have been worth it. If she ever feels the need for something pretty she has an entire sack of money given to her by Yan anyway. This being said, the pale-faced girl moves on to the next window.

For the next twenty minutes she goes through this pattern. She looks through a window, searches with her eyes, finds nothing of significant importance, and goes to look inside the next window. Apparently all these buildings contain would be inventory for people who run businesses. Eventually growing tired of making such little progress, the adolescent takes out her glider and moves to one of the city's upper levels near the top of the mail chute. This is getting absolutely ridiculous. Once she gets done searching over these next few buildings she and Aang will have scavenged all of Omashu for the elderly King. Wherever the Fire Nation decided to hide him it must be the best hiding spot in the entire Earth Kingdom, because not even the Avatar and Intatar working together can find it!

Flying not too high in the air and staying close to the side of the buildings, Larissa eventually spots a set of stairs leading up to the next story. Jutting out from the stairs toward the top is a roomy earthen platform. The blonde-girl with the scarf does her best to search for another place to land, but eventually just settles for the platform. She could have landed at the top of the mail chute, but after the terror she experienced at that exact same spot last time she came to Omashu, Larissa really doesn't want to risk having any flashbacks. Remembering the terrifying ride on "the world's greatest super-slide", the girl shudders. When the shudders subside, however, she smiles.

It was actually that death-defying incident that led to the discovery of her airbending. Thinking back on it, Larissa can hardly believe that there was a time when she thought herself to be nothing more than the nonbending, blonde, girl from another dimension. Now not only is she a bender, but she can bend both air and fire (or at least she can bend fire to an extent…) and she is the Avatar's long-lost spiritual companion come back to the world after fourteen-hundred years. Feeling incredibly nostalgic all of the sudden, Larissa actually does end up flying to the top of the chute rather than the rocky dais.

Upon landing, the girl folds up her glider once more while she gazes downward at the numerous buildings below. It's almost completely dark by now, but Larissa hardly notices. Instead all the girl can think about is how much things can change in such a short period of time. She was so carefree just a few short months ago. Now she's the Intatar and is meant to help save the world from destruction. Clutching the amethyst stone that hangs around her neck, the same stone worn by every other Intatar throughout the history of this world, it suddenly occurs to her how much she actually has come to embrace the role that destiny has bestowed upon her. Not only has she embraced it, but the world has as well. Although Larissa hasn't realized it too much, she really is starting to emerge as Intatar Hana.

Suddenly, Larissa's memory returns to something that she hadn't thought of in ages. Back at the Northern Air Temple a month-and-a-half ago, Teo's father had told her something that shocked her. Ever since the Northern Water Tribe it doesn't shock her so much anymore. Also remembering what both Water Tribe and Earth Kingdom citizens have said in the past months, his words ring through her ears with abrupt realization. In that single, cluttered, workroom, with Sokka there as a witness, Teo's father had told her this:

_"__Don't you understand? You've been reborn after one-thousand and four-hundred years! The citizens don't just view you as being reborn. To them it's resurrection."_

Standing at the crest of the mail chute and gazing down on the city that she hasn't been inside since being that nonbender girl with the strange hair, Larissa whispers to the nighttime air. As she whispers she suddenly feels as though the whole world is on her shoulders but at the same time feels no regrets over her role.

"Not just reborn; _resurrected_."

The Intatar stands there for another second or two before hopping on her glider and moving once again. This time she actually does land on the rocky platform, which contains buildings with several windows beyond it. Knowing that she probably isn't going to find anything, the girl grumbles with aggravation. Nonetheless, she walks over to check anyway. The moment she peeks through it's just as she suspected. No leads, no evidence, no nothing. All she sees are empty barrels, molds, and wax, telling her that this room belongs to a candle maker. The next room containing various splotches of material and a great many spools of thread, this one would belong to a seamstress. Knowing that she's not making any progress, Larissa is about ready to give up. That, however, is when she just so happens to look through the next window.

At first Larissa doesn't think much of it. All the room contains is a large desk and several rows of shelves all cluttered up by scrolls and paperwork. First thinking that a librarian or an accountant of some sort must own this room, the girl is about ready to move on to the next window. Before she does, however, she spots several characters painted onto the front of the desk in bright crimson. It's hard to make the words out for a moment due to the darkness, but at last the fifteen-year-old manages to decipher it. Once she does her cobalt irises widen with joy. Unable to believe what she's reading at first, Larissa looks away and blinks hard twice before looking back at the words. Certainly enough the words remain the same: _'City of Omashu Imprisonment Records'_.

"Wow," Larissa whispers to herself. "I just struck it luckier than I thought…"

That being said, the girl does the one thing that she hasn't yet done tonight. It's something that she hasn't done_ ever _really, but still does anyway. Shoving her back up against the wall, Larissa scans the area to ensure that she's completely alone. Not seeing another living soul, the girl airbends herself in through the window. It's completely dark and almost impossible to make out letters, but with the light of the moon cascading everything in a lovely white glow Larissa is still able to read. Labeling the shelves are different dates and times that range anywhere from twenty years ago to earlier today, making her task slightly more difficult but not unmanageable.

Deciding to look through the papers on the desk first, Larissa saunters over to it slowly. Even though she knows that she's alone the airbending girl can't help but be nervous. If she's caught breaking and entering by a Fire Nation guard then she might see King Bumi tonight whether she wants to or not. Or if he isn't staying in one of the prisons, then she might just meet a bunch of law breaking Earth Kingdom citizens. Anything is possible really… Shaking off the thoughts, Larissa picks up a few pages off of the first stack of paperwork and goes through it. After skimming over the first couple sheets she comes to realize that these are nothing more than police reports.

A child got arrested for stealing papaya from the marketplace... Several women got incarcerated for robbing a Fire Nation nobleman of a sack of gold using earthbending… Then there was a man who is currently imprisoned in Omashu's highest security prison for slapping a Fire Nation soldier… That last one seems outrageous to Larissa, considering how the man's a nonbender and nobody got seriously hurt. If they would put anybody in prison those earthbender women who commit the robbery would seem more likely candidates. It says there's only one other prisoner in that prison, so there'd be plenty of room for all of them… That last thought causes Larissa's eyes to widen in vast comprehension.

"Only one other prisoner…" Larissa whispers to herself. "By Lianmin, I might have found something!"

That thought locked inside of her mind, Larissa glances at the document she's holding once more. Finding the location for that specific prison sector, the teen rummages through police reports and scrolls until finding the information she's looking for. If only she and Aang hadn't split up. Had they stayed together to search the north side, this job would going so much faster. No matter, there's no fixing it now. Not finding anything she needs on the desk, Larissa then decides to move to one of the shelves. Specifically, this would be the shelf with information less than a month old. So busy is Larissa delving through documents that she doesn't even feel the two pairs of eyes watching her from just outside the door near the top of the earthen stairs.

* * *

><p>"This plan of yours sounds ridiculous," whispers the young raven-haired girl. "She is vulnerable and is completely alone. A direct attack would be far more efficient."<p>

The man with the deep brown eyes replies easily, sounding self-assured and increasingly determined. "Actually your approach would probably work just as well as mine, if not better. Still, though, I think we should try this my way first. That way we can break down her defenses full-force."

Turning to face her companion, the girl gives him a pleased yet wicked smirk in the moonlight. "I was hoping that you would be smart enough to say that. Anybody else would have quivered in fear and instantly caved in to my demands. You're far more competent than I gave you credit for."

The man, more of an older teen in reality, returns her smirk. "I'm glad to hear you say so. It gives me true joy."

Lifting their heads up over the top of the rocky stairs, they hear as the Intatar adorned by the hair scarf continues to rummage through things. Meanwhile the duo exchanges glances.

"Would you say that it's about time?"

The younger teen gives a nod. "Yes. If we're going to do it, then we need to do it now."

* * *

><p>A Little While Later<p>

Considering the vast amount of paperwork and scrolls that occupy the room, finding any type of useful information should have taken hours. However, all it took was about ten minutes and two piles of paperwork for Larissa to discover what she was after. Toward the middle of the second pile virtually waiting to be found was a map of the layout of Omashu's prisons. Attached to it was a completely up-to-date list of prisoners. Grinning to herself like a child craving sugar at a birthday party, Larissa begins reading it over. As she does so, it's almost as if nothing can distract her. However, this doesn't last for more than a few seconds.

The door, which had been firmly locked until now, suddenly begins creaking open with an evident noise. Remembering how each of the doors had been bolted up tight when she'd tried opening them from the outside, the sound causes her to practically leap out of her skin. The papers she'd been holding flying everywhere, Larissa instinctively shifts into an airbending stance while pulling out her staff. Her heart is racing and all of her senses are on high alert as her vessels flow heavily with adrenaline. The moment she catches sight of the figure looming in the doorway, however, the panic automatically subsides. Standing before her clothed in green is a tall man with a white beard, brown irises filled with both cautiousness and recognition.

Larissa lowers her staff slightly as the man speaks to her in an aged, craggily, voice. "Are you Hana, the world's resurrected Intatar?"

Opening her mouth slightly, Larissa ponders how to respond. Was she not just all alone in here? Where did this guy come from?! Didn't all of Omashu's citizens just exit the city? Then there's a whole other series of questions when considering how he knows who she is. Larissa thought that she'd gotten her hair completely covered. Or, worse, did he catch her gliding? Maybe she should have taken more caution after all. Hopefully Aang didn't get caught by anybody when using his own glider… At last Larissa manages to get a sentence out into the air.

"That depends," she says flatly. "Who are you?"

"Who I am doesn't matter, child," says the elderly man, his voice beginning to hitch with concern. "You must come with me now."

Larissa raises her staff back up to its original position at that last sentence. The Intatar isn't entirely certain on why, but she doesn't trust this man in the least. He looks like an old man, he talks like an old man, and he appears to be from the Earth Kingdom, but still. Something just isn't sitting well in her gut. Moving back into her airbending stance, she speaks to him firmly.

"Unless you explain yourself to me right now, I'm not going anywhere. Who are you?"

His expression contorting into one of irritation, he rolls his coffee brown eyes at the fifteen-year-old. Moving much faster than Larissa ever could have foretold, he marches toward her and takes her firmly by the wrist.

"We don't have time for this. I need your help _now_. If you're really the Intatar, then you'll come with me. My granddaughter is in terrible trouble."

So surprised is Larissa that she doesn't have time to struggle. Rather, she questions the elder's rather leery claim.

"What trouble is your granddaughter in? Didn't she make it out with the others?"

He drags the pale-faced adolescent down the earthen stairs without responding. Larissa does her best to free herself from his grip, but he is surprisingly very strong. The more she struggles the more apparent his strength becomes, for his grasp is nearly impossible to break. For all she knows this guy be Arnold Schwarzenegger at the age of eighty-five! As Larissa squirms, her blonde tresses start to come free from her concealing orange scarf. Meanwhile the questionable elder answers the Intatar's inquiry.

"No she didn't," says the man. "Neither of us did. We had to go back to our house for something and we were left behind. With all of the Fire Nation soldiers milling around here it's impossible for us to get out of Omashu now. We were hoping that you could help us."

His words, although he does his best to make them come off as sincere, end up having a certain type of undertone to them. Something about the way he speaks seems calloused and cold. Really, everything about him seems this way. This would be why Larissa starts to thrash around all the more. By this time they've reached the bottom of the stairs. Now not only does the old man have one wrist, but he has the other one as well, trapping her in a death-grip.

"No! Let go of me!" the Intatar shouts out angrily.

Hearing her volatile demand, the elder releases a wrist, spins her around to face him, and grabs hold of her once more all in a single instant. To Larissa's fear, the man gives a truly villainous smirk and his coffee brown eyes sparkle dangerously. Now his voice is no longer craggily, but it's smooth and entirely youthful.

"And why would I do that? We've been waiting for this encounter for a long time, _Lady Intatar_."

Finally being held at an angle she can work with, Larissa inhales as deeply as her bending will allow before blowing out at him with all her might. This single breath is all it takes for the "old" man to go somersaulting backwards. As this happens the man's beard tumbles off, making it known to be a complete fake. His Earth Kingdom clothes get several rips in them also, revealing bright scarlet fabric underneath. The man tears off the emerald garments in a single motion before jumping to his feet. A smooth young face and dark brown hair being his true features, he walks toward her slowly. As he draws nearer Larissa estimates him to be a few years older than her at the most, making him a more difficult opponent than first anticipated.

Pointing her staff defensively, Larissa snarls at the Fire Nation man. "You'll never take me, and even if you do, you'll never find a place that holds me. The crowned Prince of the Fire Nation couldn't do it, Admiral Zhao couldn't do it, and neither will you."

Amused laughter meets her threat along with a well-thought out response. Only this response doesn't come from the Fire Nation man. "Don't be so overly dramatic, Intatar Hana. Ling and I fully intend to capture you, yes, but not yet. Tonight we're here for a completely different reason."

The sound of the eerily familiar female voice causes Larissa's blood to run cold. She has never felt so shocked yet so terrified all at the same time. The girl knew that this would have to happen at some point, but not so soon; especially not in a deserted part of Omashu after dark all by herself. Although she's reluctant, Larissa forces herself to turn in the voice's direction. Certainly enough, standing no more than ten feet away from her is the lethal firebender who she'd only seen from Macy's living room. This realization only makes this situation seem all the more real.

"_Azula_," the girl says audibly while doing her best to hide her fear.

Apparently it doesn't work, because all the Fire Nation Princess does is stand there looking pleased in a twisted sort of manner. "You know who I am. Good. This should make things go all the more smoothly."

Backing up slightly, Larissa keeps a firm grip on her staff as she holds her airbending stance. Meanwhile Azula and her henchman, (_Ling_ was his name…?), get closer to her. It's as if they walk with purposeful slowness just to unnerve her. Really, this is what they probably do. Feeling terrified, Larissa whips up a large gust of wind with her staff. Again, Ling goes tumbling away from her. Azula, on the other hand, stays perfectly on her feet despite the fact that she was close to reeling over. The whole time Azula never loses her infamous smirk.

Raising her arms up as in some form of surrender, the Fire Princess speaks. The whole time she retains her normal cold, calm, manipulative tone. "Relax, Intatar. My goal for finding you isn't to hurt you; at least not today, anyway."

Larissa's defenses don't lower in even the tiniest increment. If there's one thing that she remembers in this moment, it's that Azula always lies. Despite the obvious horror Larissa's feeling, she still manages to get her words out to the maniacal Princess of the Fire Nation.

"Okay, if you're not here to capture me and deliver me to Ozai in chains, then why did you have your sidekick drag me down here? What's this all about?"

"The reason we're here is quite simple, really," Azula states. "Ling and I only wish to give you a warning. We know what you've been doing, Intatar."

Getting up, the older boy walks over to his Princess' side. As he does so he scowls at her. "I saw what you did the afternoon following your explosion at the North Pole,_ Hana_, and the Princess and I aren't ready to sit passively and let you have your way."

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile…<em>

Aang just finished searching the east side of Omashu and, to his dismay, came up empty-handed. Endless hours of scavenging Omashu top-to-bottom have passed and still not a trace of King Bumi. Aang flies through the warm nighttime skies on his glider feeling depressed. Hopefully Hana's having better luck than him... It is at that thought when Aang gets a bad feeling deep down in the pit of his stomach. The whole time there is also this distressing voice in his head. This voice is different from the one that controls moral code; _very different_, actually. No, the voice that speaks to him now is the voice that is supposed to warn one when danger is approaching or when something bad is going to happen. It could almost be compared to an internal warning siren. The whole time this internal warning siren tells him one thing:

_"Go over to the north side, find Hana, and find her fast."_

Upon hearing this, Aang argues with it while looking at the blackened sky. _"But it's getting late. If I don't get back soon Sokka and Katara are going to worry. Who knows? Hana could already be there with them." _

At this the internal voice speaks again. _"She's not. She's still in the north side. You need to go find her now." _

The little monk doesn't disagree with his unexplained instincts again. Instead, going against all reason or logic, he does a complete swoop with his glider and begins flying in an entirely different direction. Even if it is getting late and Hana is probably at camp with the Water Tribe siblings, it couldn't hurt to check around the north side.

* * *

><p>Larissa feels as her heart starts beating rapidly and her blood vessels freeze over. One time in her science class she had studied how the human body goes into survival mode when in a life-threatening situation. Digestion slows down, the heart begins racing, breathing quickens, and adrenaline flows through the body, allowing for a fight or flight response. Though Larissa had known cognitively that this happens she has never experienced it herself until this very moment. Even so, she doesn't realize it. Instead it simply happens, the blonde-haired Intatar clenching her staff tightly while flying into defense mode.<p>

"Don't play with me," spats Larissa. "I'm not taking your bait."

Azula takes on a sturdy firebending stance at the girl's demeanor, not hesitating to reply snidely. "Who says we're baiting you? For all you know, Intatar, we could be here for an honest conversation."

Shifting slightly, Larissa stands firmly in her airbending stance. "I'm not buying it. You're the daughter of the Fire Lord. He raised you to be a deceiver."

The firebending prodigy's eyes narrow into slits of gold. "Maybe so, but either way the truth can't be hidden. You're not just the Intatar anymore. You're a conniving infiltrator who is trying to sway members of the Royal family to your side. If fools like Zhao knew any better, they would take you as the dangerous threat that you are."

Somehow even with all of her defenses on high alert Azula's words manager to strike a chord. Without realizing it, her blue eyes widen as she speaks. "The Fire Nation…they—no, _you_…think that I'm a serious threat? Up until recently all I've been to you people is some teen girl with fancy powers. I thought that Aang was the _real _threat."

"No, no, no, Hana. You're right," says Ling coarsely. "The Fire Nation hasn't viewed you as overly serious until the loss at the North Pole. Even then more focus is still put on winning the war than on capturing you. And this is exactly the Fire Nation's mistake."

"Nobody has taken time to consider the extreme measures you're wiling take," says Azula in a cold monotone. "If you were mine, I would hold you in the solitary confinement chamber at the Boiling Rock. Someone who would try to befriend the Fire Prince and the Dragon of the West for inside information should be grounds for more than just _capture_."

The very mention of the inescapable prison in the middle of the boiling lake causes Larissa to visibly shudder. She hadn't known until now, but the very thought of being imprisoned at the Boiling Rock unnerves her. Though she tries her best to hide her frightened emotions, both Azula and Ling still sense them. Exchanging a single discreet glance filled with knowingness, the Princess steps back and allows her henchman to inch closer. The night may be dark, but Larissa is still able to see the chilling, calculating, gleam in his dark brown irises. Walking in calm, measured, strides, the eighteen-year-old takes over in the dialogue as he backs her against a wall. Figuratively speaking and in the literal sense.

"You're smart, Hana; you're every bit as smart as me and the Princess. You have ulterior motives for wanting Zuko on your side because you know something that we don't. This is about more than inside information. This is about you gaining the upper hand in the war by any means necessary." Pausing, Ling gives a smirk that is somewhere in between cold and contorted pleasure. "You're ruthless, Hana. You're intelligent, ruthless, and scheming. If I didn't know any better, I would say that you belong to the Fire Nation."

The fact that Larissa's airbending stance weakens passes her completely by. Nobody has even thrown a single blow, and already she feels petrified and exhausted. Her scarf having fallen off some time ago, the Intatar pushes a blonde-lock behind her ear in a hopeless attempt to calm her nerves. "Your words could possibly be true," says Larissa as evenly as she can. "But the reasons I do what I do are to help restore balance to the world you've helped destroy. Being ruthless isn't always bad, especially if it can be used as a tool to take down an enemy who is equally ruthless."

Smirking in the same manner as the young man, Azula too moves closer. "Your words are empty. The fact that you haven't tried fighting us yet only helps to show your weakness. It's no wonder you're after Iroh and little Zu Zu. You're just as pathetic as they are."

The girl's stance loosens even more than before, but then it tenses back up again. Larissa can't pinpoint why, but her head is practically spinning. They're playing mind games with her is all they're doing, and she knows this. The moment her guard is down they're going to attack her and drag her back to Azula's Fire Navy ship in chains. Of course, even while knowing this, Larissa can't focus enough to stop the sense of overwhelming horror. They're going to attack her any moment now; she can feel it. The worst part is that Aang is probably at camp with Katara and Sokka by now, leaving her to do battle completely alone. Her frame beginning to shudder involuntarily, Larissa points her staff at the duo and shouts defensively.

"I know what you're doing!" she exclaims. "It's not going to work!"

"Don't try to sound confident," says Azula in a cool monotone. "It's already working."

Suddenly, faster than Larissa ever could've imagined, the raven-haired Princess leaps into a firebending stance and releases a roaring blast of flaming cobalt. Using her airbending, the fifteen-year-old leaps out of the way instinctively. The whole time she doesn't hesitate to notice as the buildings, staircases, and chutes are cast in the light of the violent sapphire inferno. The fiery blasts not ceasing, Larissa takes up her glider and rushes for the stairs. Once she has the vast amount of height to her advantage, the girl bears down on them with a brutal column of air. This works momentarily, but obviously not for long. Not even three seconds after her retaliation Azula is seen sprinting up the stairs in her well known acrobatic fashion.

Acting completely on intuition, Larissa swoops down and lands toward the middle of the vast earthen staircase. Using her staff to the best of her ability, she performs a massive air swipe in attempt to loosen some of the stones from the walls of the buildings and of the stairs below. Once they're freed the Intatar releases a colossal air blast causing jagged stones and pebbles to fly into the Fire Nation girl's path. This attack actually goes better than expected from Larissa's end, for several of the rocky particles end up in Azula's eyes as well. Surprised by this, the girl releases a grunt of both pain and irritation while scratching at her golden orbs with her fingers. Relieved at the sight, Larissa uses this opportunity to get to the top of the stairs using the air scooter. Not only will she have an excellent take-off point once reaching the top, but this method of travel should cause other miniscule rocks to fly free as well.

Once at the top of the stairs Larissa jumps off of the large, rotating, orb, and peers down at Azula, who still happens to be suffering from the tiny rocks embedded in her eyes. Whipping out her glider once more, the airbender is ready to take to the skies and fly away as fast as she can. Before the opportunity comes, however, a bright orange blast comes from somewhere behind her. This fiery burst just barely misses singeing the ends of her hair and the hems of her robes. Turning abruptly, Larissa sees the very young soldier with the piercing brown eyes charge at her while releasing arched torrents of fire. Taking another peek several stairs down, it's looking as if Azula is going to recover any second now too.

Going into an extremely desperate state, Larissa turns another air blast on the Princess while she's still slightly weakened. Much to her relief, the scarlet-clad Royal goes tumbling several feet downward with several gasps of surprise. Turning to Ling, she gives him a blast of air as well. Unfortunately he isn't as easy to make topple considering how there are no other distractions to help occupy him. Because of this Larissa creates several relentless bursts of wind, knocking him through the hard wooden door of a previously locked building. Not only does he crash through the solid material of the door, but he smacks against the earthen back-most wall with a loud thud. Larissa hears quite clearly as he shouts out in agony, but this still isn't enough. Spotting a set of shelves directly above the head of the fallen soldier, the pale-faced girl uses a fast-paced air grapple to make them cave in on top of him.

Knowing that she has time and that her time won't last for much longer, Larissa fans out her glider. Sprinting to the edge of the rocky platform with all her might, she leaps into the air and allows the wind to catch her. The very instant she's airborne the girl uses her bending to help hasten in her getaway. While doing so Larissa counts the seconds in hope that she will be able to reach ten without consequence. If she can reach ten, then she'll most likely be able to make it out of here alive. Holding her breath without realizing it, the blonde-haired teen begins counting down the seconds.

_"One…two…three…four…—" _

Her breath still not coming to her, Larissa is praying that she will be able to continue. Of course, to her dismay and absolute panic, she finds that she can't. Before she can even get to the count of five her flight is hindered. As if Lianmin and the entire universe have suddenly turned against her, this hindrance comes from an intense burning sensation shooting through her left shoulder. An instant later the same type of unbearable burning pain hits her directly in the left ankle. Releasing an earsplitting shriek, Larissa suddenly loses the ability to stay in the air. Fighting the feeling of her skin suffering from third-degree burns, Larissa does her best to keep in the sky. She is losing height exceedingly fast, but still she doesn't crash. However, all it takes is another hit to her right thigh to cripple her. Staying in the air being a complete impossibility now, Larissa feels as she starts to fall from the sky rapidly.

The rushing of the wind causes the flames that had previously been engulfing the fabric of her robes to extinguish, but this still does nothing to delay the deep blazing sensation that starts to overwhelm her. Feeling as she gets closer and closer to the ground, Larissa does her best to bend up an air ball to lessen impact that should only be a few seconds away. Although with her shoulder being barbecued this is made extremely difficult, if not impossible. Wincing at the intense throbbing coursing through her body, Larissa tries forming a decent sized sphere with her arms and fails twice. Ten times more desperate than before, the injured Intatar bends the air in a circular motion and tries again. Like before, the burning in her shoulder becomes too much and forces her bending to a halt.

The ground now being excruciatingly close, Larissa clutches her glider, curls into a ball, and braces for impact. However, the ground never meets her. To both her surprise and her relief, a hand comes down and catches her by the back of her robe. It takes a moment for her to process the fact that she hasn't hit the rocky surface yet, but once she does she braves it and opens her eyes. Turning her head slightly upward, Larissa is astonished to see the frightened and confused gray eyes of her spiritual companion. Not even a second goes by before Aang closes up his glider and lands them both safely on the ground. Once her feet meet the surface of the earthen street Larissa attempts standing by herself, but her seared right thigh and left ankle don't let her. Releasing a sharp groan of pure anguish, Aang moves a step closer and helps support her with his expression taking on concern alongside fearful and puzzled emotions.

"Hana, what just happened?!" Aang exclaims. "Who were those guys? Why were they attacking you?"

Larissa doesn't spare a single moment to answer his questions. Instead she speaks out in distress. "Aang, you need to get us out of here now! We're in trouble! Hop on your glider and fly as fast as you can!"

"But what's going on? Please, Hana, you need to tell me!"

Right then is when a huge bolt of lightning appears from around the corner coupled with roaring orange flames. The lightning bolt causes one of the towering mail chutes from above them to crumble. Somehow, even with her newly acquired injuries, Larissa manages to bend up a gargantuan gust of wind to blow some of the debris out of the way. Meanwhile, Aang does some airbending of his own and moves them back several yards so that they don't get crushed. The two of them dive stomach-first onto the stony pavement as the deafening sound of boulders hitting the earth comes to pass, followed by a massive cloud of dust. Only after the cloud settles do the two stand back up. Larissa's body still cries out in agony, but she barely notices. All of her senses on hyper-alert, the girl takes up a bending stance and Azula and Ling emerge from somewhere alongside the rubble.

"The Avatar and the Intatar standing right in front of me at the exact same time," says Azula as she strides near them in an eerily calm manner. "What a coincidence."

Ling, though he walks perfectly astride with the amber-eyed teen, moves with a greater amount of confidence. The correct term for it would be called arrogance, really. "Is the Avatar in on your scheme too, _Lady Intatar_? Has he been helping you this whole time?"

Releasing an aggressive blast of air, Larissa spats her response at him. "Leave Aang out of this. Your fight is with _me_."

"Don't dodge our questions, _Intatar_," says Azula with a cold smirk. "I thought that you would be better than that."

"What are your plans once you have Zuko and Iroh on your side?" asks Ling bluntly. "With both of you working together it must be something big."

Furrowing his brow, Aang turns to Larissa now appearing more confused than scared. "Hana, what are they talking about?"

"I'll tell you later," the blonde-haired girl whispers. "Let's just get out of here."

Before Aang can give a response, Azula speaks out once more. "Actually, Ling, you're wrong for once. I don't think that the Avatar knows anything about this. If my theory is correct, the Intatar has probably been going behind the backs of her friends this whole time."

Reaching into the front of her scarlet shirt with perfectly manicured nails, Azula pulls out a small blue object and turns it over with her finger. The very sight of it causes Larissa's eyes to enlarge to five times their normal size. Obviously getting some twisted type of pleasure at the Intatar's demeanor, the Fire Princess takes the long lost Water Tribe hair clip and tosses it on the ground in front of the tattooed monk. The whole time he stares at it with mouth agape and eyes twice as wide as his companion's. Turning, he stares at the fifteen-year-old Intatar in shock.

"Hana, it's your hairclip!" he says at last. "How did they get it?"

It isn't the Intatar who answers the inquiry. Instead, it just so happens to be Ling.

"How else do you thing we got it?" says the eighteen-year-old. "Prince Zuko lost it after your friend _the Intatar_ gave it to him. All we had to do was find it."

Aang turns back around to face the girl, his gray eyes wider than disks.

"Didn't she tell you, Avatar?" asks Azula with a calculating, vicious, tone. "She gave little Zu Zu her hairclip back at the North Pole. Of course this was only after she'd tried manipulating him and my Uncle into joining your side. For all we know, she's probably been going behind your backs planning this out for months."

Though Larissa doesn't like to see this by any means, nothing but surprise screams out from his demeanor. "Hana...," he says, "that isn't really true… Is it?"

More than anything, Larissa wants to break down and tell her little airbending friend everything. Then once she's told him everything she wants to tell the whole story to Sokka and Katara. Of course, being unable to do this due to their current predicament, Larissa takes a step forward and squats down to retrieve her hairclip. The moment it's grasped in her fingers she stands to her full height, stretches both hands upward, and ties back the two braids that normally hang separately from the rest of hair on either side of her head. Her whole body shrieks at the performance of such movements, but she does her best not to let her torturous pain outwardly show. Ling, Azula, and Aang all watch the girl with strong curiosity up until the instant she speaks. Even afterward they can hardly stop looking at her, as her whole demeanor has taken on an odd sort of calm.

"Thank you for returning my hairclip to me since Zuko was so foolish to lose it," says the Intatar. Fanning out her glider, she takes a step backwards as she continues. "It pains me to know that he would let go of it so easily. After everything we've discussed he should know that I meant every word of what I said; especially the part about how he could have friends and purpose among the Avatar and the Intatar's group. Oh well. I suppose some people never learn." Turning slightly, Larissa faces her who gapes at her in complete shock. "Come on, Aang. Let's go."

Giving one last glance at the brown-eyed soldier and the raven-haired Fire Princess, the Avatar fans out his own glider and the two take to the skies. How Larissa even manages to get off of the ground with the pain she's in she has no idea, but still she manages it. For a moment she's terrified that Ling and Azula will attack them with firebending again and bring them both down. Shockingly enough, this doesn't happen. Instead they stand among rocks and debris staring up at the duo. Relieved that they stand unmoving, Larissa speeds up in her gliding. Only when they're a long ways away from the two do they land. From here Aang take his injured friend up on his back so that they can continue their flight back to camp. Larissa isn't even fazed by this, because she probably passes out less than halfway there.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile…<em>

Ling and Azula stand side-by-side among large piles of earthen rubble as they peer up at the sky. The Princess quirks a brow as she watches the duo of incredibly powerful airbenders get further and further away. Based on how her eyes are squinted, it's obvious to Ling that she is neither impressed, spiteful, nor deeply in thought, but is somewhere in the range of all three. To be honest he half expects her to fire at them with a flare of blazing cobalt. Of course, he truly does only _"half"_ expect this. This expectation is actually at less than half a level. In reality Ling knows precisely what's going through the Princess' head, for the same thoughts are coursing through his own mind. Still, despite this, he decides to ask anyway.

"You're Highness," states Ling from closely beside her, "they were perfectly in range. With Intatar Hana as severely injured as she was, we could have taken them down easily. Why did you just let them go?"

Her expression vacant, Azula replies. "Ling, you're a smart man. You tell me."

Though he is entirely certain that he has her mindset completely figured out, he makes his statement come out as a question just to be safe. Even so, it is still obvious to the girl that he knows his answer is correct. Somehow this little fact actually works to make the Fire Nation Princess joyful. (If joyful could ever be the proper word to describe Azula…)

"Because tonight's job is finished?" says Ling. "The Intatar understands that the positively _luminous_ Fire Princess knows her plan, we told her what we needed to, and Hana was already weak and terrified at our presence? Capturing her tonight wasn't truly necessary?"

Frowning at the word "luminous", Azula shoots the sky a half-hearted glare. "Don't attempt flattering me, Ling." A second later she adds, "But, yes. You're absolutely correct. Capturing the Intatar tonight would only get in the way. Besides, I can practically guarantee that we'll run into each other again."

Smirking in his normal devious, yet arrogant, manner Ling edges closer to the amber-eyed royal. "And when that day comes Zuko and Iroh might be with them; if we're lucky we'll be able to solve two problems at once."

"Precisely." Azula smiles with an expression similar to Lings. Pausing slightly, she turns to face him for the first time during the entire conversation. "Now come on. We owe the governor's family a late night visit."

* * *

><p>It's dark. The moon is high in the sky. The city of Omashu looks quiet and peaceful with a quaint star-dotted backdrop. Really, the scene is one that an artist might sit on this very hillside in the middle of the night just to paint. However, Sokka isn't up here to do a landscape portrait. Instead he is staring down at the Earth Kingdom city with a sickening mixture of gloom and unspeakable anxiety stirring around inside of him. A slight breeze comes up, making the night a cool one. Yet, he hardly notices. All he can do is pray to Twi and La that Larissa makes her way back to him unharmed. If anything happened to her Sokka's not sure if he could bare it.<p>

Thinking back to a very long time ago, Sokka can remember when his mother left to visit one of the neighbors. He must have been about five or six years old at the time, but he can remember it as clearly as if it had happened yesterday. About an hour or so after Kya left there was a terrible blizzard. It probably took around three days just for them to dig themselves out once it was over. The whole time Kya was gone. He was worried, three-year-old Katara was worried, but nobody was as worried as their father. Hakodah was so overwrought with concern that he couldn't sleep, could barely eat, and could only think about whether or not his wife would come home. At the time and for years afterward Sokka had felt terrible for the agonizing worry that his dad had gone through during that time, but he'd never really been through it himself. Only now does Sokka understand what that specific brand of sharp, agonizing, worry feels like.

Not knowing what else to do, Sokka whispers into the nighttime breeze. "Twi and La, if you can hear me, please bring her back and bring her back safely. _Please._"

Suddenly the Water Tribe boy feels as a blanket is tossed over his shoulders. Grabbing the edges, he pulls it around him tighter as his sister sits beside him with a similar blanket wrapped around her. Blue eyes glimmering with her own brand of unease, Katara turns to her elder sibling.

"I left to go get blankets a half hour ago and got pulled away by some of the civilians. They aren't back yet?"

Sokka shakes his head as he replies with desperation evident in his tone. "No. It's been dark for almost three hours now. Where are they at?"

Opening her mouth, Katara appears ready to come up with a theory. Before she can, however, a small figure is seen flying over Omashu's walls in their direction. A second or two later they are able to make it out as a person clad in orange. Feeling both relived and nervous at the sight, the two siblings shoot to their feet simultaneously. For some reason or another neither of them says anything. Most likely this is because they can already tell that something's wrong. Exchanging fretful glances, all the two can do is stare up at the younger airbender as he comes closer to where they stand. To their further concern, he flies rigidly and at a very fast pace. One thing that is impossible for either of them to ignore is that, rather than flying by herself, Larissa has her arms draped over Aang's shoulders while being supported on his back. The very instant the twelve-year-old lands Sokka can almost feel as his heart stops.

Folding up his glider and stashing it away, Aang removes Larissa from his back and holds her in his arms. To their astonishment, he stands there unmoving as if he's in some sort of shocked trance. Taking his gaze away from Larissa, the boy eventually looks up at Sokka and Katara with large gray eyes filled with fear and concern. However, it isn't the child's demeanor that catches Sokka's attention; it's Larissa. Terror practically overwhelming him, the young warrior runs over to Aang faster than he thought he could run. Once he's standing in front of him, rather than speaking, Sokka takes Larissa from the Avatar's arms and holds onto her tightly. Instead of trying to continue holding his spiritual companion, Aang complies without struggle and gives her over.

Examining Larissa closely, tribal boy's blood runs cold. This girl who was perfect and healthy and unscathed several hours before now lies limply in his arms. The first thing Sokka notices besides her limp and unmoving body is the shoulder facing away from him. That entire section of her orange robe has been burned completely off, leaving nothing but a hideous mesh of red and charcoal colored skin showing through the black-rimmed gap. Reaching out a very hesitant forefinger, the boy skims the scorched edge of the remaining orange fabric just to make sure that he isn't hallucinating. When Larissa releases an unconscious groan of anguish Sokka removes his hand as if it was he who burned her. A second later he sees that an ankle and a thigh are in the exact same condition, her soft milky skin turned gruesomely charred. Based on the way she winces and squirms her wounds are every bit as excruciating as they look.

The sixteen-year-old's fear turning to anger in one vast swirl of emotions, Sokka looks up at Aang with a glare. "_Who did this?!_"

For a reason unknown to both him and Katara, the young airbender's bearing turns remorseful. "We split up so that we could finish searching the city, and Hana was attacked. I got to her in enough time to help her get away, but by then they'd already hurt her," says Aang sorrowfully. A moment later he adds, "I'm so sorry, Sokka."

The Water Tribe boy stares at him with furiousness evident throughout his entire being. "You split up?!" he shouts. "Why would you do that?! You're the Avatar! You should've known that like something this could happen!"

Normally in this situation Aang would be begging for forgiveness and worried sick about his friend's well-being. However, while he's still worried about his fellow group member, there's obviously something else bothering him. Whatever the emotion is, it cries out with urgency.

"Sokka, please," begs the airbender, "I know that you care about Hana and that you're upset that she's hurt, but we have bigger problems." Aang breaks out his glider and runs a little ways down the hill before turning back to face them. "I'm going to get Appa. We need to get out of here now."

Sokka's anger not being quelled in the tiniest of increments, he prepares to shout at the tattooed boy and demand answers. However, all it takes is another glance at Larissa to make his rage diminish enough for him to think. Suddenly, it occurs to him that the person who did this to Larissa must not have been any ordinary firebender. Whoever it was must really have it in for her. Tightening his grasp on the girl and stroking her hair, Sokka looks back up at the monk. Rather than addressing their spur-of-the-moment departure, he repeats his previous question.

"Aang, who did this to her? _Tell me._"

Gray eyes turning concerned, afraid, and deeply puzzled, he responds to Sokka's inquiry. "I don't know who they were exactly or why they were after Hana, but I think Hana knows. After she wakes up and she's done healing herself, I have a feeling that she has a lot to tell us."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I know. An intense chapter. I hope that you liked reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. The next chapter is "The Swamp". Again, with winter quarter starting up, I'm not sure when my next update will be. Hopefully it'll come sooner rather than later. Until next time! **_

_**~Bloodbender33 **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Oh my goodness it has been so long! How long has it been since my last update? Between three weeks and a MONTH? Wow it has been so long! I've had so much work to do having two night classes, two day classes, and then babysitting jobs that I haven't had time for anything! I don't even have time to post this chapter right now, but because I've been longing to update for weeks, I think that I can break this one tiny rule. Also, after next week my night classes are OVER! Once my night classes are over, happy days are here again! I will have so much more time for writing! Until spring quarter, that is... Oh well. Enough with my work-overloaded ranting. Onward to chapter five, the ATLA episode "The Swamp". After the drama of the previous chapter, I thought that I would try to mingle in a little bit of comedy relief. This chapter is very strange and, in some ways awkward, and is definitely going to get intense, but I hope that you like it anyway. Enjoy! :)**_

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender or anything related to it. <em>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Five<span>

Two Days Later

Whether the time of day is high noon or twelve o'clock midnight, nothing stops the surrounding water from appearing appallingly murky and the tangles of vines from being ominously creepy. From the first time Larissa realized that she would end up in this dimension for the entire journey, she was not looking forward to this episode. Essential to the Avatar journey or not, the swamp does not appear to be a pleasant place. Greasy swamp benders in loincloths made out of leaves, giant alligators that could be hungry for a change in their diet, evil vines that like to drag people away… Yeah, whether Larissa is the Intatar or not, it doesn't much matter to her. The swamp is a creepy, frightening, place. Especially now, considering how things have turned out differently than she had expected.

Sitting beneath a small tree several feet away from the river, Larissa rummages around inside her blue, Water Tribe bag. It has been about two days since she's touched her journal. Even then with all that has gone on recently her letters to her mother have been short. The most she has taken time to do is hit on key points throughout the journey so far and tell about how she feels. Right now, however, the girl pulls out her the journal given to her by Macy along with two pens. All day and much of yesterday she has been wandering around the swamp praying that nothing captures her, kills her, or eats her, all in attempt to find her three friends. Now with it nearing evening with only a few hours left until dark, the girl feels as though she's about to go crazy. In order to have some way to keep her sanity, Larissa uncaps her pen and begins to write with her well-known, hasty, cursive writing.

_Mom, _

_These past couple days have been by far the most exhausting of my life. I'm not sure if you'll believe me or assume that I'm exaggerating, but so much has happened that you wouldn't ever believe it. Late last night I had a confrontation with Princess Azula and some guy named Ling in Omashu. Also, that same morning I spoke with Avatar Wan in the Spirit World, and he told me that my time with Zuko is starting to run out. (Most likely, this is due to Ling and Azula). So much has happened in such a short amount of time and, if I think about it too much, my head will start spinning. But that isn't what I want to talk to you about. I want to talk to you about today and yesterday._

_I am no longer in Omashu. I haven't been for a couple days now. I am currently trapped in the swamp by myself where I have been for over twenty-four hours. What happened before I got stuck here…? Well…let me tell you all about it. …_

* * *

><p><em>The Previous Morning<em>

The two girls are surrounded by lush, green, trees on every side, the forest appearing dim yet peaceful in the early morning light. In the center of the area in which they stand are shallow, rocky, crevices, which are rounded at the bottom as if carved out by a giant ice cream scoop. Cool, soothing, liquid flowing up from an underground spring fills these bowl-like fissures to the brim, creating pools that aren't too deep yet aren't too shallow either. The best part about this secluded spot to Larissa, other than the fact that the setting is a lovely one, is the fact that the thick foliage creates a natural curtain that completely blocks the area from view of anybody else that might be around. Though she doubts that anybody else would be wandering around out in the wilderness anyhow, it's still nice to have that extra sense of security.

Her airbender robes and her wrappings folded up neatly on the grass, the fifteen-year-old sinks down into the cold liquid until she is completely submerged up to her neck. Anybody else's focus would be on how scratchy the pool's coarse bottom is, but Larissa doesn't care in the tiniest increment. All she cares about is how marvelous the icy, clear, substance feels on her burn wounds. With a burn on her ankle that completely encases the calf of her left leg, another on her right thigh that stretches from above her knee to her rear end, and a final one that sears her entire left shoulder and then some, this is actually the best she's felt since acquiring the injuries. Whether these were given to her by Ling or Azula she isn't sure, but then again it doesn't matter. So long as they get healed.

Suddenly, the water su**r**rounding Larissa begins to glow blue, making the scorched skin feel almost new. Standing beside her in the pool doing her best to avert her gaze from her nude, blonde, friend is Katara. Clad in her pure white wrappings with braids intact, she does her best to start the healing process. Only once she's finished can Larissa contact a spirit to finish fixing her wounds, otherwise it's a common fear that the young Intatar might drain herself or get hurt worse.

Looking at one of the trees rather than at Larissa, Katara speaks to the girl. "I'm sorry about your wrappings, Hana," says the waterbender. "Unless that gaping wound on your thigh is completely exposed it might not heal correctly; not to mention the one on your shoulder."

Not really all that bothered by her current state, Larissa gives a shrug as the healing waters encase her. "It's okay, Katara. I understand. Besides, it's only you here. If Aang or Sokka decided to pop in then I'd feel awkward."

Katara is silent for a moment after this, her brow furrowed in thought. Noticing her intense facial expression Larissa furrows her own brow, wondering what's going through her mind. Though she can already guess what she's thinking fairly accurately. Another second or two passes and at last the waterbender speaks, confirming the Intatar's previous beliefs.

"Hana," says Katara at last, "What happened to you in Omashu last night?"

Knowing that this question was inevitable, Larissa gives a small sigh. "It's a very long and very involved story, Katara. The conflict has actually been going on for a while now, but it didn't get as extreme as it did until yesterday." The fifteen-year-old pauses a long time before continuing. "I wanted to tell you guys for a while, but…I wasn't sure how. In fact I'm still not sure, and even worse, I'm not sure how all of you are going take it."

The tribal girl looks her friend in the eyes empathetically. "Well…" she says, "how do you think we're going to take it?"

Larissa gives another, much deeper, sigh. This one sounds almost pained. "Not well. You guys might not believe me, and even if you do, I don't think that you'll want to help me with something like this. The whole thing…it sounds…"

The girl trails off, forcing the braided girl to prod. "_'It sounds' _what?"

"Unbelievable." Larissa finishes. "Unbelievable. Crazy. Psychotic. All of these things."

Keeping the majority of her focus on healing the wounds, Katara still manages to speak to her friend. "What if whatever you need to tell us does sound crazy? So what? We'll still help you, Hana. We started this journey together, and we'll keep going through it together."

Larissa nibbles her lower lip before continuing. "You say that now, but I doubt you'll be saying that later. It's really, really, bad. I know you won't like it."

Switching her gaze to the forest, the waterbender removes the healing glow from around her friend. The moment the water is clear once again, Larissa gazes down at her wounds and is pleasantly surprised. After this kind of healing session she had still been expecting to see some heinously scarred tissue. Instead all she sees are small, pink, scars left over. As she observes the marks in wonder, Katara climbs out of the little stone pool while responding.

"Are you sure you're not just scared, Hana? Maybe your mind's just blowing this out of proportion."

Double-checking to make sure Katara's back is turned to her, Hana stands straight up in the pool. The water reaching to only two inches above her knees she is able to cross to the other side without a problem. The entire time neither girl notices the obnoxious sound of branches breaking and leaves shuffling, all to one poor, unknowing, soul.

Hiking out of the water onto the soft grass, Larissa starts to respond. "No, Katara, I can assure you that I'm not blowing this out of proportion. Just trust me on—"

Unfortunately the pretty, young, Intatar never gets to finish her sentence.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Nearly jumping out of her skin, (because there's nothing else for her to jump out of), Larissa spins ninety degrees to her right. Standing just inside the clearing, bug-eyed with awkward shock and embarrassment, is none other than the Water Tribe boy. Eyes equally wide and with her face turning scarlet, Larissa stares back at him. Then, not even half a second later, Larissa leaps back into the pool with arms crossed over her breasts. At that exact same moment Sokka averts his gaze and lifts a forearm to block his exposed group member from view, Katara leaping in front of the shallow pond at break neck speed to help shield her.

"I am _so_ sorry!" The ponytailed boy exclaims. "I came because I needed to tell you something, but…that doesn't matter now…" Stuttering, he says, "I just remembered…I need to…give Momo a bath!" Blue eyes widening in realization, Sokka instantly takes back his words. "No! What I meant to say was that I…I need to…brush Momo's…back! No wait, that sounds weird…"

Slapping herself in the forehead in aggravation, the braided girl shoots her elder brother a sharp glare. "Sokka," says the waterbender pointedly, "**_Get out of here!_**"

Backing away slowly, Sokka nods awkwardly with crimson cheeks. "Right, right, sorry. I'm going now."

The Water Tribe warrior backs away a few more steps before sprinting into the foliage. As he dashes through the trees Aang's voice can be heard.

"Sokka, what happened?" Says the monk in concern. "I thought you wanted to go talk to Hana and Katara."

Based on how the tattooed boy give a yelp of surprised and how the loud thudding of footsteps doubles, it's obvious that the older of the two grabbed him by the wrist and forced him into a sprint as well.

"Don't ask!" Sokka shouts out in a panicked, squeaky voice. "Let's just get out of here! I saw some things that I wasn't supposed to!"

* * *

><p>Amused, bell-like, laughter rings through the clearing loudly. Crossing her arms clumsily, the Intatar glares down in the direction of the pond. Her previous companion just returned to Aang and Sokka, leaving Larissa completely alone. Or, <em>almost<em> alone, anyway… Reflected in the water, her entire persona being visible rather than just her face is the girl's very familiar friend from her birth dimension. The same friend that she hasn't spoken with in nearly a month.

Black curls bouncing and brown eyes dancing with laughter, Macy finally gets enough of a grip on herself to respond. "Really, Larissa? You don't contact me for four weeks, and when you finally call, rather than telling me about your firebending or what the Northern Water Tribe looks like you decided to tell me about how Sokka saw you naked?"

The girl runs a humiliated hand through her hair, her cheeks reddening. "Don't laugh! It isn't funny! It feels really…awkward…and I don't know what to do… All he did was stare!"

Pushing a raven strand away from her caramel-and-roses cheek, Macy gets a certain type of smirk. Under normal circumstances Larissa would probably be happy about the appearance of her long-term friend's mischievous glint. At the moment, however, all she feels is nervousness. That particular sparkle never leaving, the wealthy teen speaks.

"Stand up."

Eyeing her oddly with critical blue eyes, she responds. "Macy, I'm not standing up. I don't trust you in cases like this."

Rolling her eyes playfully, the sixteen-year-old commands, "Just do it."

Not putting up another argument, Larissa rises to her feet in surrender. "Alright, fine. I'm standing up. Are you happy?"

Macy doesn't answer. Instead she arches her brow as she observes her closely. A moment later she says, "Spin for me, but go slowly."

Shaking her head at her strange friend, the blonde-haired girl complies with the request. "You know, I'm not really seeing the point in this."

Once Larissa has turned in a complete circle, she stands firmly in place. Meanwhile, Macy looks at her with a grin that's very knowledgeable and twice as amused. To Larissa it says _"I know something you don't know"_. Noticing this, the elder girl gives a small chuckle, lighthearted but also serious.

"What?!" she asks. "Macy, if you want to say something, just say it."

Still giggling, she replies, "Larissa, have you bothered to look in a mirror lately?"

Placing a hand on her hip, the pale one glares. "What's that supposed to mean?"

It is here that Macy decides to get straight to the point. "Okay, I have no idea what you've been eating in that dimension, but whatever it is you need to get me some of it! How this passed you by I haven't a clue, but you've turned completely _gorgeous_! Your hair, your skin, your curves, all of it, _gorgeous_! Especially your curves. I must admit I'm kind of jealous… It's no wonder Sokka was staring!"

Sitting back down, Larissa pulls a strand of hair over shoulder and begins fiddling with it ineptly. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Oh?" states Macy teasingly. "Then I guess I'm also crazy when saying Sokka's been eating the same thing as you. He's gotten pretty muscular, not to mention good-looking, don't you think?"

Twiddling her thumbs and avoiding her gaze, she mumbles. "Be quiet, Macy."

Snickering, the elder girl doesn't let up. "Really, I guess you would think so. During that wrestling match in the river you seemed to be enjoying yourself enough." Talking very ridiculously, almost like an under-trained actress, she continues. "Being held close to his virtually bare body, his masculine touch, his muscled arms and firm chest, I can only imagine the sensation! Then let's not forget the love-kiss in that dark cave. You two were holding each other pretty tight."

Gaping at Macy in surprise, she exclaims, "How do you know about that?! Not even Aang and Katara know about that stuff!"

Taking a sip out of a foam cup from Starbucks, a cup Larissa hadn't noticed before, the enchantress shrugs. "Oh that? Wan fills me in on absolutely _everything_." Pausing slightly she adds, "We had lunch with Gian, too. We bet one of my potions that you and Sokka will be together before the fall of Ba Sing Se. Make sure nothing too official happens before you get to Ba Sing Se, though, otherwise Wan and I both lose out to Gian."

Though Larissa should be offended that the Life and Death spirit, her best friend, and the first Avatar have been gambling about her personal life in secret, she instead finds herself eyeballing her jokingly. "Okay, I see how it goes. I'm busy trying to improve my firebending and figure out how to get Zuko to changes sides and Wan's off making bets about my love life. I'll have to get after him for that."

Macy's gaze equally good-humored, she replies, "Are you really working that hard, or are you busy dreaming about Sokka and your little igloo filled with Water Tribe babies?"

Opening her mouth part way, Larissa readies herself to give a swift retort. Before she can, however, a voice calls out from the off in the distance. Specifically, the young, innocent, voice of her spiritual companion.

"Hana!" shouts Aang. "We need to start flying! If we don't leave now, we might not get in enough travel time today!"

Sighing in disappointment, Larissa peers back down into the pond. "Sorry, Macy. I should get going. Aang's calling for me."

Giving a gentle nod, the girl with the charcoal-colored ringlets smiles. "Okay, I understand. You should go." Hesitating for a moment, Macy purses her lips before saying one final thing. "But, before you go, Wan wanted me to give you a message. He said it was important."

Blue eyes widening in surprise, she replies instantly. "Okay. Tell me."

Brown orbs shifting from playful to earnest, the older girl says, "He said that as far as your friends are concerned don't worry about anything regarding _'Larissa'_ or Zuko. Everything is going to fall into place with the secrets soon enough."

* * *

><p>Sokka sits with his back against the coarse bark of a tall tree. For the past twenty minutes the pony-tailed boy has been obsessively sharpening his machete in this very spot, doing his best to gather his thoughts. To be honest, it had been working fairly well up until a second ago when Aang said he wanted to go get Larissa. Now that the little airbender has scampered off into the woods and will be returning with her any minute, the Water Tribe boy is sharpening the blade double-time. How he'll ever be able to look at her, Sokka has no idea. The images he has of Larissa are now burned into his mind's eye forever. Even worse is that the girl probably knows that. Cheeks turning a vibrant shade of scarlet, it occurs to the boy that Larissa is hardly a <em>girl<em>. She's more _womanly_ than anything…

Trying to get rid of the thoughts, not to mention the images, Sokka puts even more effort into sharpening the weapon. The whole time he mutters aloud to himself. Though he'd never notice in his current state, none of this passes Katara by.

"Come on, Sokka, think happy. Think happy. Think happy, pretty, thoughts…" The tribal boy pauses momentarily before dropping his weapon and slapping himself. "No, not _that_ kind of pretty!"

Putting out this morning's fire from a few yards away, the waterbender glances over at her brother and rolls her eyes. "Sokka, would you please get a hold of yourself? Grow up!"

His own blue eyes growing wider, he looks over at his sister. "That's the problem. I think I just did!"

Shaking her head at him, she continues smothering out the remaining embers. "You saw Hana naked. So what? I caught Gran gran taking a bath once on accident. Things happen. Get over it."

Reaching over to retrieve his machete, Sokka puts it back in the case attached to his belt and stands. Meanwhile, he argues, "Yeah, but I saw so much! What if Hana comes back now and I accidentally look at her? If she wanted to, she could unleash the Intatar state on me!"

Smirking in a smug manner, Katara jabs, "Then it's your own fault for gawking at her."

Irritated, Sokka shoves an index finger in her direction. "Hey, I wasn't gawking, I was staring!"

Genuinely surprised by the words, Katara arches a jagged brow. Catching his dire error, the young warrior rushes to repair the damage.

Standing pin-straight with a crimson-colored face, he shouts out, "No, I wasn't staring! I…I…I was—"Kneeling down on the ground he cries out with agony. "It was all an accident! Don't judge me! I'm just a guy!"

Glaring at her elder sibling with a sharp intensity, Katara suddenly appears ready to freeze him in place. However, much to the poor, hormonal, boy's relief, that is when Aang comes bounding out of the forest. The moment the twelve-year-old emerges from the foliage it is as if the entire conversation has been put on hold.

Noticing that the monk is alone, Katara asks the question instantly. "Aang, where's Hana? I thought you were going to get her."

The Avatar's demeanor entirely calm, both of them know that nothing is direly wrong. Even so they can't help but be curious. Or, in Sokka's case, nervous. Hopefully Larissa isn't so disturbed that she's scared to come back. Sweet Ozai, he'd rather have her kill him with the Intatar state twenty different ways than scared to see him! At last Aang speaks.

"I did get her," the child replies simply, his usual jovial bearing intact. "She should be here in a couple of minutes. Hana said that there was something she needed to finish first."

The words practically confirming his previous belief, Sokka is expecting a harsh argument from his baby sister with the hair-loopies any minute now. Instead, much to the pony-tailed boy's relief, Katara merely eyes Aang in slight confusion.

"Finish what?" asks the fourteen-year-old. "Everything that we needed to do we did."

Aang appears just as puzzled. "Yeah, I thought that too. To be perfectly honest, I don't know _what_ she's doing."

Once the words are spoken the three stand in silence. The whole time the two Water Tribe siblings are intently focused on an odd expression crossing over the airbender's features. The tattooed boy's face is twisted up in perplexity, and his brow furrowed in deep thought. At last, following several long moments, he speaks.

"Guys, I know this is going to sound weird, but before I went into the clearing to talk to Hana I thought I heard her…doing something… Something…I don't know... Strange?"

Sokka and Katara exchange curious glances. This is something new.

"Strange?" asks Sokka. "Aang, what are you talking about?"

The orange-clad child scratches his head awkwardly. "Again, this is going to sound _r_eally weird, but I thought I heard Hana…_talking_…to someone!"

The girl with the hair-loopies looks just as confused as she did a second ago. Sokka, on the other hand, isn't baffled in the slightest. If anything, it feels like his heart just stopped. Did Aang really just say that he heard her talking to someone?! Knowing exactly what he's talking about and whom he's referring to, Sokka listens in hope that he'd misheard.

"Talking to who?" asks Katara in bafflement. "All of us are here." Pausing momentarily she adds, "Do you think she met a traveler in the woods?"

His brow furrowing even more, he replies, "No. I looked into the clearing and I didn't see anyone, but I heard a voice. Larissa was peering into the pool talking to her."

Sokka's heart has suddenly resumed beating, but now it feels as though it's preparing to beat out of his chest. The thudding of his heart echoing through his ears, he asks, _"Her?"_

"Yeah…" says Aang sounding unsure. "It was a girl's voice…"

It is this statement that proves Sokka's fear. Larissa just got caught talking to Macy. Hoping that he can stop this conversation from going any further, Sokka does his best to form a logical conclusion. Even though he knows there is none.

"Aang, are you sure that your mind just wasn't playing tricks on you? After all, you did go through a pretty intense battle with those firebenders yesterday."

Opening his mouth partway, the little airbender is ready to respond. However, that is when Katara speaks instead. What she says is the last thing Sokka would've expected.

"Actually, Sokka, Aang's mind wasn't playing tricks," says the young woman with an odd, almost hesitant, expression on her face. "This happened a while ago, but…this one time…I thought I saw the same thing."

Aang and Sokka exchange surprised glances before looking back at the waterbender.

"You did?" asks the young warrior anxiously. "When?"

"It was a months ago. Long before we reached the North Pole," says Katara rubbing her upper arm awkwardly. "I went into the woods to look for Hana, and when I found her, she was kneeled over talking into a bowl. There was this female voice, but there wasn't a person to go with it. I never talked to her about it, though. Instead I decided to go back to camp and do some chores to get my mind off of it. Really, I thought that I just imagined the whole thing."

Sokka is stooped in silence, not knowing what to say. Meanwhile Aang is the one to respond. "We both know that you didn't imagine it, Katara. I just saw the exact same thing." After a slight pause he voices another question. "You don't think that Hana's hiding something from us, do you?"

"I don't know," says Katara, "but I've thought about it before. A few times when we were riding on the back of Appa and she thought we were asleep, I caught her writing in that strange book; the one that we found after you guys escaped imprisonment on Zuko's ship. One time I even went through it and it was filled with more foreign writing."

Gray eyes widening in astonishment, Aang exclaims, "Hold on. We had to teach Hana to read and write ourselves, but the whole time she's been literate in an entire other language?!"

Crossing her arms, nearly hugging herself, Katara replies to Aang's previous accusation. "You know, Aang, I think you're right. Hana has been hiding something from us. Do you think whatever her secret is, it's something important?"

Face turning blank yet quizzical, he replies, "I don't know, but I wish we knew. We don't even know the secret behind those two firebenders in Omashu yet, or what Avatar Wan told her in the Spirit World."

Knowing just how close to home this conversation is getting, Sokka speaks out once more. Rather than taking a logical approach, he simply decides to give them his honest opinion.

Moving several steps closer he says, "You know what, guys? Maybe Hana is hiding something from us. So what? Everybody has the right to keep things hidden from their past that they don't want to talk about. When she wants to tell us she'll tell, and if not, then we're not meant to find out."

Surprise written clearly across their features, Aang and Katara only stare at Sokka. Even so, the Water Tribe boy never wavers in his position. A moment later Aang looks as though he's ready to speak. Before he can, however, a familiar head of blonde hair comes sprinting out of the forest, taking them from their rather strong conversation. Larissa stands in the center of the thick, grassy, clearing, her orange robes ruffled slightly from the quick spurts of airbending that she most likely used to get here. Slung over her shoulder is her blue Water Tribe bag, which she holds at an awkward angle. All eyes on her, the girl speaks. Based on her peculiar tone, it's evident to Sokka that she'd just heard bits and pieces of the previous conversation.

Readjusting her bag and smoothing out her robes, she says, "Sorry that I took so long. I just wanted a moment to myself, but I'm ready to go now. Is it too late to get in some travel time today?"

The previous talk seeming to wholly vanish from their minds, Katara and Aang smile.

Walking past her in the direction of their bison, the dark-skinned tribal girl replies, "Of course not. It's still early. If we leave now we should get in plenty of time."

Larissa returns their smiles with a nod. "Good. Then we should probably go. After what happened in Omashu yesterday I don't feel too comfortable loitering in one place."

That being said, the group of four goes over to Appa in silence in preparation to leave. Before climbing onto the gigantic sky bison, however, Larissa grabs Sokka by the shoulder. Normally Sokka would turn to her to see what she wants, but this time it is unnecessary, for he already knows what she's going to say. Certainly enough he finds his assumption to be correct.

"Thanks for the cover," she whispers.

Turning just enough to whisper into her ear, Sokka replies with sincerity both on his face and in his voice. "No problem."

* * *

><p>Currently<p>

_… I tried to tell them, mom. I really did. The whole time we were on Appa I ran various scenarios through my mind of how I was going to tell them about Zuko. With time running out and with Ling and Azula working against me, getting their help converting him is more important now than ever. Without the Fire Prince there's no way Aang and I can learn firebending and there's almost no way to win this war. Telling them about Prince Zuko's role and about his destiny is the only way for us to do what we need to do. Then again, that's not the only thing I was thinking about while we were on Appa's saddle yesterday._

_Mom, if I told you that I don't want to tell Aang and Katara about my true identity and about my birth dimension would you think that I'm doing something wrong? Because I thought long and hard about it after hearing their conversation, and I realized that I really don't want them to know. I was going to tell them at first; I really was. It's just that, over the past two months, "Larissa Fredrickson" has turned into a secret between me and Sokka. Now please don't get mad at me. Just hear me out. _

_I love Katara like a sister. Katara and I have been the only two girls in the group and have had some deep conversations. We tell each other things that only sisters could tell each other and laugh at things that only best friends would understand. I know this because of everything that used to happen with me and Sarah and with me and Macy. Katara practically is a sister, and I feel for her the same way I do for Sarah, Amy, and Darcy and for Macy._

_I love Aang like a brother. Aang is my spiritual companion, my airbending teacher, and my friend. Under his teachings I managed to master airbending in only a couple months. (Plus we got some pretty good laughs in during my failed attempts at airbending moves. You should have seen me on my glider at first!) Not only that, but we've been training to master our spiritual abilities together and we carry the same unique burden of being this world's last hopes for peace. Nobody besides Aang can relate to me there. Being idolized by citizens and being depended on to help save the world from destruction…it's a difficult task. Because of the role we share and everything we've been through together, Aang truly is my spiritual companion and my brother. _

_As for Sokka…I love Sokka in a way that I'm not honestly sure about. The situation with him…it is so hard to explain. We have gotten in and out of trouble together and have had both stupid arguments and serious arguments. We have spent hours in the woods alone together pouring over text in both characters and English letters, talking about our families and telling each other stories, and just being with each other. Sokka is one of the most intelligent people I have ever met; he can navigate with a map like a genius, figure things out that I would never be able to, invent things, and think of clever solutions to problems. Sokka is funny, too; both intentionally and unintentionally. He is also brave, and loyal, and sarcastic, and can sometimes be annoying, and overprotective, and overbearing… Wow, I have no idea where I'm even going with this anymore… _

_Anyway, the point I think I was getting at is that Sokka and I, we have a bond. "Larissa Fredrickson" is our secret and part of how we have bonded. Sokka was the first person I told and has been extremely loyal in keeping my secret. He knows everything about America, our family, and our world. It is something that has only been between us, and I'm not sure if I want anyone else to know. _

_Well, I guess that's all for now, mom. Thank you for listening to me. You are and have always been the greatest mother. Tell Sarah, Amy, and Darcy that they're always in my thoughts and that I love them. I love you too, mom, I love you always, and I miss all of you. I miss you more than you know._

_Your Daughter, _

_Larissa _

Larissa shuts her book and tucks it inside her Water Tribe bag without reading it over. With the drama that is starting to unfold with Zuko and with his crazy sister and her henchman after her, she can't believe that she is really so concerned over "Larissa Fredrickson". It's been almost two months since she's told Sokka. Naturally if she hasn't told them already she probably won't tell them at all. Really, it shouldn't feel like a big deal to her either. Anybody else in her situation probably wouldn't want to share that they're from another dimension. Yet, she still feels like a monster for keeping this from her friends. They're hardly friends anymore; they're more like family. Then again, the girl never has too much time to feel like a monster because that's when thoughts of Zuko and his potential early demise show up to haunt her.

Running a distressed hand through her pastel mane, Larissa shouts to the trees surrounding her. "Why does everything have to be so hard?! I wish that something would happen to make this easier! Anything at all!"

Feeling worn down and aggravated, not only from emotional stress but also from being lost in the swamp for so long, Larissa leans back against the tree and curls up into a ball. She's hungry, she's exhausted, and she's lost. If she could, the fifteen-year-old would use her Intatar powers to teleport herself and all of her friends out of here. To heck with Huu and his life lesson about the swamp and to heck with Aang's vision about Toph! All Larissa wants is to get out of here, get some food, and get a peaceful eight hours of sleep. Then maybe she can tell everyone everything and they can get something done about the Fire Prince.

Too tired to think straight, the pale-faced adolescent feels as she starts to doze off. That, however, is when she hears an odd sound. It isn't the sound of growling or chirping animals, of rushing water, or even of the swamp benders. Instead, it is the sound of amused, childlike, laughter. Startled out of her wits, Larissa jumps to her feet and takes on an airbending stance. The moment she does so, the laughter is heard again; the laughter of a young girl.

Looking around in the direction of the noise, Larissa calls out, "Hello?! Who's there?"

As if some form of response, the chortles come again, this time along with the image of a person. Running through the trees is a small preteen girl who looks no older than twelve. She has lovely, raven, locks tied up into a large, beautiful, bun on top of her head with a few silken wisps flying free. Her beautiful hair falls across a truly lovely oval-shaped face with smooth porcelain skin, a small nose, and large greenish-gray eyes set under perfectly arched brows. Clothing her is a beautiful white and green dress, looking to be made out of very expensive material. As she runs she disappears behind a tree, only to reappear in front of another one on Larissa's other side. This time the child pauses in her steps, a large flying boar hovering in the air directly above her.

Eyes widening with surprise, and failing to hold her airbending stance, the blonde-haired teen gets a few steps closer to her. By now Larissa clearly knows that this is nothing more than a vision. Even so, she can't help but chase the girl just to make sure that she's really seeing what she thinks she's seeing. Forming an air scooter, she hops atop it and goes after her without processing her actions. The closer she gets and the more she looks at her, the more certain Larissa is that she isn't hallucinating. She truly is seeing who she thinks she's seeing.

As a question more to herself than the mirage, she asks, "Toph?!"

* * *

><p>The only sounds that Sokka can hear as he tromps through the marshy landscape are the buzzing of numerous insects and the slashing of his machete as he hacks through vines in attempt to help clear a path. The longer he's forced to stay in this awful place the more he looks back on how he ended up here at all. One minute the four of them are riding on Appa in awkward silence, and the next they're hanging on for dear life as a mysterious tornado works to suck them down. Then, once the tornado succeeds, Sokka is all alone in the middle of a murky river hiking all over the swamp in hope of finding at least one of his friends.<p>

Then again, there's certainly more to the story than that. Before getting sucked down Larissa looked as though she was at war with herself while trying to play a game with Momo, Aang and Katara taking turns eyeing her strangely the whole time. No doubt all of them, including Sokka, were thinking along the same lines. Aang and Katara were wondering about Larissa's secrets. Sokka was wondering if Larissa would ever get around to telling them as well as questioning the secrets he might not know. As for Larissa, she was wondering what course of action she should take. With or without the distraction of sharpening his various weapons, Appa's saddle never felt smaller to Sokka then during that ride. Really, when the tornado first took them down, the pony-tailed boy viewed it as a blessing in disguise. Of course, now that the group has been separated for almost twenty-four hours, the blessing has long since worn off.

A whole web of vines tangled together on either side of him, the Water Tribe warrior grumbles to himself as he slices them apart with his machete. He has no idea how long he's been on his feet for now. Most likely it's already been countless hours, but he hardly feels the exhaustion. At this point, all he feels is desperation to find his sister, Aang, and Larissa. Pausing in his work, Sokka cups a hand around his mouth and calls out desperately.

"Aang! Larissa! Katara!"

Slashing several more vines, he waits for a moment to see if he'll hear anybody return his call. Unfortunately, just as he's grown used to, there isn't a single indication of a response. Knowing that he's going to have to keep pushing forward if he plans on finding anyone, Sokka takes his machete and keeps moving. For thirty minutes he continues onward, hacking through vines, maneuvering around solid trees, and trudging through streams of water. Eventually, to his luck, all of the boy's struggling appears to pay off. After making his way through one particularly thick area of vines, Sokka stumbles right into the middle of a clearing.

It is very wide and has a patch of raised ground running around the rim, a small ring of ankle-deep water surrounding a small hill toward the center. On top of this hill are several trees along with various loose branches. Beyond that hill and beyond the water on the other side are, of course, more trees and more dumb ugly vines. Sighing in irritation, Sokka starts walking once more in preparation to slice his way through more foliage. Before he gets too far, however, he notices something on top of the hill that he hadn't seen a moment ago. Standing there with her back to him is a Water Tribe woman. She is wearing clothes of a light shade of blue, setting her apart as from the Southern Tribe. Not only that, but her hair is long and hangs loosely down her back and she looks to be fully grown, setting her apart from Katara as well. Raising a brow in curiosity, Sokka moves his way toward the hill cautiously.

"Hello?" he says warily. "Excuse me, ma'am, do you think you can help me?"

Apparently not hearing him, the mysterious Water Tribe woman doesn't respond. Thus, this prompts Sokka to get closer. As he does so, he continues talking to her.

"I don't mean to bother you, but I'm looking for my sister and my friends. Have you seen—"

Suddenly, before he can say another word, Sokka recognizes the dark-haired tribal lady. He recognizes her because he used to see her every morning when he woke up and every night before he went to sleep.

Feeling taken aback by shock, he shouts out in disbelief. "Mom?!" Holding his head, he takes a few steps backward while talking sense into himself. "No…it isn't possible. I hit my head when I fell down here after the tornado yesterday. I'm starving and I'm starting to hallucinate. I'm going crazy."

All of the sudden, to Sokka's undeniable surprise, the woman turns around. Certainly enough it truly is his mom. She has the same bright eyes and the same kind smile that she had when he was a child. Now that he's looking at her, Kya also has the same eyes and smile as Katara. Though Sokka knows that this can't possibly be real, part of him wishes that his sister was here right now so that she could see exactly how much she looks like their mother. Then, as if the hallucination…or the universe…or the swamp magic... has decided that Sokka hasn't had enough yet today, Kya vanishes from the top of the hill and reappears no more than two feet away from the Water Tribe boy. Releasing a terrified shriek, the young warrior reels backwards and falls flat on his back into the misty creek.

Moving slightly closer, Hakodah's late wife catches her son's gaze. Smiling sweetly, she whispers, "I love you, Sokka. I will always love you."

Then, as if she was never there at all, she vanishes into nothingness. The whole time Sokka feels as his heart thuds in his chest and as he breathes in quick heavy breaths. He doesn't move from his spot for a very long time, but when he does, his machete is drawn.

* * *

><p>The vines are entangled in an endless mesh and the swamp is set in a heavy fog, making it extremely difficult for the fourteen-year-old waterbender to navigate. Hardly an hour has passed since the fog has started up and already Katara has tripped five times. She does her best to use her bending to clear the way, but this doesn't come easy by any means. The web of rope-like plants surrounds her on every side along with tiny buzzing insects, practically driving the poor girl insane. Doing her best to clear a small path through the fog for the millionth time that evening, Katara works her way through vines and around trees. Also for the millionth time that evening, the braided adolescent doesn't see one particular vine that lies along the ground, causing her to topple over.<p>

Every other time when she's fallen today, Katara lands flat on her face and is able to stand up and march onward with what little pride she has left. However, right now she isn't so privileged. This time when she falls, being up toward the crest of a hill, she finds herself rolling downward at a breakneck pace. The waterbender does her best to catch herself, but it is of no use. In the end, the only time she stops is when gravity forces her to a halt. Unfortunately, there is about three feet of slimy, muddy, swamp water to help break the tribal girl's fall. When she finally manages to stop the entire swamp knows due to the deafening _splash_ that sounds off in every direction.

Feeling dirty, contaminated, and soaked to the bone Katara stands up sporting an undeniably sour expression. "Yuck!" she exclaims while waterbending the ghastly liquid from her clothes back into the creek. "As soon as I find the others we are flying out of here so I can go take a bath. This place is disgusting!"

Ringing out her braid and bending away the remaining droplets, Katara steps out of the water and continues walking. Meanwhile, she prays to Twi and La that she can find Sokka, Aang, and Hana soon so that she can make good on her promise to herself. This thought in mind, the Water Tribe girl presses onward. The entire time, much to her dismay, the fog continues to thicken. For a few minutes Katara figures that she could just be imagining things and keeps walking. When several more minutes pass and it doesn't stop, however, she knows that it isn't her imagination by any means. The mist really is growing thicker. It's thickening so much, in fact, that she can hardly see a foot in front of her anymore.

Becoming increasingly alarmed, Katara is about to voice aloud the cause of this misfortune. However, she never gets to, for a much greater cause for alarm reveals itself. From no more than a yard or two beside her, an agitated female voice sounds off. A familiar voice that she's heard somewhere before but can't quite place.

"Ah, what is with all of this dang fog? My potion isn't supposed to do that! And where in magic's fricken name am I?! This isn't the spells chamber _or_ the Circle's meeting room!" After a slight pause the voice adds, "Professor Lamberts must have given me a phony potion. That stupid fat jerk! I'll turn him into the Enchantress Circle for this!"

Although it goes against her better judgment, Katara moves closer to the voice despite such foul (and _confusing_…) words. The closer she gets the more it becomes less of a voice and more of a person. Through the dense haze the young girl is able to see as a figure starts to form. With each step that she takes, the figure becomes more and more clear. Pausing in her steps, Katara is able to make out what appears to be a teenage girl only a couple years older than herself.

She has thick, wavy, black hair that runs the whole length of her back and beautiful skin the color of rose-tinted caramel. Unlike Katara, she has sparkling eyes the color of dark chocolate that are magnificently highlighted by long, dark, lashes. Also, she has an oddly muscular frame for a woman and a very broad figure. The strange clothes that she wears, a type of sleeveless yellow top that narrows in at the back and a pair of pants made from coarse blue fabric, help to accentuate these features. In her feminine yet firm arms she carries what appears to be a load of clear glass tubes, bottles, and vials, each of them containing colorful powders and fluids. Though Katara is definitely taken aback by what she's seeing, she is more perplexed than frightened.

Feeling prompted to try and speak with her, Katara cautiously draws closer. Part of her feels that this might not be a good idea, but after being stranded in the swamp for over a day she is beginning to feel like there is nothing much to lose. Clearing her throat, the young waterbender works to get her attention. "Excuse me," says Katara, "I'm not trying to be rude, but are you okay? You look like you're…upset…about something."

Not appearing fazed by the appearance of another person in the least, the girl replies to her easily. "Oh, I'm way past upset," she grumbles without turning to face her. "I'm royally ticked off is what I am. I'm lost, I have no idea where I'm at, and I have to find my way back before my Enchantress Circle meeting tomorrow morning!"

Though Katara isn't entirely certain on the dilemma that this girl is facing, she does know that it sounds bad. Pursing her lips, she asks, "You're lost in the swamp too? How long have you been here for?"

Shrugging nonchalantly as if she'd been asked about the weather, she replies, "I'm not entirely sure. About twenty minutes, I guess. As an enchantress in training, a lot of my spells get messed up. One time I ended up turning my hair into pink and chartreuse stripes with bright orange polka dots. Another time I turned my cousin's skin blue. This time I accidentally transported myself to a swamp in another dimension. Meh, whatever, I guess. Things happen."

Katara doesn't say anything for a very long time. This is one of the weirdest situations she's ever been in. Meeting a strange, possibly insane, teenage girl in the middle of the swamp who claims to be a magical enchantress from another dimension… The more she thinks about this situation, the more Katara wonders if this girl is actually real or if she's having a very realistic hallucination from lack of food. Meanwhile, the oddly-dressed, psychotic teen continues speaking. Although, she isn't as casual as she had been previously. Turning, she faces Katara dead on. The moment she takes in the full sight of her, her eyes widen in terror and she stumbles several feet backwards. Upon doing so several of the objects she's carrying tumble to the ground, going completely unnoticed as they roll off in various directions.

"No! Th-this can't be happening! This is so bad…" the girl stammers in panic, appearing ready to lose her sanity. (If she hasn't already, that is…). "Y-you…you…you're… You're **_Katara_**!"

Her own blue eyes widening, Katara's mouth hangs open in shocked horror. Taking up a bending stance in case the stranger is an enemy, she demands, "How do you know my name?!"

Letting the remainder of the potion-filled items fall from her arms, she collapses to her knees in hysterics. It's obvious at this point that she has no desire to attack, but Katara still holds her stance just to be safe. Meanwhile, she listens to her as she mutters. The whole time the waterbender isn't sure if the stranger is talking to herself or to her.

"Oh no… This is the worst thing that ever could've happened to me… There are so many other dimensions besides this one that I could've transported myself to! I could've appeared in the common room in Titan's Tower in the Teen Titans dimension; I could've landed in Jack Frost's arms in the dimension for Rise of the Guardians; instead I'm here! This is so bad! My Professors are going to kill me!" Taking in a sharp gasp, one filled with fear, she says, "Or even worse… _Larissa_ is going to kill me! If Larissa catches me here in _this _dimension when she and Sokka are the only two who knows about our home, I'm dead! If I can't get back, I have no idea what I'm going to do!"

The very mention of her brother's name causes Katara to turn from offensive to defensive. Bending up a water whip, she glares at the girl threateningly. "How do you know me and how do you know my brother? If you're someone from the Fire Nation who is after the Intatar don't even think about capturing her! It won't work! Remember how she helped destroy the Fire Navy fleet at the North Pole? She's too powerful for you to just walk up and take!"

Suddenly realizing that she's in danger, the girl immediately begins protesting. Waving her arms in a "no" fashion, she declares, "What? No! You're way off! I am **not **from the Fire Nation! I'm not even from this world! My name is Macy, and I'm from a place called Chicago. So is Larissa. We were best friends growing up. We're still best friends. Please don't slay me! I can't fight without my enchantress abilities, and I don't even know if they work in this dimension!"

Still holding her liquid weapon firmly in place, Katara simply stares at her. "_'Chicago'_? I've never heard of any place with that name. And who's _'Larissa'_?"

Now appearing agitated just as much as afraid, she states, "I don't know what she calls herself here. She always tells me, but sometimes I forget." Pausing she adds, "I really shouldn't tell you anyway considering how she wanted to keep things a secret, but since we've just passed the point of no return, I might as well."

Getting a step closer, Katara states, "Well, you'd better start explaining now! If you're from the Fire Nation, I won't hesitate to attack!"

Normally she would be surprised by how much the threat sounded like one that her brother would make. Instead all of her focus is on the oddly dressed dark-haired girl standing in front of her, a look of deep thought on her pretty face.

"It's like I said. I'm no threat to you. Everything I'm saying is true. If Larissa was here she could verify. I know you'd trust her word. She told me herself that you're like a sister to her." Tugging at her hair in irritation, she grumbles, "What did she say she called herself here? It started with an _H_. Helga? Harriet? Hannah?" Pausing briefly, a look of recollection crosses her face before she exclaims in loudly in proclamation. "_Hana!_ That's her name here! _Hana!_"

"I knew it! You are a firebender who wants to capture the Intatar!"

Giving her a sharp glare, Katara lashes out at her with the water whip. Much to her surprise the girl, she called herself Macy, evades the attack with excellent skill. Katara tries striking her once more, this time by the use of a large wave, but again it doesn't work. Instead of avoiding the blow, however, Macy instead juts out a hand in the water's direction. An odd type of green sparkling glow emitting from her fingertips, she shouts out in a loud voice.

"Statim subsidere! Ego praecipio tibi, et cessabit!"

Immediately the wall of water that was supposed to drown the girl settles back to its original state. Katara tries to manipulate the substance once more, but refuses to comply. When looking at it closely there are still traces of the odd green glow shimmering over the swampy liquid. Stunned by what she'd just witnessed, the young bender takes several frightened steps backward while gaping in the girl's direction.

Macy's deep brown orbs widening with joy, she looks at her hand before fist pumping vigorously. "Awesome! My enchantress powers do work in this dimension! I have to tell the head of the Enchantress Circle!" Pausing, she looks back at Katara smugly. "I told you I'm not from the Fire Nation. Could a person from the Fire Nation who's out to capture the Intatar do that?"

Katara simply shakes her head in agreement with her statement, unable to find her voice. At last she stutters, "No… I guess not…"

"Exactly," she verifies with a smile. "Therefore, you need not worry about me hurting La— I mean '_Hana'_. My being here is a complete accident." After a moment of hesitation, she adds, "Really, I should probably worry about _her_ harming _me_!"

That being said, Macy bends over and begins picking up her various glass containers filled with powders and potions. Looking both scared and confused Katara does nothing but watch. As she picks up each item she brushes it off and examines it carefully prior to picking up the next item. A few minutes later Macy resumes speaking. Like before, Katara is unsure of whether it is to her or is simply the strange girl musing to herself.

"Since my enchantress powers work here and I have most of my potions, I should be able to get to headquarters before my Professors notice I'm gone. It could take a couple hours of intense work, but I think I'll be able to pull it off. Once I'm back in Chicago I'll have to explain to Hana what happened here today, too. Otherwise she'll probably go insanely angry on me."

Once again having everything in her arms, Macy stands up. Looking over at the waterbender, she gives a lighthearted yet apologetic grin. Despite how bizarre the whole situation has been, she can't help but envy what a perfect smile she has.

"Goodbye, Katara. It was nice to finally meet you. I only wish that our meeting could've happened under better circumstances. Tell Hana that Macy says _'hi'_. I'm sure she'll tell you about me and Chicago soon enough." Pausing she adds, "Or at least she will now, anyway…"

Without another word, Macy takes her armload of what Katara considers to be supplies to assist in her supposed "enchantress" incantations and disappears into the mist. While doing so, a small slip of paper flies out from one of her pockets. Noticing this, she rushes over to retrieve it. The strange girl still makes Katara nervous, but she can't help but rush after her at the same time to help return the lost item.

"Macy!" Katara calls out hesitantly. "Macy, you dropped something! Macy?"

The piece of paper in hand, she does her best to catch up to the other dimensional enchantress. However, it is much too late, for the girl is already long gone among the massive tangle of vines and fog. The young teen shouts her name once more, but it is no use. Alone on the edge of the murky river, Katara simply stares in the general direction of where Macy had stood only moments before. Curious about what the lost item could be, the young teen at last brings it up to her eyes to observe it. The moment she lays her sapphire orbs on the thick yet small piece of parchment, Katara's heart nearly fails her. This isn't just any piece of paper. It is a picture. In the center of the picture, standing beside Macy wearing a wide grin and adorned by strange clothes, is none other than Hana.

* * *

><p>Aang doesn't know how he got here. Mere seconds ago he was lost in the middle of the swamp, airbending himself from tree to tree in attempt to find the others somewhere in the tangle of vegetation. Now he is sitting cross-legged at the base of a gargantuan tree that is contorted into the shape of a corkscrew, which has smooth bark with black white strips that shift like waves on water. All around the tree is an endless stretch of tall yellow grasses, looking as though it continues on forever. However, Aang's attention doesn't rest on this. Instead all of the young airbender's focus is on the man sitting in front of him. A man he's never even met before, but feels like he knows very well.<p>

He has black hair that barely brushes his shoulders, a goatee, and amber eyes that remind him of those of a firebender. Yet, the man's orange and brown ensemble of clothing instantly puts to rest the thought that he could be from the Fire Nation. Though Aang isn't entirely certain, the clothes don't even look to be from this time period. They look like they might be from a much earlier spot in history. The whole time the man sits there calmly, a thoughtful look gracing his face as he examines the tattooed boy who is busily observing him. At last, a moment or so later, the man speaks.

"Avatar Aang, it's nice to finally meet you," he says. "I've spent so much time counseling the Intatar that I haven't even taken the time to talk to my own reincarnation. I'm sorry about that, by the way."

The moment the words are out Aang instantly understands who he is. A surprised smile covering his face, he exclaims, "Wait. Are you Avatar Wan? The first Avatar?!"

Nodding, he returns his smile with a grin equally enthusiastic. "Yes, that's me."

"That's amazing!" says Aang happily. "Hana's told me so much about you!"

"I bet that she has. She's told me about you, Sokka, and Katara too." Pausing, he adds, "At least when we're not busy talking about the state of the world. When she's in the Spirit World that's normally why she comes or the reason why I call her."

Catching the first Avatar's drift with that last sentence, the current incarnation's smile fades. "The state of the world. That's the same reason you called me here, isn't it?"

A considering expression crossing his features, Wan gets to his feet. For one reason or another, Aang moves from his cross legged position and stands up as well. Once they're both up they begin walking. Really, the fact that they're moving around makes the boy slightly glad. It might make whatever Avatar Wan is about to tell him easier to handle than if they were sitting down facing each other. From here it only takes only a second for the spirit man to reply.

"Yes. That actually is what this meeting is about, but I can't tell you everything like I usually do with Hana. As the being who helped create the Intatar and as the person who helped bring her back after such a long period of disappearance, it's natural for me to counsel her. When it comes to the Avatar, it is normally the previous incarnation that they go to for advice rather than me. Because of that all I can really do is tell you the bare basics." Hesitating, he adds with a small smile, "Besides, Hana is the one who is meant to tell you anyway. She will win you over much faster than I ever could."

Furrowing a quizzical brow, he asks, "Win me over? What do you mean by that?"

His smile contorting into a look more serious, he replies, "Hana is going to have to give all of you some difficult news. It's news that you and the others definitely won't accept at the start. That's probably why she's gone so long without telling you."

Looking at the man, Aang simply asks, "What hasn't Hana told us about?"

Returning the little monk's gaze with intense amber eyes, he says all he needs to say in a single word. "Zuko." Then, one_ long_ moment later, he whispers, "among other things."

* * *

><p>Later That Night<p>

Katara stares into the light of their campfire, watching as lovely orange and amber flames dance against the backdrop of the night. After meeting Macy, the waterbender's time in the swamp never grew dull by even the tiniest measurement. Less than an hour passed after the encounter before she ran into her brother, who just so happened to be slicing his way through foliage with his machete. If it hadn't been for Sokka's loud complaints about how stupid and ugly the vines are she might never have found him at all. Then once they were reunited they seemed to run across Hana and then Aang only moments later. From there Katara had assumed that life was about to grown much easier. Of course, she had been very wrong on that notion.

Soon after finding each other they were forced to fight this giant vine monster, which was actually controlled by a man named Huu. Once the fight had ended and some things were explained he took them to the Banyan Grove Tree, where he informed them of how mystical the swamp is. It was only there, following the lesson, that they learned Appa and Momo were about to get eaten by swamp benders. Finally, once they'd rescued them, things truly got easier for the group. Though the swamp benders might not be the most civilized people Katara has ever met, she is at least thankful that they're hospitable. However, from where she sits curled up beside the fire, she is able to sense that things will soon complicate themselves once more.

Shifting her gaze away from the flames, the fourteen-year-old observes her group members. Sitting a couple feet away from her is Aang, wearing a pleasant smile while holding Momo. Based solely on his demeanor, it is obvious that he's happy to see them all back together. Directly across from her is Sokka, Hana sitting much closer to him than she used to back in the distant past. While they were all friends back then and always sat close to each other around the campfire, it was never quite to this extent. Although she'd never admit it out loud, Katara has no doubt that her brother and her friend would be locked in a cuddling embrace if they were alone right now. They think that she and Aang don't know, but both of them would stake their lives on it that they kissed in the love caves before reaching Omashu, too. Whether it's been of friendship or of a more romantic nature, the two have always had a bond. Really, it makes Katara wonder what Sokka might know about Hana that she doesn't.

The memory of what had happened earlier that day strong in her mind, Katara gives them one more glance before digging around inside her pocket. All it takes are a couple moment of half-hearted searching for her to pull out the picture that Macy left behind. Observing it for the millionth time that day, she is still in disbelief that Hana's face is the one in the picture beside the enchantress girl's. How this is and why this is, Katara doesn't know, but more than anything she'd like to. Looking at all of her friends, the waterbender tucks the thick-feeling parchment away as she speaks hesitantly.

"Things have really been strange these past few days."

Hearing Katara's jesting yet serious voice, the other three look over at her. The first to reply to the comment is the tattooed monk.

"Yeah, I know. Between what happened in Omashu and getting stranded in the swamp, these past few days have really been strange." A moment later, he adds optimistically, "But I guess it doesn't matter for now. We're all together again. I'm sure from here things are going to start going more smoothly."

Sharpening his retractable dagger in the firelight, Sokka gives a half kidding half sardonic laugh. "Yeah, I'm sure they will; because things always go _'smoothly'_ for our little group."

Giving a chuckle, Hana speaks with sarcasm. "Your optimism inspires us all, Sokka."

Pulling her knees up to her chest, Katara considers what to say next. With everything that's on her mind, this is no easy task. At last, after taking a deep breath, she decides to simply get the words out into the air.

"I know that this sounds weird, but earlier today, I…met someone…"

Again the three look over at her, brows arched curiously at this new piece of information. Like previously, Aang is the first to form a response. Although, Katara notices that he seems much less joyful than before. If anything, the airbender's expression takes on an odd feeling of surprise and deep thought.

"Really?" he asks after a minute. "Who did you meet?"

Suddenly Katara feels the weight of their stares. Part of her wishes that she would have tossed the picture into the flames and let her memory of Macy disappear with the burning fire. She could wake up tomorrow and pass the whole encounter off as an intense hallucination or a strange dream. However, with all eyes on her, it is much too late for that. Far too haunted by the memory to back down either way, Katara swallows hard as she begins explaining.

Staring into the fire once again, she says, "I met…this girl… She was by herself, wearing odd clothing, and was carrying an armload of glass bottles filled with…these weird…substances. Hesitating slightly, she puts in, "But I actually heard her before I saw her. She was talking about one of her…what did she call him…a _Professor_? I don't know. The whole thing was strange."

The first thing Katara notices aren't the concerned gray eyes of the Avatar, nor does she seem to notice how Momo looks equally worried. Instead, all the young tribal girl sees are Sokka and Hana, whose faces are completely identical. They don't appear concerned like Aang. Rather, the two appear frightened and extremely dumbfounded. As he turns toward them it is obvious that Aang notices too, but he doesn't utter a word. Staying completely silent, they each wait for Hana who is ready to speak. Even Sokka remains quiet.

Staring into the firelight, cheerful voice and warm blue eyes unusually hollow, she asks, "This girl…did you talk to her?"

As Hana speaks, Sokka moves closer to her by several more inches. Though he does his best to be discreet, Katara still sees as he grasps Hana's hand in a supportive fashion. Watching as the scene in front of her plays out, the girl suddenly feels as though she's uncovered some sort of dark secret. Only, she still has no idea what it is. More determined than previously, Katara releases information she'd had no intention of releasing before. Mostly this is because of the overwhelming need to see the pale-faced teen's reaction.

"Yeah," states Katara carefully. "I did talk to her, but she made some pretty bold claims. She said that she was an enchantress who accidentally transported herself here from another dimension. Apparently she's from this place called _'Chicago'_."

Once the words are out Hana's face turns a ghastly shade of white as if she'd just seen a ghost. Meanwhile, Sokka puts an arm around her shoulders, his features growing increasingly troubled. At last, after an eternity, Hana speaks once more.

"What was her name? Did she tell you?"

Katara doesn't know why, but there's a sinking feeling in her gut as she replies. Somehow she knows that she's about to learn something that she should've been told about eons ago.

"Macy," states Katara while staring blankly. "Her name was Macy. She told me that herself."

It's silent for a very long time as the four sit huddled around the campfire. This brand of silence isn't the comfortable, companionable, type that they're all used to. It is heavy, thick, and completely unbearable. Finally, when someone decides to break it, it's nothing like Katara had anticipated. Not by a mile. All the waterbending master is able to do is gape as she hears Sokka's next words. However, the words aren't to her. They are to Hana. To Katara's shock, that **_isn't_** the name he calls her by.

Looking the pale-faced girl in the eye, he speaks to her gently yet earnestly. "Don't hide anymore, Larissa. It's time for you to come clean."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Okay. I know you probably all hate me for ending it there, but the next chapter will come nonetheless. With my night classes ending soon I promise that it won't take me almost a month to update next time. The next chapter is "Avatar Day" and will doubtlessly be an interesting, and probably intense, chapter. Until my next update! :)**_

_**Forever and always,**_

_**~Bloodbender33**_


End file.
